


Mind Who You Reap - Full Story-

by ElizaXSpears



Series: Mind Who You Reap: One-Shot and Full Story [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ghosts, Gore, Haunting, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: There are consequences for a job half done. As a Grim Reaper, you must have learned to take care of the souls you collect. Instead, you worried for your undead brother leaving me to suffer between the realms. I will take what you owe me and you owe me my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I was re-reading some of my early one-shots and I came across 'Mind Who You Reap' and I got this idea to turn it into a full story. This is also going to be an experiment for me to try and get my characterizations of these characters under control. I wanted Alan to be a little more snarky then what the usual sweet pea I make him (I also can't get Alister Fletcher out of my mind and this is going to be my therapy for writing him without writing him because I don't need another fandom to fall into even though it's sort of too late) 
> 
> We're also going to ignore all my other WIPs okay? Okay (I'll finish them one day, I swear)
> 
> And I'm like shoving three one-shot ideas I had into this. I couldn't fit them into their own stories, so they get combined into this one. Enjoy!

It’s one of those rare autumn afternoons, where the sun is warm. After a few days of nothing but rain, the realm takes advantage of the warmer weather. A little after twelve and reapers have made their way from their offices; from their duties, to indulge in some downtime. There had been times, years ago, where lunch breaks could not be scheduled in due to lack of reapers to take over for those in need of breaks. Now, understaffing is no longer an issue and everyone has a schedule that allows for these breaks as others pick up where their colleagues left off.

Most choose the cafeteria as a place to spend the hour; refuelling themselves with a variety of food despite the food itself being of an alright quality. It’s mostly the hot drinks that are favoured; teas and coffees not offered in the break room.

While most did choose this time to relax, others chose to keep working; opting to take their drinks back to their office. There were even those who chose this time to work on their physical abilities. The two reapers sparring in the academy training fields a perfect example.

From the main office building, a stone path led right, to the academy; a building less grand then the offices but grand nonetheless. The academy kept the new reapers; a place for them to learn and stay until they graduated and earned their own space in the realm. Behind that was the training grounds where said two reapers were. One, was a persistent reaper who took any chance to better himself in his techniques, to prove to all who doubted him wrong. The other was his partner; standing 6’2 smugly in front of him. “C’mon Alan. I know ye can do better then tha’.” Eric taunts, scythe resting on his shoulder.

Alan pants, feeling the bruising on his ribs. His fingers curled tight around the wooden staff of his scythe; blade glinting in the sun. The urge to wipe the conceited smirk of Eric’s face his motivation. His eyes narrow; his scowl doing well to hide his own enjoyment. “Bastard.”

Eric’s grin spreads. “Ye told me not to hold back.” he reminds, Alan biting back the urge to return Eric’s smirk. He had asked for this, yes, because when Eric puts in all his effort, the battle is far more enjoyable.

Alan takes a deep breath, forcing himself to straighten his spine. He lowers his scythe to the side; rotating his head, cracking the bones of his neck. He scans Eric’s stance for any openings; unfortunately there are none. Eric’s holding himself sure and guarded, his own eyes tracing Alan’s even minutest movements. He knows there’s no other way to go about this, so he dashes toward Eric, hoping to trick the blonde when he leaps up a fraction of a second before colliding. He doesn’t. Eric’s strafed to the side in a blur, giving Alan hardly anytime to guard himself once he’s back on the ground. Eric’s scythe collides harshly with Alan’s own; his arms quaking with the force. “Good, good.” Eric compliments, easing up a little.

Alan grins, “you were my mentor.”

Eric shoves against Alan with enough momentum to propel himself backward, leaving a good distance between them. “I was, but there are thing’s I didn’t teach ye.”

“Like what?”

Eric waves his finger, as if scolding a small child. “Yer gonna have to see.” Alan’s gloves creak as his grip constricts around his scythes handle. Once more, he lunges for Eric to only end up on his back minutes later with the teeth of Eric’s scythe barely grazing the skin of his throat. “Got ye.” the blonde winks.

Alan’s eyes, locked on the jagged metal, flick up to meet the older reapers gaze. “You did…”

“What? Ye should be used to being on yer back by now.”

Alan blinks before a laugh burst from him. “Suppose so.”

Eric slackens his grip on his scythe, letting it fall to his side and offering Alan his other hand; chuckling lowly. “Up for more?” he asks, hoisting Alan to his feet.

Alan pauses, putting his hands on his chest and waiting for any tell-tale signs of his sickness to rear. Eric’s watching him too, carefully. Thankfully, the only pain he feels is the refreshing throbbing of his bruises, so he nods with a little smile. “I think a bit more should be all right.”

“Ye sure? Dun want ye straining yourself.”

Eric’s concern he tries to hide doesn’t slip past Alan. The brunette is thankful Eric’s worried like he is—has never stopped worrying since the day he found out—but the entire point of training was to prove he isn’t weak like many thought he was. He gained the damnable reputation the moment his sickness reared its hideous head in public. He feels no signs of it now and he’s going to take every advantage he can to better himself. “I’m fine Eric.” he assures, readying his stance. “Now, again.”

Eric grunts when Alan surprises him by darting froward and slamming his fist into his stomach. “Wanker.” he coughs.

“I owed you that one.”

“Did ya?”

“Mhm.” Again, he attacks first and Eric’s quick to recover and react. Soon enough, they’ve lost track of time; unaware of anything but each other.

It’s a painful reminder to Alan to always keep an eye on your surroundings. Unnoticed, another pair approach. One looking as serious and grim as always, the other sheepishly following slightly behind until he perks up seeing them train. The older reaper seems content to wait a few minutes until they’re finished but the younger one cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, “go Alan! Kick his arse!”

Only a second is Alan’s attention taken away from Eric and in that second, Eric’s forgotten who he’s training with. He lands a hard, heavy kick to the direct center of Alan’s chest, sending him back to the ground with a much harder thud. In a split second, he realizes what he’s done and he’s at Alan’s side; so is Spears, Eric sees, William helping the brunette sit up. “Are you all right Humphries?” William asks for Eric.

“‘m sae sorry Alan.” Eric says, soothing his hand over Alan’s back, under William’s hand that’s still secured on Alan’s spine. “I dinnae hurt ye too bad, did I?”

Alan’s taking deep breaths, his gaze switching from William to Eric, offering a reassuring smile once he feels he’s gotten his breath back. It’s amusing to him how Eric’s Scottish accent truly comes back when he’s worried like this. “Demons have done worse.” he looks at William, offering him the same smile. “And I’m fine sir, really.” He sees his partners loose tie dangling in his peripheral vision. He grips the fabric tight and yanks Eric in for a kiss. “I’m fine ‘luv.”

Eric’s hand settles over Alan’s on his tie, his voice proving how unconvinced he is as he says otherwise, “well, I’m sorry. Dinnae mean tae do tha’.” he looks up, setting a glare on Ronald who’d been standing there a little awkwardly while they fussed over Alan. “Dun bother us when we’re trainin'! Ye know ‘ow I get.”

“Yeah…kinda forgot…” Ronald’s sheepish gaze flicks to Alan. “Sorry.”

“It’s _fine_.” he says with a dismissive hand wave.

William sighs to himself, holding Alan’s left arm and, with Eric taking Alan’s other arm, helping the brunette back to his feet. He recalled the only other time he and Eric had been next to Alan who’d been knocked to the floor and he’s grateful this pain was caused from something entirely different; a pain that would abate in a few minutes give or take an hour. “I’m _really_ okay you two.” Alan says, gently shaking their grip off him. “I could have gotten up on my own.” Eric just slides his arm around Alan’s shoulders, hugging him close.

William flicks away his gaze and crosses his arms instead. “Perhaps I should add that to the tiring curriculum.” he muses, “learning to ignore those who try and distract you is rather important when it comes to those damnable creatures.”

“Aye, maybe, but should plan for it so I don’t lose my shit.” absently he’s brushing away bits of dirt and grass from the back of Alan’s white dress shirt. “Ye sure yer—”

“Yes, yes. I’m _fine_ Eric. You don’t need to keep asking.” he smooths his arm over Eric’s arm, turning his attention to William. “Good afternoon sir. Can we help you with anything?” for William to have come to them rather then calling them to his office, it must have been important.

William’s eyes turn cold as he directs them at Ronald. The blonde (though his hair is more orange then yellow) shuffles awkwardly again. “He, ah, came to get me first.” he mutters.

“Indeed I did. You see, Knox has been slacking these last few months. From late paperwork to rushed collections. Thus, I wanted you, Humphries, to accompany Knox on his collections and reteach him how to be an exemplary reaper.”

“Me, sir?” Alan asks as he looks over Ronald who has his hands in his pockets and shoulders slouched. “Isn’t Grell his mentor? Wouldn’t he be best for this?”

“He and Knox have a friendship that i’m sure will have the opposite effect. You were the top student when you graduated thus I see it fit you been the one to watch him.”

“For how long?”

“Until you deem that he’s learned his lesson.”

“But, what about my collections and paperwork?”

“This is where I ask Slingby for assistance as well.” he nods to the older reaper. “While Humphries is busy with Knox, I’d need you to pick up Humphries duties.”

Eric scratches the side of his head. He’s already got quite the workload when teaching is added into his schedule, but to pick up Alan’s collections and paperwork as well? It might be more than he can handle. “I dunno Spears. Tha’s a lot, even for me.”

“I’m aware I’m asking a lot but I am willing to double both yours and Humphries’s pay.”

The lovers looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Each getting paid double would allow them that one rare holiday a reaper is only given if they’ve done superb work or can afford to pay a good amount for the Bored to take in their work once they’ve gone. Since even William has never been giving a holiday, there's only the other option to take. “Aye, I’ll do it.”

“As will I.”

“Thank you, both of you. I’m glad I have some reapers I can depend on.” his tone seeps disappointment and Ronald cowers.

“I’m…” he meets William’s eyes, in hopes his apology looks as sincere as his voice does, “‘‘m really sorry sir.

“It’s a bit late for that Knox.” his adjusts his spectacles, resting his index finger on the bridge of his glasses. “When you’re ready, Knox will have his death list.”

Alan nods, taking a step backward. “Let me grab my jacket then we’ll be on our way.” he says to Ronald before jogging back to the bench he and Eric left their jackets and phones; bending to snatch his abandoned scythe along the way.

Eric doesn’t like how William’s eyes seem to linger as Alan leaves but his attention snaps to Ronald before Eric can make any accusations. He drops his hand and uses the other to tug on the hem of his glove. “You will listen to Humphries, understood?”

Ronald barely resists rolling his eyes. “Yes sir, understood. Don’t worry.”

“You’ve given me reason too.” he looks at his watch after pushing his shirt and jacket sleeves a bit down, frowning. “I’ve wasted enough time here. Thank you again Slingby.” and he begins leaving, a finger already up and rubbing at his temple.

Eric’s brows knit together knowing the man is no doubt returning to his prison of an office. “Spears!” William pauses, barely glancing over his shoulder. “Make sure ye take a few breaks here an’ there, yeah?” William gives no response, instead continuing on like he’d never been called. “He won’t.” the scotsman says with a shake of his head, hands on his hips.

“Never does.” Ronald agrees, his own hands still lax in his trouser pockets. Shifting his weight to his right foot, he glances past Eric finding Alan distracted by something on his phone. “Sooo, Alan wanna train or y’ force him?”

“Alan wanted to, no’ tha’ I mind. Any time I get tae brush up on my own technique, I’ll take it.”

Ronald snorts. “Even if it means beating up your boyfriend?”

Eric grins wickedly. “Ye only saw the end of our training. Alan’s a good fighter and I bet ye twenty quid he can beat yer arse.” his confidence in Alan shines through his eyes as well as the hand he thrusts out to shake.

“Oh, you’re on.” Ronald returns the grin, grasping Eric’s hand in a firm handshake.

“I’m not sure what’s ‘on’, but I’m ready to head out Ronald.” Alan says, only catching the tail end of their conversation.

“Nothin’, nothin’.” Eric assures, slinging his arm around Alan’s shoulders. “Now ye two be good out there. Don’t want ye wandering into any pubs or the like.”

Alan twirls out from under Eric’s arm. “Oh yes, _very_ tempting.”

Ronald snickers. “Yeah, we’ll be good.”

“Ye better.” but he holds Alan’s gaze, setting his hands on the shorter mans shoulders, squeezing them fondly. “Ye did good t’day.”

Alan’s back straightens, his chest puffing out at the praise. “Thank you.”

Finding Alan’s reaction cute, Eric ruffles his partners hair, stopping only when Alan bats his hand away. “Righ’, I’m off. Got students to look after in twenty.” with a two fingered salute as goodbye, he retreats, retrieving his own belongings from the bench then disappearing into the academy.

Alan runs his fingers through his hair, flicking them out of his eyes were Eric’s forced them to fall. “We’d best be going as well.” scythe secure in hand, he flicks the same wrist from his hair and a portal blooms open before them. Alan exits it to stand on the roof of a tenant building, taking a moment to breathe in the air.

It’s autumn despite the warm sun. The grass he can see is dull and covered by the red, orange and yellow of the fallen leaves; the branches almost bare save the few leaves that cling there. The sky is already changing from a baby blue to a rich pink; a breeze greeting him, ruffling through Alan’s hair and clothes, tossing more leaves from the swaying branches. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “Beautiful.” Alan muses to himself.

“Yeah, kinda is.” Ronald agrees, standing next to Alan, scythe easily resting over his shoulder despite the size and weight.

They remain silent for a bit longer, Ronald letting Alan continue taking in the scenery until the brunette eventually breaks their silence with a demand for the death list, holding out his hand.

Ronald summons said list, plopping the spine down in Alan’s waiting palm. “This is gonna be our first time reapin’ together,” Ronald hums, “hell, our first time really hangin’ out.”

“It will be.” Alan agrees, skimming through the list. “And we are not ‘hanging out’ if we’re on the clock.”

“…I guess, but it’s still our first time bein’ together like this without Eric.”

Alan pauses flipping the page, unaware how right Ronald was. He and Ronald might have been cordial, said a few words in passing, but their only real proper conversations were when Eric joined them. Otherwise, they were strangers. Most of what Alan knew about Ronald came from Eric; the rest came from the rumours floating around, mostly among the secretaries. If it was really juicy gossip, it became more known among the rest of the reapers and that normally meant horrible slander. At least, in Alan’s experience. He’d been the victim of the rumour mill during his ‘fling’ with the boss. There were names he didn’t want to repeat; the reason for them dating boiling down to one of three things: browning points, gaining William’s favour or being so desperate he’d take anyone. Of course, he knew they were all likes and knew he shouldn’t believe many of them about Ronald, but unlike he and William who proved those rumours false, Ronald did have his moments of proving some of those rumours true. It didn’t exactly help Alan’s desire to befriend him, then again, again, Eric was a similar case. The moment he transferred officially to London’s branch, there were many concerning things said; things made worse since Eric played both sides. Alan tried so very hard not to become Eric’s next one night stand. To say the least, he wasn’t the only one shocked Eric suggested they become exclusive. “No, we haven’t.”

“Guess that means we can change that,” he smiles his charming smile at Alan, the older reaper, admittedly, seeing why he had his reputation, “right?”

Alan sighs through his nose, closing up the death list. “No, Ronald. We’re on the clock remember and I’m only here to keep an eye on you. That means working. Not socializing.”

Ronald groans. “C’mon Alan-senpai! We can still talk! Not like reaping is really _that_ important, right?”

Alan shoots him a look to nearly rival William’s. “No, of course not. it’s not like we’re here because we were properly collected, because they took time to watch out Cinematics, or—”

“Okay! Yeah! I get it…” Ronald grumbles, shoulders drooping again.

“Then don’t say stupid things.” he’s reopened the death list, reading the details of their firs soul. “Right. We have a middle-aged man set to die in twenty minutes from blood loss.”

“He stabbed?”

“Most likely.”

Ronald shivers at the thought, resting a hand on his abdomen. He makes a face as he imagines metal piercing through his flesh; the sound it’d make, the feeling of having his inside punctured, feeling the blood gush from the wound, maybe even his insides if the hole was wide enough. “Man, that’s gotta hurt. Gettin’ stab’s gotta be the worst way t’ go.”

Alan gives an offhand shrug. “I’d rather stabbed then burned alive, or drowning or…” his eyes go dark, his face growing sullen, “or by sickness.”

Ronald winces out of sympathy. He might not have known Alan that well, but knowledge of the elder reapers sickness made its round though the office. It was one of the few times it wasn’t a rumour since many saw the attack first hand. Alan had wanted to keep it to himself, didn’t want anyone knowing his mistake but there’s no hiding it when it decided to claim him at the worst possible time. Vividly, he recalls the feeling of wanting to claw out his own heart; knowing he would have if Eric wasn’t securing his hands _tightly_. He can still taste the coppery tang of his blood from biting his tongue so hard, feel the burning of unshed tears behind his closed eyelids; wanting to curl into a ball and die right then and there. “…Alan?” abruptly, Alan sucks in a deep breath, reality slamming back into him. Eyelids that closed at some point, shoot open, a warmth spreading on his shoulder where Ronald has his hand. “Alan? You okay?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m fine. Absolutely fine.” perhaps a little rude, he smacks away Ronald’s hand. “We have collections to get done, so let’s head out before a demon decides to wander by.” 

Ronald watches Alan go ahead of him, the blonde holding his tongue as he follows a bit after. Whatever Alan just experienced, whatever memory popped up, Ronald doesn’t want to say anything that would bring back more, especially if he wanted to befriend his best mates boyfriend. He’d tried on many occasions before, but they never really had enough alone time to properly bond. He hopes, with the time he’s got to gain trust again from his superiors, that he can prove to Alan he’s worth being friends with. “So, what’cha like t’ do after work?” he asks as they stop on the roof of the home the collection was to occur in.

Alan debates answering Ronald's question, being on the job and all, but seeing how they have nothing to do for a few minutes, he chooses to humour Ronald, making a face as he thinks. “I’m not really sure.” he eventually replies. “I suppose I enjoy a bit of telly every now and then. Eric’s also recommend some good books. Most of the time I’ll have a quick nap before supper.”

“Huh.” he leans on the handles of his lawnmower shaped scythe. “What kinda telly you like?”

“Now that’s a question I really can’t answer. I guess just whatever’s on at the time. Though sometimes Eric will indulge me and we’ll watch this horrible B rated horror movies together.”

Ronald grins. “You like that kinda stuff?”

“I do actually. There’s something so wonderful about a movie meant to scare you except it’s done in the worst possible way and it produces more laughs than anything.”

“Man. Maybe I gotta bribe Eric into watchin’ shitty movies with me. What’s your trick? Y’know, besides bein’ his boyfriend.”

“Burgers and chips.”

Ronald’s mouth hangs slightly open. “Seriously? It’s that easy?”

“Very.”

“Damn. Okay. Thanks.” he smiles.

“Anytime.” he twirls his scythe around his fingers, a trick Ronald’s rather impressed by. “What about you? What does Mr. Knox enjoy doing in his free time? Well, besides the obvious of course.”

Ronald can feel his cheeks flush a little, feeling it creep down from his cheeks along his neck. It’s not something many people know about him. “It’s…kinda silly.”

Alan rolls his eyes. “Come now Ronald. It can’t be that bad.”

“’s not…bad, it’s just…a lot of people don’t expect it from me.” he knows it’s silly thing to find embarrassing, but he can’t help it as every one has expected him to be the party boy womanizer who doesn’t do anything but drink and flirt. “I…I draw.”

Alan’s head cants to the right, an eyebrow cocked. “That’s it. That’s what you find silly? You draw?”

“Yeah…?”

Alan stares for a few long moments until Ronald’s shifting uncomfortably under what he misunderstands as judgmental gaze. “How can drawing be silly? It’s art. That’s more than what a lot of people can say. I’ve tried my had at artistry many years ago in fact and I gave up on it quickly. The fact you find joy in doing it is far from being silly, Ronald.”

Now Ronald feels silly for feeling ashamed, but Alan’s smile is very reassuring and he can’t help but return it. “Thanks, Alan.”

“Don’t thank me Ronald and if you must, showing me some of your drawings sometime would be thanks enough.”

“You wanna see some?”

“I really do.”

Ronald bits the corner of his bottom lip. He’s never shown anyone his drawings before, not even Eric. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Alan doesn’t get to reply as seconds after there’s a man's screams. The reapers faces turn grim as the screaming quickly devolves into quiet gurgling. They wait an extra minute to be sure it's clear before entering the flat. The corpse lay stomach down, blood pooling around the torso. Alan shakes his head, approaching the corpse, facing Ronald once his shoes hit the edge of the puddle. “Collect this man's soul, Ronald.” Ronald steps next to Alan, dismounting his scythe from his shoulder. He revs up the engine with a quick pull of the cord and the quickly rotating blades are digging into the cadavers back. Though there is no gore that flies out, a Cinematic Record springs free, illuminating this part of the room and them in a faint, whitish blue glow. “Don’t rush.” Alan orders. “Watch the memories until the very end, until the record ends naturally.”

“Yeah. Got it.”

The brunette twirls his scythe again as he watches the memories with Ronald until they finally come to an end, storing away in Ronald’s scythe. “Good. One done.” he opens the death leader and summons a ‘completed’ stamp, stamping just that on the mans page. “Right. Next one.” Ronald holds back protests, following Alan about to collect the rest of the souls. Alan’s a diligent reaper, Ronald had to give him that, but doing all this reaping without a single break wasn’t something he’d be able to handle for however long Alan deemed he needed someone to watch him.

Finally, Alan snaps the leader closed with a dull ‘thunk’, a satisfied look on his face. They’re back in their realm now, standing in the lobby of the office building. “Well done Ronald. We’re finished.”

“Yeah, like two hours later then normal.”

“You can’t rush things if you want them done right.” he chastises, tucking the death ledger under his arm, banishing his scythe as he does; Ronald copying. “Now, you can go and I’ll do the hard work by handing this to Mr. Spears.”

“Oh yes. The hard work. Thank you _ever_ so much Mr. Humphries.” there’s a heavy exaggerated eye roll that follows.

Alan chuckles, passing Ronald to head up the stairs. He can already assume where Ronald’s going as he returns to the mortal realm. Honestly, he never understood the idea of drinking as much as Ronald or even Eric did. He could hardly handle liquor himself, but to their degree? If they weren’t dead already, they would surely drink themselves to it.

He reaches the top floor of the offices, heading directly to the bosses at the end of the hall; the door that has William’s name engraved in a gold plate stuck to the wood. He gives the door two good knocks with the back of his knuckles. “Enter.”

With an easy turn of the silver know, Alan’s pushed the door open, greeting William with a casual wave of his hand. “I got Knox to work.” he says playfully. “After all these years of reaping, I think he’s begun to lose some patience for it. I’ll do my best to help him get his enthusiasm back.” he states, setting the death list on the wooden desk he now stands in front of.

William’s sat in his office chair, leaning on his right elbow perched on the arm rest, those fingers easing into a throbbing temple. His other arm extends to pull the death list toward him, flipping it open and doing a quick sweep through it. “Excellent. Thank you for doing this Humphries. It’s helping a great deal.”

“It’s no trouble sir. I’m happy to help.” his smile falters, seeing the heavy fatigue in William’s form; concern replacing his earlier playfulness. “What about you sir? I know you admonish Eric and Ronald for drinking as much as they do, but it looks like you could use one.”

“Mm, a hard one.” he takes a deep breath, releasing it through his lips. “I was hoping by the time our understaffed issue was fixed, I wouldn’t have as much to do.”

“I suppose that's the curse of someone in your position, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately, that seems to be the case.” Alan wants to offer some encouragement when William’s mobile goes off; lighting up and vibrating. A low growl of annoyance makes its way from William’s throat as he drags the phone into view. “Hell.” he mutters, straightening up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sutcliffe has just informed me that he’s ‘accidentally’ sent his new junior to the infirmary.”

Alan watches him stand and pocket his phone; rounding the desk with a fierce look of annoyance and exhaustion. Alan wonders how he hasn’t collapsed already. “William.” he grabs William’s wrist, halting him. “If you want sir, we could talk again. Just you and I. You seem like you could use someone to unload all these issues onto.”

William regards him a moment, only to ease his wrist from Alan’s loose grip seconds after. “As lovely as that sounds, I’m far too busy to entertain your offer. I appreciate your concern, but right now is not the best time.” and that was it, the door closing behind William as he left. Alan crosses his arms, glancing back at the paper strewn desk. He tries willing away all the work before leaving too.

While making his way down the third flights of stairs, he finally pulls out his own phone to see if he’s missed anything all the while he had it on silent while reaping. As it turns out, he had; two missed texts from Eric received minutes ago.

 

**_{Scottishluv: 5:23 pm}_ ** _Choose between steak of chicken_

**_{Scottishluv: 5:23 pm}_ ** _Plz pick steak_

 

Alan laughs to himself, continuing his way down the stairs.

 

**{Erika: 5:28pm}** _Fine. I guess we’ll have steak. I would have like the chicken parmesan tho_

**_{Scottishluv: 5:28 pm}_  ** _Why_ _do you gotta be so difficult_

**_{Erika: 5:29pm}_ ** _You wouldn’t love me any other way?_

**_{Scottishluv: 5:29 pm}_ ** _True. Now get home. Miss you_

**_{Erika: 5:29pm}_ ** _（*＾3＾）_

 

He blushes a little at the kissy face he sent. There was something so juvenile about sending emojis like this that Alan couldn’t help feeling a little childish doing. So many had used them so freely and here he is blushing about it. Maybe it was because he found himself in the grey area between embracing technology and remaining in the era he was born in.

About to slip his phone away, it buzzes again. Thinking it was Eric one more time, he needs to pause seeing a number he never expected to see again.

 

**_{DarlingWill: 5:28 pm}_ ** _Thank you again for the offer in my office. I felt I was rather rude dismissing you like that thus I’d like to offer an apology. If you are free at anytime, I’d enjoy getting together again for a chat. I’ve missed your company if I’m honest._

 

It even has William’s old contact name from when they were still dating. William had given Alan explicit permission to use the nickname he often hated. It’s a little embarrassing now, that he’s been too sentimental about the name to change it.

 

**_{Erika: 5:29 pm}_ ** _I’ve missed yours as well and you needn’t apologize William. It was completely understandable. Eric and I are having dinner 2nite but perhaps tomorrow if that works?_

**_{DarlingWill: 5:31 pm}_ ** _That works rather splendidly, thank you Alan._

 

It’s not often that William uses first names unless he’s reprimanding someone and despite their relationship coming to an end, William using his first name always makes his heart flutter.

He says goodbye to a few acquaintances he passes before finally leaving the building to walk home. The mortal weather seeps into their realm, causing the chilly air despite the warm day. Alan pulls his jacket closed a little tighter, doing up two more buttons when normally he remains having the middle button done up only.

As he continues his walk, he pauses to admire the setting sun; the colours painting a beautiful picture with all the pink and reddish hues. Unable to resist, he takes out his phone to take a picture of the sunset, smiling at it before continuing on his way.

When he opens the door to his and Eric’s flat, any greeting are cut short the moment he was slammed against the door, caged by two strong arms placed next to his head, Eric’s mouth quickly assaulting his. There’s little he can do but sneak his arms around Eric’s broad shoulders, locking them around Eric’s thick neck, entangling his fingers in the back of Eric’s golden locks. He grips tighter when those big hands grasp the back of his thighs, lifting him up and keeping him pinned against the door.

Alan hooks his ankles behind Eric’s lower back, letting his hands roam freely; trailing back from his shoulders, up his neck to cup scruffy cheeks as the kiss deepens. As much as he wants to continue, he needs to pull back for air. Both he and Eric are breathing hard, eyes locked. “Wow.” he swallows, cheeks flushed. “What was that for?”

“I wanted tae do tha’ after our sparring session.” Eric admits, resting his hands on Alan’s waist. “Something about ye fighting like that jus’ lights me fire.”

Alan takes back his hands, removing the gloves to toss the items onto the couch. With hands now bare to feel skin to skin, he returns them to Eric’s cheeks. “Well, if sparring gets you like this, we should do it more often.” he replies.

“We should.” with another sweet kiss, Eric eases Alan back to his feet though still keeps him pinned. “Ye can think of tha’ as a taste of dessert.”

Alan sensually lips his bottom lip, bitting it teasingly. “I hope whatever you made is nice and creamy.”

Eric grins, resting his forehead to Alan’s, one hand sliding down to pinch the brunette’s rear. “Trust me, ye’ll like it.”

Alan nearly purrs, pressing against Eric. “I’m sure I will.” he slides his hands up Eric’s shirt to feel the hard muscle of his torso. He’s dressed out of his suit, instead wearing a loose grey tank top, the fabric not keeping much to the imagination, his eye appreciatively running over Eric’s bare, muscular arms. “Now dinner. I’m hungry.”

Eric eases up, taking Alan’s hands from under his shirt to hold them to his heart. “O’ course love. Why don’t ye dress down and I’ll finish cookin’?”

“Sounds lovely.”

With a peck to the cheek, Alan departs to their bedroom, already in the process of removing his suit jacket and loosening his bolo-tie. He sets the tie neatly on the dresser, the jacket folded just as neatly and put away along with the companion trousers. His dress shirt has grass stains on it, so he tosses it into the hamper to be cleaned at a later date. Essentially naked, Alan choice of lazy dress was simple loose black sweats and his dark green wool sweater. Tonight, however, he decides to wear one of Eric’s instead, the grey pull-over hoodie too big on him forcing him to shove up the sleeves to his elbows.

He exits the bedroom, meeting Eric in the kitchen where the chef was already plating their dinners. “It looks and smells delicious.”

Eric smirks at the compliment, the grin only spreading seeing Alan in his sweater. “Glad ye think so love.” he pulls out Alan’s chair. “Shall ye?”

Alan shakes his head playfully, taking the offered seat and picking up the provided fork. Eagerly, he cuts into the steak, sighing once it hits his tongue and empty stomach. “Excellent.”

“Good.”

Eric joins him and they enjoy a nice, quiet dinner, just them two. They talk about everything and anything; Alan wishes he could enjoy this for the eternity he was meant to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated to include gore and choking. 
> 
> Right, chapter 2 is done. 3 should be up eventually, you know, when it's actually written. Enjoy.

The sun rises above the mountains, bringing with it the waking of wildlife. Bird by bird, the quiet dead of the night is interrupted by chicks tweeting for their mothers; mothers taking flight to find food. The sky grows light, casting a soft glow over the realm. It was what Alan would call a perfect morning.

He’s awake and he’s unsure why. His body often craves sleep yet this morning he’s woken even before Eric. He knows it's not the sun, as his face had been turned away from the window but his eyes had opened anyway. The room is lightly lit, a red glow seeping from the red numbers of the alarm clock in the darker corner of Eric’s side of the bed. It’s strange, to be up at this time. He tries to close his eyes and fall back asleep but his body won’t let him.

Instead, he finds his eyes trained on his partner. The blankets are twisted around Eric’s legs, most of the covers tossed off his torso that his hands are folded on. He’s breathing evenly, quietly, his face lax in the relaxation that comes with sleep. Alan shifts closer, pressing close enough to Eric to feel the older man's body heat. He allows his palm to glide over Eric’s torso, indulging feeling the hard muscle under tanned skin until his fingers brush under the waistband of Eric’s pyjama bottoms. He drifts his fingers back up, over Eric’s hands to the elder mans face, cupping an unshaven cheek, pressing his lips to the opposite side. His hand continues upward into Eric’s lion mane of hair, breaking apart knots his fingers cascade through. This is not a privilege he ever has, so to lay here and admire how serene Eric looks in his sleep is a memory Alan will burn into his mind.

He shivers when there's a breeze circulating the room. He dares to turn his head toward the window, frowning when he sees it’s been left open a crack. Though he regrets it the moment he does, he’s out of bed, out of the warm blankets, and yanking the stubborn window closed. He scratches the side of his head, shivering again as the air has yet to heat up. He’s tempted to wake Eric, so he’s not awake alone for some god awful reason but he shoves down that childish urge and chooses to get himself ready for the day.

He walks into the ensuite washroom, glancing at his unkempt hair in the mirror before turning on the shower. He strips down, stepping in, letting the warm water drown him. His skin prickles at the distinct temperature change and he does little but stand under the downpour for a long while before beginning his morning routine.

Once he feels human again, he exists the washroom, dressing again in his suit, picking a clean dress shirt from the closet. The only thing missing are his gloves he’s left on the couch the night before. Instead, he finds his eyes back on Eric; the blonde now on his stomach, arms folded under his pillow. Alan smiles and kisses his head much like he’d felt Eric do a few times before.

He decides he’s going to try and make their breakfast once he’s in the kitchen. Cooking had never been a skill of his; everything mostly coming down to take away or pre-packaged when he was single. It was by some stroke of luck he’d manage to have two lovers who knew how to cook and cook well. He’d hate to say it to William’s face, but despite the delicious dinners he’d make, Eric had a step up in the culinary field, often making Alan’s mouth water with just a pan of spices. It does make trying to cook breakfast for them a little intimidating, knowing he’s most likely going to burn anything more complicated than boiling water, so he takes the safe route and goes for eggs and toast.

He’s in the middle of making breakfast, when he decides things can cook on their own. The eggs aren’t burning, yet, and the bread is being toasted lightly, just how Eric likes it, so he takes his attention off breakfast to check his phone. He’s really only meant to check for anything he missed last night when he sees something wrong.

He nearly tosses down his phone to the countertop, flipping his palm upward; his brain unable to comprehend what he’s seeing. On the underside of each finger are fine black line that follow the pattern of his veins; from under his nails all the way down where they join in the center of his palm. The very same thing is copied on his other hand.

There’s a lump in his throat he tries hard to swallow around. He begs this to be a trick of the eye, a smudge of his glasses,  _ anything _ other then what he knows he’s seeing. He grabs a cloth, running it under burning hot water and scrubs at his hands until the skin is beet red. They remain. He does his damnedest to hold back the onslaught of frustration, the urge to scream. They were real. They were permanent. They matched the lines travelling up his ankles, his legs, to his navel.

He retrieves his gloves from the couch, yanking them on. Suddenly, he’s every grateful Eric isn’t awake. He wouldn’t see these marks if Alan had anything to say about it. Yesterday must have took a toll on his body more than he thought yet there were no warning signs. Nothing that told him to stop. He knows the difference between a bruise and the thorns and not once had they made themselves known. It must have been a joke. A cruel and unfunny joke played on him by the fates or the gods or whoever decided he was the one that needed to suffer even more as a reaper.

He goes back to making breakfast, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

With breakfast nearly done, a shrill beeping of their alarm clock tells him he needs to calm down quickly. When the alarm is shut off and the shower runs moments after, he wills himself to take deep breaths until he feels he can pull off some semblance of normality.

He’s plating their breakfast when Eric makes his entrance, hiding the yawn under the back of his hand along with a grumbled good morning after. “Got up early for once, hey?”

Alan forces a smile as he sets Eric’s plate down where the blonde usually sits. “I did, for some reason.”

“Looks like your internal clock was better than mine today.” he pecks Alan’s cheek before taking his seat. “Looks good.”

Alan takes his own plate, sitting across from Eric. He looks down at his food, finding his appetite had dwindled, leaving him taking the smallest bites from hisx buttered toast. “I hope it is…” he watches Eric tuck in, pleased the blonde hasn’t noticed anything off about him. “Sleep well?”

“Well enough.” he replies, rolling out the kinks in his neck. He goes for another bite only then noticing Alan’s hands. “What’s with the gloves?”

Alan looks at his hand resting on the table, suppressing the urge to just cut it off. “they  were cold.”

“Was a little chilly in the bedroom.”

Alan’s glad Eric believes his lie; the subject dropped as Eric returns to his food. Breakfast ends quietly, Alan only finishing one slice of toast, clapping away the crumbs over his plate. He can feel Eric watch him as he deposits the rest of his toast and eggs in the bin then plate in the sink, knows Eric can tell he’s hiding something but thankfully doesn’t comment. Instead, he gets a sweet kiss to his temple before they head to work for the day.

Once they arrive, the break room is their first destination with pre-made coffee and tea that no one really liked but take it anyway because there’s nothing else. Eric pours his coffee, taking in the aroma of the strong, black liquid before sipping it, while Alan stirs sugar into his cup of tea. “So, yer still reaping with Ron, right?” Eric asks once they’ve take a seat on the back leather couch pressed up against the back wall.

“Mhm. He was good yesterday, so hopefully that attitude will continue today.” he sips his tea, making a face when it’s still too bitter.

“Well, ye are his elder. He’s gotta listen or give him a good swat if he doesn’t.”

“I will, don’t worry about that.”

Normally, he’s very attentive to those he’s talking with but as Eric continues, Alan’s mind retreats into itself, his gaze glued to his teacup. Despite his best efforts of putting off this mornings findings, the thought keeps nibbling away at him, reminding him that his life has yet again been cut short by another, what? Century? Decade? Year?  _ Day _ ? Styx, he doesn’t want to think about it except his mind won’t let him think of anything but. Part of him hopes, since these new marks are still so faint, they’ll disappear in time if he takes things easy. Realistically, he knows that won’t happen, that his body will continue to be marked by the dreaded things until he stops breathing. “Right Alan?”

It’s not Eric’s voice that knocks him from his morbid thoughts, his eyes flicking up to find Grell had joined them at some point; hip cocked, resting his hand on it, the other twirling a lock of red hair around his finger. “Sorry?”

“I _ said _ , it’s not fair that  _ I _ have to run around with a new junior while  _ you _ get to watch over Ronnie.” he huffs, “if anything,  _ you  _ should be training this little brat.”

“Oh, ah, well, I’m not exactly qualified to handle a junior. I don’t have the documentation for it.”

“Mm…I suppose. You probably wouldn’t be a very good role model anyway, with what you did to yourself.” he flicks that lock of hair over his shoulder, ignoring Alan’s pointed glare. “Then what about Eric? Why do I have to be taken off being Ronnie’s mentor for someone else?”

Eric slides his hand over Alan’s knee, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “Probably because Ron’s been a bad boy, slacking off like he did.” Eric replies, his other palm resting over the top of his mug. “Spears didn’t want anyone to distract the lad, so he made Al blondie’s babysitter.”

Alan shoves his shoulder. “I’m not his babysitter.”

“Then what would ye call it?”

Alan frowns at his partner, shoving his shoulder again when he has no comeback. “Fine. Babysitter it is then.” he drains the rest of his too bitter tea, leaning forward, setting it on the coffee table while rising to his feet. “Which means I have a child to look after, so I’ll see you—” right there he recalls his plans for the evening. “A bit later then normal, actually.”

Eric’s frowning this time. “What? Why?”

“William and I will be having tea after work.”

Subtly, Eric tenses his hand around his cup, sitting a little straighter. “Tea huh?”

“Yes. Just tea.” he leans over, pecking Eric’s now shaven cheek. “Just tea.” he assures again then points a finger at Grell once he leans up. “And don’t go putting things in his head.”

The red head grins, “I know where he can stick one of his heads.”

Alan ignores him, giving his partner a proper goodbye kiss this time; a reassuring lip-lock. “I love you.”

“I…love ye too.”

Alan smiles, saying his goodbye to Grell then is on his way. A part of him feels annoyed at that exchange, the same part of him hoping one day Eric would trust him enough to allow he and William to be alone together without getting paranoid. He left William for Eric, that should have been proof enough.

It’s thinking about William that gets him going again when he slows on the second level where Ronald’s office is. He skips a step at a time and it doesn’t take long for him to arrive at William’s office, knocking and William lets him. Inside, he finds William at his desk, his attention on the computer monitor, fingers clacking away on the keyboard. “Good morning sir.” he greets with an easy smile. “How are you this morning?”

There’s a slight pause in William’s typing, not expecting Alan to have come to see him so early. “Exhausted but that’s nothing new.” Alan’s smile twitches. Even when he and William dated, he couldn’t comprehend how early William was out of bed and to work. He dared wake himself up one day when he heard the alarm go off just to check the time. Four in the morning was too bloody early for anyone, especially to be at the office by four-thirty.

Finishing up whatever he was typing, William finally turns, giving Alan his full attention. “What can I help you with?”

“Nothing really. I was just wondering if you were still interested in our little tea date after work?”

A flutter of confusion crosses William’s face before that cold mask settles back in place. “Ah yes. I apologize, but it had indeed slipped my mind. However, I am still free and do still look forward to catching up with you.”

“I look forward to it too. I’ll see you then.” he gives a small wave, meaning to head out when he inquires, “by the way, have you seen Ronald yet today?”

Halfway turned back to his computer, the older man pauses to think, recalling the few reapers he’d already had discussions with. “I have yes.” he remembers, “he came in about twenty minutes ago for his death list. If he hasn’t snuck off somewhere with Sutcliffe, he should be in his office.”

Alan smirks. “Thank you sir. Have a good day.”

“You as well Humphries.”

Alan leaves, closing the door behind him. So Ronald is still taking initiative to collect his lists, good. This week would go by better then expected if Ronald keeps this up. “Knox, we—” he pauses after opening Ronald’s office door. Ronald’s there, expect he’s passed out at his desk, head dropped to its surface, drooling slight. Alan stares incredulously for moment then takes the death ledger sitting on Ronald’s desk. He does a quick skim through before using it to smack Ronald upside the head.

Ronald bolts upright, eyes wide and ready to spout excuses until he sees its only Alan, a wave of relief washing over him. He slouches back in his chair, offering Alan a lopsided smile. “Hey.” he greets, already rubbing the back of his head. “Didn’t mean t’ fall asleep, but…did y’ have to hit me?”

“William would have used his scythe. Want me to use that next time?”

“…no.”

“Then don’t complain.” he points to his own chin and Ronald gets the idea to wipe the drool from his mouth. “Now let's get going. We have a full day ahead of us.”

Ronald staggers from his chair, rubbing at his eye with his fist, jostling his glasses. “Yeah…”

Alan eyes him up and down, finding his stance off-kilter; certainly not from being hit on the head, he hopes. “Are you all right?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just kinda…y’know.”

“Hung over?”

“If I said yes, would you lecture me?”

“Yes.”

“…then no.”

Alan rolls his eyes, tucking the ledger under his arm. “Honestly, but it’s your choice, your duties you’re shirking by drinking that much on a work night.” he threw up his other hand, “do what you want, but I will have to notify William about this.”

Ronald grabs his arm, nearly begging, “no, y’ can’t! He’s already on my ass about last time! If he new I did it again, he’ll…I dunno, but it’ll be bad!”

“You should have thought of that before you decided to go binge drinking.” Alan fires back, shaking Ronald off his arm.

“I wasn’t ‘binge drinking’. It was just a few drinks with a few pretty ladies.”

“One of them you went home with?”

Ronald turns his head, crossing his arms and pouting. “…no.”

Alan bites his lip hard, trying desperately to keep from busting out laughing. The glare Ronald’s sending him does nothing to help. “Oh.” he forces out. “Then, I guess that’s punishment enough.” he turns, forcing out his laughter in a cough into his hand. He waits a minute to collect himself then uses the same hand to wave for Ronald to follow. “Now come on. I don’t want to be stuck doing this any longer then you want to be.”

“Hey, just so you know, I didn’t  _ want _ to get laid last night.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” he grabs Ronald’s bicep, yanking him out of the office. “Now let’s  _ go _ . I have plans tonight that I don’t want to cancel because of your bruised ego.”

Ronald finally follows after him, easily falling in stride beside him. “Plans huh? Eric gonna treat y’ t’ a nice dinner?”

“No actually. I’ll be having tea with William tonight, so best not make a horrible second impression on me.”

“Y’ make it sound like the first was bad.”

“I’ve seen better efforts.”

On a whim, Ronald dares to swat Alan’s backside, grinning at him. “C’mon. Y’ gotta admit. Y’ were charmed when y’ first met me.”

Alan freezes right there, turning on Ronald with a hand ready to smack him, but the innocent, charming smile Ronald gives him makes him realize what an overreaction that would be. The blonde is just having fun. “You haven’t charmed me yet.”

“Not even a little?”

Alan feigns thought, tapping his chin. “Mm, no.”

Ronald over dramatically sighs. “Well,  _ anyway _ , y’ told Eric you were spendin’ the night with senpai, right?”

“Of course! and it’s not the night. Just dinner.” he gives Ronald a serious look. “I’m not one to mess around behind my partners back nor is William going to tempt me into doing so.” he flicks his wrist, creating their portal they step through.

Alan gestures to the corpse once they arrive and Ronald nods, summoning his scythe. With a pull of the cord, the engine roars to life, embedding the blades into the cadavers chest.

They continue like that, Ronald doing his collections under Alan’s supervision. All the deaths they collect have nothing of interest to note. For most reapers, it means peace, not a worry of demons being involved but for Ronald, it only bores him.

He’s leant over the handle of his scythe, dully watching the memories reel up. He sees that these memories are no different in scale of excitement so he lets his eyes waver to the only other interesting thing in the room; Alan. Idly, he’s tracing Alan’s form, sometimes wondering what Eric found so attractive about him. Maybe it was because he doesn’t think he feels the same way about men as Eric does, but even thinking about the brunette from his mates perspective, there’s nothing really special about him. He does notice, though, how intensely Alan is staring at his hand; concern held in his eyes. Ronald's mind immediately jumps to marriage but if Eric actually proposed, one: why would Alan be concerned? and two: Eric would have told him, right? “Alan?”

The brunette snaps up from his thoughts, abruptly dropping his arm to his side. “Yes?”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” he stands next to Ronald, watching the last of the memories before they vanish into Ronald’s scythe. “Right, she’s done.” Alan declares, stamping her page. “Next.”

Ronald wants to say something except Alan keeps them at a good pace that he isn’t given the chance. Ronald’s sure it’s because Alan doesn’t want to be caught staring at his hand again.

By the time they come to the last soul, Ronald’s running on fumes. He’s used to working with Grell, always allowing teeny breaks here and there; Alan just kept them going and going and going. Ronald thinks its punishment from Alan for being caught asleep at his desk. “Ugh, ‘m tired Al!” he whines. “C’mon, can’t we rush just this last one?”

Alan gives him a look then shakes his head. “You’re not learning, are you? The point of me being here is to make sure you’re  _ not _ rushing your reaps, to take this job seriously. If senpai catches wind that I let your rush even one reap, he’ll be disappointed with me and I have no plans on getting on his bad side. Now—” he feels it then, a wince catching him off guard as a sharp throb spikes through his fingers. He’s back looking at his hand.

“Now…?”

“Hold this Ronald.” he ignores the question, handing the blonde the death list.

Ronald takes the ledger, watching Alan turn his back to him. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Just finish the reap.” he snaps.

Ronald watches Alan wander a fair ways off, stopping until Ronald can barely make him out. He finds it strange, wanting to see what’s wrong but the other part of him knows Alan wouldn’t appreciate if Ronald slacked off to worry about him. So he turns to the last soul; a woman with a horrified expression permanently frozen on her face. Her long black hair is fanned out over the ground, her lifeless grey eyes large, mouth hanging open mid scream. Her throat sports hand shaped bruises; her left ankle twisted completely backward while her chest has been pried open, an empty space where her heart should be. Ronald winces in sympathy as he brings down his scythe. The fact she still had a soul at all was amazing considering she was just left in an open field, only partly hidden behind a tree.

Despite the more interesting collection, he finds his attention back on Alan. He remains stock still for too long before he’s sinking to his knees. Knowing Alan’s illness, Ronald doesn’t care at that point, cutting the reaping short and leaving his scythe behind, rushing to Alan’s side. “Al—” Alan flinches away, curling his bare hands into fists. “Alan?”

“You weren’t meant to come over here.”

“So I was supposed t’ watch you crumble from afar?”

“Yes.”

Ronald kneels down, hesitating before reaching out and taking Alan’s forearm. Alan is stubborn, trying to pull his arm away but when Ronald keeps his hand there, he closes his eyes and relents; dropping his hand open. Ronald freezes, seeing the marks. “This is…is bad, right?”

“Very.” Alan inhales deeply, curling his fingers into a fist again, digging his nails into his palm. “I figured I’d receive more eventually…I just…I just didn’t think they’d happen this quick.”

Ronald recalls Alan’s recent attack a few months ago and though unaware how fast or slow the thorns decide to act, even he knows this is too quick. He sits there silently with Alan until he takes back Alan’s hand, taking his first look at seeing the Thorns of Death. He had an idea of what they’d look like but black lines that spiderwebbed along Alan’s veins fit the name well. “Do they hurt?” he asks, gently pressing his thumb to the center of Alan’s palm.

“No.” he chuckles dryly. “They’re just a timeline.”

Ronald squeezes Alan’s hand before letting it go. He’s not sure what he can, knowing that there was really nothing that could make this better. “I finished reapin’, so let’s go home, okay?”

Alan swallows, wiping away tears with the heel of his hand. “Okay.” he tugs back on his gloves Ronald’s passes him then stands; Ronald’s already at his scythe with a portal ready. “Please don’t tell Eric.” he says before they enter. “He doesn’t need to know.”

“You’re not gonna tell him?”

“No. You heard him yesterday, worrying like that. Except if he knows I’ve received new marks, it’ll be ten times worse.”

“…well, will you…eventually?”

“No and promise me you won’t tell him either.”

There’s a rebuttal on Ronald’s tongue to tell Alan Eric would want to know for his lovers safety, except this isn’t about him. This was Alan’s problem, not his. “Okay. I promise. I won’t tell him.”

“Thank you.”

Alan takes a few extra minutes to compose himself, Ronald waiting by his side before they both pass through the portal. Alan takes the list from Ronald’s offering hand, trying to control his shaky breathing. “I’ll deliver this to William, so you’re free to go again.” Ronald dismisses his scythe, hesitating for only a moment. He says nothing, only giving Alan’s free hand another squeeze. He leaves after that, leaving Alan to fight back tears again. He needs to prove he’s strong.

He makes his way up to William’s office, taking one last deep breath then stepping inside the room. William’s just finished organizing the papers on his desk it looks like, the taller man standing behind the grand piece of furniture. “Evening William.” he greets, forcing out his voice. “I’ve Ronald’s collections.”

William glances up, waving Alan over and taking the list. He flips it open to give it a good once over. “Excellent. Thank you Alan.” he sets it aside with the rest of the death ledgers, one of them, Alan notes, is his which no doubt means Eric’s is under that. He’s pleased to know Eric’s doing well at his and Alan’s collections. “How was it out there.”

If William’s noticed a change in his demeanour, like Eric, he doesn’t comment to which Alan is grateful. He might have been able to lie to Eric but he never could to William, not for a lack of trying anyway. “As it was yesterday. Rather uneventful.”

“I’m pleased to hear that.” he turns to his computer, shutting it off. “Now, shall we head out? I’ve given myself the rest of the night off thus I’ve no reason to remain here.”

Alan knew that was code for  _ ‘I’ve given myself the night off because I’ll finish my overtime extraordinarily early the next morning’ _ He used it a fair bit back then and Alan’s quickly caught on to its meaning. He feels responsible for taking William away from his work, but the man needs a break every now and then. “That’s good to hear.” he gestures to the door. “Well then? I’m eager for dinner.” he smiles.

William leads the way from his office, closing and locking the door after Alan follows him out. With familiarity, they fall in step together, leaving the entirety of the office complex behind. William’s flat is very reminiscent of the man himself; separated from the other flats, looking rather cold and unwelcoming from the outside only for there to be a warm, comforting place within those walls, a place only a select few were welcomed. It made the long walk well worth it. Alan would even admit, he’s missed it, “and he’s still uneasy about leaving us alone together. It’s been how long now and he still doesn’t trust me? I mean, I’ve never done anything that’d prove I couldn’t be trusted.” Alan finishes with a sigh. “I know he’s had bad experiences but I’d like to think he’d know by now I’m not like the others.”

William hums. “I’m sure Slingby wishes to trust you just as much as you him. However, and I speak from experience, it’s difficult to trust again when you’ve been hurt in such a raw way.”

Alan ducks his head, wincing out of William’s sight. “That was me you’re referring to, wasn’t it?”

William shakes his head, his own attention off Alan. “Not originally. I’d been referring to my old life.”

“Yet now that I mention t, I am part of that as well, yes?”

William breathes out slowly, his hands clasping behind his back. “I won’t lie and tell you no.” Alan means to speak, but William continues, “however, this is a conversation I’d rather not have. The past is just that and I don’t wish to start this evening off with opening old wounds.”

Alan nods to that. He still cares deeply for William, perhaps not on a level he cared for Eric, but he still loves the man to a degree. He wants this friendship, didn’t want to push William away because of wounds that were still open, on William’s end anyway. All his wounds from their relationship were healed; scarred over by now. Of course, William was different, had a different outlook as he was the one being broken up with for a reason Alan would never not feel guilty about. “I agree.”

“Wonderful. Then, inform me how things have been with you. We’ve not chatted in awhile.”

That’s something he easily can do. One thing he’d always love about William is how good of a listener he was. No matter the subject, whether he was an expert in the field or clueless, he’d listen to everything his partner spoke about. It always made Alan feel special, having this cold hearted mans attention only on him for hours at a time. “I wanted to slap him but he was just being playful, so I let it go.”

William gives him a look as they stop at his front door. “Really now? I’m surprised. The last man I saw do that had a swift kick to the nethers.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t even know that man. Ronald was a different story.”

William chuckles lightly at that, opening the door, allowing Alan in first. “I’m sure he appreciated that.”

“I’m sure he did.” Alan laughs with him.

“Now, are you interested in anything specific for dinner?” William inquires once they have their coats hung up and shoes off.

“Whatever you feel like making—and that goes for tea too.” Alan says, already seeing that question on William’s tongue.

William gives him a soft smile and Alan follows him to the kitchen as he searches through a few of his cupboards. “Cheeky, but all right. Why don’t you wait in the parlour then and I’ll get tea ready.”

Alan obeys, making his way easily through the flat to the parlour where he used to spend most of his evenings; curled up on the couch with a book by the hearth. It’s also easy to see how similar everything was, how William hadn’t changed a thing since the last time he’d been here which was over a few centuries by now. With William’s salary, the entire flat had a rich air about it but it wasn’t overtly in your face. It blended well with the warmth and the welcoming feelings it gave off as well; the dark browns, the deep reds, the firelight itself all coming together to make Alan feel almost like he was home again.

He sits down on the comfortable couch, the flames dancing away where they’d been burning for probably the entire day. He reaches to peel off his gloves, eager to bare his skin to the fresh air, until he remembers exactly why he can’t. Instead, he wraps his fingers around his wrist, appetite gone again. “I do hope green tea will suffice.” William announces, bringing in a tray with the teapot, two cups and a bowl of sweets Alan can’t help smiling at. William’s also dressed down from his work attire, his hands bare, vest and tie gone, shirt even untucked with the top two buttons undone; shirt collar flipped down. He looked so much better out of his suit then he did in it some days. “Perfect.” he smiles even more at William as the man sits next to him, setting the tray on the coffee table. “So, decided what we’ll be having for dinner?”

“I was thinking salmon?”

Alan groans happily. “Already sounds good. I haven’t had fish in so long. Eric’s more of a red meat type of man.” he snickers, “he’ll only have fish if he doesn’t have to cook it.”

William offers him that same soft smile that still makes Alan’s heart flutter. “I’m still surprised Eric is such a chef.” William comments, reaching to take a sweet from the bowl.

“Many are. He’s proud of his culinary skill though.” Alan reaches for a sweet as well, enjoying the surprising taste of lemon.

“As he should be. It takes talent to make things taste as good as they look or vice versa.”

“You can say that again.”

They settle into comfortable conversation; the atmosphere familiar. Alan’s reclined against the corner of the couch, perching his feet on the cushion under him as William’s posture relaxes, one leg crossed over the other. Alan had worried there’d be some awkwardness, perhaps a slip up that’d bring back bad memories but he’s pleasantly surprised when there’s none at all. It’s nice.

What isn’t nice is the fact Eric’s insisted on staring at his phone the entire night.

Ronald's sat next to him, feet propped on the table, flicking through TV channels absently; Eric remains still as stone, watching the black screen of his phone intensely. “Would y’ relax? Alan’s fine.”

“He’s having dinner with his ex.”

“Yeah and that ex is senpai. Both of them are way too preprofessional t’ try anything. Bet the only thing senpai’s gonna get is that kiss on the cheek Alan likes to do.” Even though Eric knows it’s just a friendly gesture, it still doesn’t sit right with him. Nothing would settle him until Alan came home. He’s tried not to suffocate Alan and truly, it’s not Alan he’s worried about. He barely knows William on a personal level, only knows him in a professional setting. It makes Eric very dubious of him; what type of man was he like without eyes on him? Perhaps he’d be able to tempt Alan into one more night of sharing his bed with devious kisses, skillfully placed touches. Seducing the brunette with sweet words that—his phone is yanked from his death grip, Ronald dropping it on the other side of himself. “Look, relax. I dunno Alan like you do, but I know he’s gotta be one of the most loyal guys in dispatch.”

“…he is.”

“Then y’know y’ got nothing to worried about! Alan isn’t gonna shag senpai.” he pauses at the thought, blinking a few times. “Don’t even think I wanna think about that.”

Eric leans against the arm of the couch, pillowing his cheek on his fist. “Not yer type?”

“Nope.” he drops the remote to his lap, slouching. “He’s got none of the assets I like.” he looks at Eric. “You?”

“God no. Spears is too…Spears to ever by my type. Aye, lads good lookin’, looks even better without his hair up like tha’, but he’s not fer me.”

The night carries on, Ronald able to keep Eric’s mind off Alan until the blonde leaves for the night. From then on, Eric remains on the couch with phone in hand until he hears the door open. It’s later then Eric expected but he’s Alan’s lover, not his mother. He’s just happy to see the brunette in the same state he’d seen him earlier that day; crisp, clean and didn’t small of Spears. He leans in for a hug and there is a scent of the other man but it’s easily overpowered by him as he envelopes Alan in his arms. “So, have fun?” he asks once they part.

“I did. I missed talking to him actually.”

Eric refrains from making a comment, instead leaning down to kiss Alan’s forehead. “Glad ye enjoyed yerself.” he rubs Alan’s back, forcing a smile. “Ye think yer ready for bed?”

Alan lifts his arms, stretching out his spine. “I think so. It’s been a long day.”

“Aye, it has.”

They retire for the evening, Alan being sure to keep his hands out of Eric’s sight. He’s as stealthy as possible until the lights are out and he’s taken his normal position curled against Eric’s side, secure in the older mans arms.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not meant to take that long. Not at all. Sorry about that, but hopefully we're back on track now.

Ronald’s not sure exactly where they’re going. He met up with Alan in the morning and expected to head out once they’d said their greetings but instead, Alan’s informed him they didn’t have a collection until slightly after ten. Ronald expected them to merely wait in the break room, bare through the cheap refreshments except Alan seemed to have another idea. “So, what’s goin’ on?” Ronald asks as they make their way to the academy.

“Eric has William to spar a bit with today.”

“And…?”

“I may or may not enjoy watching these two go at it. Eric can go as hard as he wants, unlike when he trains with me.” Alan shrugs, almost a tad sheepish. “I may or may not also enjoy watching them work up a sweat.”

Ronald snickers behind Alan, in a way, seeing where Alan is coming from. Seeing a lover and ex go at it like that, when they’re both as handsome as William and Eric would probably do something for him too…if he found William or Eric to be handsome, of course.

Ronald had also forgotten that it was part of William’s schedule to assist Eric with the academy students for a day for two weeks during the second month of the students enrolment.

During the first day of the first week, William partners up with Eric to train the first year students in protecting themselves against demons. It’s hand to hand combat in case a demon is smart enough to rip the reaper away from their scythe. They’d spar, explaining to the new reapers what their bodies were now capable of; the flexibility, strength and power they gained. They encouraged the students not to hold back, explaining the bodies improved healing capabilities while also explaining in the field, demons fought to kill. The first day of the second week, they introduced training scythes. There was caution advised here, knowing a scythe wound was far more deadly than a punch.

After the the day was up, William would return to his office as Eric continued on teaching the students. He’d been told by William that the Bored was impressed by his capabilities, something Eric would have never heard if not for William as the Bored always kept compliments to themselves, the bastards. Eric had trained William and Grell back when they were still in the academy before returning to Scotland. Even trained Alan when he officially transferred back to London.

When they arrive at the training field, it’s just William and Eric; William securing the white dress shirt sleeves above his elbows as Eric finishes off his cigarette. It’s William who notices them first, nodding his head in greeting. “What brings you two here?” he asks.

Alan can see there’s something off about William from where he stands. He’s tired, even more so than usual. Behind those frozen eyes, there’s heavy fatigue. William was used to little sleep, except the dark circles he usually sports are darker; his posture slightly less stiff. He knows why William looks that way, knows it’s because he insisted William take a break, but also knowing how early William must have come in weighs heavy on his shoulders. “We had time before Ronald’s first collection, so I figured we’d stop by.”

Eric flicks the butt of his cigarette into the bin next to the bench then stands, rolling his shoulders. “Ye just came for a show, aye?”

“Well, a small one.” Alan smiles.

Eric approaches his lover with an expression Ronald wonders if Eric had found out about Alan’s markings. Instead, his places the back of his bare hand to Alan’s forehead. “How ye feelin’ now?”

“You’re not feeling well?” William inquires at Eric’s worry.

Alan feels his face heat slightly. He knows Eric’s worry doesn’t come from nowhere. Eric had woken him up rather nicely with breakfast in bed; his favourite of crepes with drizzled chocolate and whipped cream. Normally, Alan would eat both without complaint; this morning he hardly touched one. He claimed it was from a headache, though refused to take the medicine Eric suggested. “I’m feeling a little better, yes. Don’t worry about me. I’m sure by the afternoon I’ll be even better .” he puts his hand on Eric’s bicep and leans up to kiss Eric’s cheek.

Both Eric and William look unconvinced. William obviously has something to say, his lips just parting enough to indicate that much until they hear the doors of the academy opening. William departs to greet the students but Eric remains a little longer. Alan waits for the ‘are you sure’ only to have Eric kiss him on the lips then join William. “You think he knows?” Ronald asks when they take the spot on the bench.

“No. No he doesn’t.” Alan replies, absently picking up William’s jacket, folded neatly next to him, and holding it in his lap.

From there, they’re silent, listening to William. The students have already shut up and are watching the man intently. William holds hold their attention easily, with those eyes scanning over each student. 

They’ve only been here a month, both in the academy and the realm of reaper. It’s a young group, younger than what they should have been. At the time, Ronald was considered one of the rare young reapers, even Alan, who was still considered young by the masses, had enough experience under his belt to understand the consequences of his actions. Most of these students barely look old enough to drink. The academy registered circular framed spectacles make them look even younger. They’re all only just getting over the fact they didn’t get the eternal rest they expected. “While many do see life as a reaper as punishment, many have taken to making this life a better version of their previous one,” William says, hands folded behind his back, “though that does not mean you are here to live without responsibility. Being a Grim Reaper is not a job we take lightly. There are rules, deadlines, and what causes us the most grief, demons.” there’s obvious tension suddenly in the air at the word. “I realize many of you may not have thought such creatures existed, may not have even thought we existed, but I can assure you, they very much do. Which is exactly why you have this class and Eric Slingby as your teacher.”

Eric gives the students a two fingered salute. William takes a step back, giving Eric the go ahead. “Right, first off, it’s not guaranteed yer gonna graduate. If ye do, then ye’ll be put under Spears’s command. Until then, yer listenin’ to me.” he cracks his knuckles, his eyes scanning each of them with a far more judgmental glare then William had. “Now, ‘m cuttin’ right to the chase. Ye come across a demon, ye kill it. Never hesitate. Ye hesitate, it’ll kill ye, slowly and painfully. It’ll make sure ye suffer.” Slowly, there’s a hand raised up, coming form a boy with a mess of red curls. “Aye?”

“…what do demons do, exactly?”

“Demons are damned creatures that will stop at nothing when there is a soul tempting them.” William answers, his pure hatred for the creatures shining through the scowl he sports. “We despise these creatures and equally, they despise us. They search to feed their endless hunger and if a soul ends up devoured, there will be consequences.”

“Well, what if they're not…feeding, would we still need to ki…ah, fight it?”

“Yes. As stated, these creatures have an endless hunger and will roam aimlessly until they come across a meal. Either mortal or ours if they’re desperate enough.” he pushes up his glasses. “Though it may seem docile, pass you by without a thought, you are to kill it before it becomes another reapers problem or it outright slaughters the mortals.” the reaper nods, wringing his hands together.

“Any other questions?” Eric asks. No one else speaks up, thus Eric gives a nod of approval. “Good. Ye’ll learn more about demons during yer studies. Fer now, let’s focus on fighting. Does anyone have a background in this skill set?” a few raise their hands so Eric ushers them to stand off to the side. “Ye’ll pair up then and I’ll have Spears watch you after he and I worry about the others.” the students nod.

Alan reclines and Ronald finds himself as a pillar for Alan to lean against as the brunette intently watches Eric and William. Ronald can even say he’s impressed. He’s more heard then seen William fight; mostly seeing him stop the fights among reapers with a swift hand here or scythe lodge there, but this has Ronald mesmerized. He and Eric fight like they’re mortal enemies, like they hadn’t been talking cordially a few minutes beforehand. They’re fast, agile, almost blood thirsty. Ronald can see the dark spots on the skin visible, the students themselves just as speechless. They will pause here and there to discuss techniques that normal mortals can’t do, such as using their speed or what some would call a ‘fade’ ability by blinking out of existence for a few seconds. Ronald’s almost terrified to think what damage they’d do with scythes.

By the end of it, when the students are picking themselves off the ground after being partnered up just so Eric could see the skills of them all, he and William look like they’ve gone a few rounds. Of course, all the bruises or scratches or any markings at all will be gone in a hour, give or take by lunch, but Alan still stands to approach Eric and soothe a thumb over Eric’s cheekbone where William left a bruise. “As much as I hate seeing you two end up hurting each other like this, there is something very enjoyable about watching it.”

Eric takes Alan’s hand, kissing his palm. “Aye, well, glad that does somethin’ fer ye.” he smirks as Alan flushes a light pink.

Ronald flicks his eyes from them to William who’s picking up his jacket Alan had set down again. “You okay sir?”

William cocks an eyebrow at him. “Of course. I am very capable of handling whatever Slingby decides to throw my way.” he glances behind him as Eric and Alan return to them, “however Slingby, you favour the upper body too much.”

Eric nods, hugging Alan to his side. “Aye, I know. Gotten into a shite habit o’ it.”

“I’m sure you will work on getting out of said habit.” William states more then suggests, throwing on his jacket.

Ronald lets his eyes glide over William, absently taking in how his fitted dress shirt stretches over his chest as he slides his arms through his jacket sleeves. He quickly flicks his eyes up to the mans face, noticing the black splotch spreading just under William’s jaw. He’s only a little curious to see the rest of what William’s body must look like, covered in those marks. “Now Humphries, are you sure you’re capable of continuing today?”

Alan blinks, as if he’s wondering why William’s asked him this, until he sighs though still offers a small smile. “I’m sure sir. Really, it’s no big deal. I’m sure I’ll be better by this afternoon.”

William doesn’t look all too convinced but it almost looks like he’s taking Eric’s lack of severe reaction as some sort of reassurance. “If you’re certain. Still, don’t push yourself.”

“I won’t.” which Ronald knows they all know is a lie.

Eric keeps Alan close though, trying to pass it off as casual couple contact. “Well, good. We dun need ye hurtin’ yerself out there.”

Ronald bites his lip to keep his mouth shut. Despite the truth that claws at him from the inside to tell them what Alan has made him promise to keep secret, he keeps his lips sealed. The fact text tone goes off almost feels like a blessing until he reads the text:

 

**_{Annie: 10:02 am}_ ** _ I would like to see you train one day :) _

 

Right away there are red flags for two reasons. One, he  _ knows _ he doesn’t know any ‘Annie’, doesn’t have any one in his contacts under that name, so the fact it doesn’t come up as ‘unknown’ is strange. Secondly, there’s a chill that makes its way down his back. He’s not sure why, knows this text must have been a mistake, but it almost makes it sound like they were being watched. Which, in itself, was nothing odd. The academy was public grounds and while Ronald may have been infatuated with the older reapers, he hadn’t felt like any one else was watching. He sure as hell knew it wasn’t one of the students. “Knox? Is there an issue?”

It’s William’s voice that gets him to look up, the three of them looking at him curiously. “Anyone know an ‘Annie’?” he asks.

The shared look between the three is answer enough. “I take she texted you?” Alan asks.

“Yeah, but I dunno anyone with that name...” he shrugs, simply chocks it up to wrong number and deletes the text.

He’s slipping his phone away when William says to him and Alan, “anyhow Knox, Humphries, you have collections to get too. Slingby, back to work with you as well.” and he’s off with that, practically vanishing once he’s merged with the shadows. Ronald heard stories of William being part ghost when he was in the academy and when the man did things like that, he’s almost inclined to believe them, even now.

Alan sighs to himself, finally parting from Eric. “Suppose we shouldn’t dally then.” he looks at Ronald. “Ready?”

Ronald heaves himself up, stretching his arms over his head. “Guess so. Don’t really have a choice, yeah?”

Eric’s smacking Ronald on the back, shoving him forward. “Ye really don’t but ye gotta. Don’t wanna see ye two running into a demon.” he uses the same hand to ruffle Ronald’s hair, “bu’ be careful regardless all right?”

“We’ll be fine Eric. We haven’t been slaughtered yet.” Alan says, Ronald smacking away Eric’s hand.

Eric goes serious again. “I don’t want ye collapsing or anythin’ since yer not feeling a hundred percent.”

Ronald looks at the brunette. “Feelin’ that bad, huh?”

Alan brushes back his bangs, obviously avoiding eye contact. “Not  _ that _ bad.”

“Still, just be extra careful.” Eric leans in to kiss his cheek. “Ye will, righ’?”

“I will.”

There’s a little more hesitation before Eric departs as well, walking into the academy. When Eric’s out of sight, Alan turns on Ronald looking rather pissed. “Did you  _ have _ to say it like  _ that _ ?”

“Huh?”

“‘Feeling that bad’? The way you said it. If I didn’t know any better, it sounded like you knew something Eric didn’t. Which  _ I _ know you do, but Eric doesn’t need too.”

Ronald winces. “Ah, yeah. Sorry…but don’t you think—”

“I  _ think _ I’ll continue to keep this to myself.”

Ronald winces again. He hadn’t meant for anything he said to come off like it did. “Sorry.”

Alan sets his glare long enough for Ronald to shift uncomfortably before he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He shakes his head, shoulders hunching. “No, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean anything by that. I’m just…a little paranoid about this whole thing.”

Ronald’s not sure how to proceed, an awkward air hanging between them. He chooses to sling his arm around Alan’s shoulders, squeezing him playfully. “Hey, we got work t’ do right? Let’s forget about this and get working before senpai gets on your arse too.” he winks.

Alan looks at him then smiles softly. “Good idea.” So Ronald summons his death list and they’re off to the mortal realm.

The souls they collect are none of the interesting kind; most teetering on the line between tedious and boring. There’s only a handful of souls that include even the slightest of interesting memories such as a cheating wife and a drug dealer murdered by the father of the dead son they’d collected yesterday.

Ronald does admire Alan’s sense of duty, keeping a close eye on the memories that scroll past. Alan’s a triple A graduate so of course he’s good at his job. The fact he did better than William in the academy was an amusing fact, but William was now the manager of London’s district while Alan was…ill and seemingly stuck working as a Senior Officer. Grades didn’t matter all that much it seemed. “I know I’m charming, but staring at me is not part of your job.”

“Hey, can’t help how handsome y’ are.” he winks and Alan rolls his eyes.

“In case you forgot, Ronald, I’m seeing someone.”

“You are? Damn.”

Alan outright laughs at Ronald’s tone, Ronald grinning with him. “Wow.” Alan says, pushing up his glasses.

Ronald shrugs. “But, I’m sorry for zonin’ out like that. Been happenin’ a lot lately whenever I go out for collections. ‘m sure you’ve seen it happen a few times.”

Alan’s face softens, “I have, yes. Is this how you ended up needing someone to watch over you? Letting your mind wander too much to the point that anything was more interesting then the memories?”

“Kinda.” he admits. “I dunno.” he sighs. “I guess I just got…bored of doin’ the same thin’ every day. I mean, I still bloody hate overtime, but even  _ that _ was somethin’ different from routine, y’know?”

“Actually, I do.” Alan admits. “I can agree that all of this does get mundane after a few hundred years but we don’t have any other choice. We do what we must and must do it right, right?”

“I guess…”

Alan sets his hand on Ronald’s shoulder. “I’m sure this slump you’re in will fade. Eventually, you’ll be back to the Ronald who worked just as hard as he did before.”

“Y’ think?”

“I do.”

Ronald smiles to Alan, giving a squeeze to the brunettes hand. Maybe now, he can see why Eric likes Alan so much. He’s only heard about Alan’s big heart and now, he feels like he’s finally seeing part of it. Perhaps not the part Eric’s so used to, but a part that makes Ronald understand why Eric is so fond. “Thanks Alan.”

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me, but you’re welcome.” It was because of Alan, Ronald did his best to concentrate on the rest of the collections though it did nothing to help the time that crawled at a snail's pace.

It almost feels like two extra hours before twelve rolls around. Like the last two times, Alan was keen on working through lunch. Ronald was fine going without breaks, fine just going straight on until the bigger break of lunch, but he was not fine working through lunch for a third day. “Hey Alan-senpai,” he begins, “y’ think we could stop for lunch t’day?”

Alan checks his watch, his eyes widening at the time. Ever since the discovery of the new marks, Alan’s appetite waned however it wasn’t just him working through lunch, was it? He may not have been hungry but that didn’t mean Ronald wasn’t. “I’m sorry Ronald,” he says facing the younger man, “I think we can stop for something to eat.”

Ronald punches the air, ecstatic. “Yes! Thank you!” Alan barely blinks before Ronald’s porting them back to the realm. Even if he wasn’t craving food, he wouldn’t mind a small something.

They’re in the cafeteria in record time, most of the seats already taken up. Alan lets his eyes scan over the available choices to eat, his taste buds calling for something warm. 

Ronald nudges him forward with his shoulder. “Hey, get us a spot. Lunch’ll be on me today.”

And then Alan’s hunger is failing again. The last thing he wants is for Ronald to pay for him when he wants something from the more expensive hot counter, so he replies, “if you’re sure, then just a simple salad will do.”

“Y’ sure?”

“I am.”

“Great, I’ll be back.”

Alan leaves Ronald, finding a spot next to the floor to ceiling windows. The sky is a wonderful blue, barely a cloud in it, the grass is a luscious green. He always found amusement in the contradictions of all this. The realm of Grim Reapers, of  _ death _ could be such a beautiful place. It was made all the more contradicting when he remembers the ugly marks that prevent him from removing his gloves. He tears his gaze from outside, instead folding this arms on the table pillowing his cheek on them, closing his eyes. The sounds filling the room are almost soothing in a strange way, a buzz that eases him into a sense of calm. He’s nearly lured into a nap.” Ah look at me sweet lad, sleepin’ at the table.”

He cracks an eye open, smirking up at Eric, the elder reaper smiling right back with pure amusement on his face. “I’m awake.” Alan mutters into the crook of his elbow.

“Ye sure? Ye don’t look like it.” he sets his hand on the top of the empty chair next to Alan. “Mind if I…?”

“Go ahead.”

Eric takes the seat, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. “So, ye sittin’ alone or are ye waiting on someone?”

“My servant boy’s in line for food.” he replies, re-closing his eye.

Eric searches around, eventually settling his gaze on Ronald who, by the looks of it, was far more interested in the chat he was having with a mate then getting them a meal. “He looks like he’s gonna be busy fer a bit. Want me to get ye somethin’ instead?”

“No, it’s fine. Besides, Ronald was the one wanting to stop for lunch. I’m not that hungry.”

He feels Eric’s hands knead into his shoulders, the gesture not helping keep him awake. “Are ye sure yer okay to work Alan? Ye’ve not had much of an appetite fer two days now. It’s not like ye.”

“I’m sure. Just a small headache is all.”

“What happened to ‘I’ll be fine by lunch’?”

Alan huffs, pressing his face harder into his elbow. “I was wrong, all right? Besides, it’s just a small headache.” he mentally counts backward from five before sitting up, taking Eric’s hands to hold them close to his heart. “I promise ‘luv, I’m okay. I’m sure I’ll be eating us out of house and home in a few days.”

Despite the reassurance, Eric doesn’t look convinced but he doesn’t pull his hands away. Instead, he leans in for a quick kiss to the forehead, sighing against Alan’s hair. “I just worry about ye.” Alan bites his lip, trying to act like there wasn’t a ball of lead occupying this stomach. He knows he should tell Eric, knows he’s only making things worse by hiding them but he also wants to prove that he isn’t a weak little reaper that needs constant supervision. He managed alone before Eric found out about the thorns, he’ll manage now.

Thankfully, a distractions comes in the form of Grell actually pulling a less than pleased William along by the forearm. For the disdain on his face, he doesn’t try much to get away. “Huh, ye don’t see tha’ often.” Eric comments when he sees where Alan’s eyes had landed.

“No, you don’t.” that lead ball doubles in size seeing how worn out William looks. He’s gotten worse then when Alan last saw him that morning, only a few hours ago and Alan knows it’s because he wanted to selfishly spend time with the older man.

“Might as well see what the hell they’re doin’.” Eric waves his arm, catching the redheads attention. Soon enough, two more chairs fill; Grell grinning ear to ear, William rubbing a palm over his forehead. “Okay Spears?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ye sure? ‘Cuz ye look like shit.”

William scowled at him. “Thank you.”

“ _ See _ ? I told you! If  _ Eric _ thinks you look awful, then you must!” Grell wraps his arms around him, squeezing him affectionately. “You need something to eat.”

“Food isn’t what I need Sutcliffe.”

“Surviving only on coffee won’t help.” Alan counters.

“It’s not as time consuming as sitting down for a meal.” William retorts.

Grell rolls his eyes, releasing the man, jabbing a thumb at William’s direction. “He’s a grouch today.”

“Aye, can tell.”

Not in the mood to be slandered while he sat to listen, William pushing himself to his feet, that scowl turned on all of them. “Thank you all for your input, but now if you'll excuse me, I have—”

a clink against the table gets him to look down. Staring right back at him is a warm cup of black coffee. He looks up again to see Ronald serve Alan his salad then a sandwich to the last empty seat which is quickly occupied. “Knox?”

“Saw you and Grell joined us, so I figured you’d want a cup.” he smiles.

William looks down at the cup a moment before retaking his seat, slipping his fingers through the handle. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Eric scoffs. “Wha’? Grell and I dun get anythin’?”

“‘Course y’ do!” he spreads his arm, gesturing to the front of the cafeteria. “Foods right over there.”

Eric punches the younger reapers shoulder. “Aye, cheers lad.” he mutters, standing.

“Care to pick this lady up something too?” Grell asks with a bat of his eyelashes.

“Fine. Wha’ do ye want?”

“What Alan’s have but hold off on the dressing.”

“Of course, m’lady.” he’s gone after an exaggerated bow.

Alan hides his giggles behind taking a bite of his salad. “So, did Grell drag you from your office, sir?”

“Regrettably.” the man replies after a long drink from his cup. “Though I find myself too lethargic to care.”

“Hence why you need some food!” Grell says. “As lovely as it is to have you do what I want, it’s not like you. That worries me.”

“I have to agree with Grell, William. Late nights and surviving on that,” he gestures to William’s cup with his fork, “isn’t doing you any favours.”

“Sooo…bad idea I bought him coffee?” Ronald sheepishly asks.

“They’d say yes, but I say differently.” he takes another long sip, as if to spite the other two and Ronald has to grin at that.

Grell smacks William’s arm. “The fact you won’t even listen to an old flame bothers me. You’d think you’d at _ least _ listen to Alan.”

Alan leans back, taking the plastic container with him. “He stopped listening to me even before we parted ways. I doubt he ever did to begin with.”

“I can say they very same about you Humphries.” William says.

“Yes, well, I took care of myself Mr. I run off three hours of sleep and sugar.”

“Honestly. I’ve cut back—”

“No, no, no William. You’ve cut back  _ nothing _ . I didn’t date you for that long and not know your shortcomings.” but Alan’s smiling, being playful.

William is quiet then, silently drinking his coffee and if Ronald didn’t know William, he wouldn’t have sworn the man would have stuck his tongue out at the brunette in a act of childish retort. Even as Grell and Alan continue speaking, Ronald continues eyeing William. He eats his sandwich just watching the man. William’s always been the man known for his limited array of emotions yet sitting this close, it almost looked like there were emerging emotions locked behind that frozen gaze. His eyes looked warmer, amusement barely peeking through the cracks despite the thin line of his lips. Maybe it was the coffee. Yeah, probably the coffee. “Why did you bother paying for this?” William asks, bringing Ronald from his musings. “I’m sure you could have spent your money on this for something for yourself.”

Ronald shrugs. “Thought you’d appreciate it.”

“Mm…well, thank you. The thought was kind and was much appreciated.”

Ronald’s lips upturn into a warm smile. “No problem sir.”

He swears he’s about to get a smile back when Eric ruins it with his declaration of, “right, here ye are Grell.” and sliding the plastic container to the red head.

“Oh, thank you! It looks delicious.”

Eric drops back down next to Alan, the brunette noting Eric’s returned with nothing for himself. “You’re not eating?”

“Spent the rest of me change on Grell, but ‘m not missin’ much.”

Grell frowns. “You needn’t have done that for me.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just make up for it durin’ tea.”

“But you need more energy since you’re making up for my collections and teaching on top of everything else.” Alan looks down at his salad, sliding what’s left to Eric. “Eat.”

“Alan, ‘m fine. I don’t—”

“ _ Eat _ .”

Eric relents, picking up the fork. “Fine.”

Ronald sniggers as Eric pokes the leaves before finally taking a bite. “Disappointed there’s no meat?”

“Little but like I said. Make up fer it durin’ tea.” though he looks at Alan, “I mean, if yer fine with it.”

Alan waves his hand, smiling. “Make whatever you want.”

“Ah, thank ye love.”

“I’m sure he does already,” William says, “don’t you?”

Eric shrugs. “I try to strike a balance.” he grins. “I’d use the excuse ‘m not used to livin’ with someone but ‘ow many ears have we been sharin’ a flat?”

“Too many to count.” Alan replies.

“So that goes out the window.” he chuckles, “but I do try to make it even.”

“Even so, I’m happy with whatever Eric cooks. If it was left up to me, we’d be having a lovely dish of take away pizza.”

Ronald groans. “Oh man! That sounds  _ really _ good right now. A nice cheesy pizza loaded with toppings.”

William grimaces. “I cannot imagine how unhealthy and greasy that would be.”

“How dare you!” Ronald scoffs, “it’s  _ delicious _ ! Like, so good. After a week of eatin’ nothin’ but this, that kinda pizza would do wonders.” he playfully nudges William’s side. “It’d really boost your energy levels.”

He sets Ronald with a look. “I’m sure I’d keel over if I were consume such a dish.”

The blonde heavily rolls his eyes. “C’mon sir! Y’ only live  _ twice _ !” he snorts at his own dumb joke, the rest of the table having opposite reactions.

William presses his fingers to his temple with a long sigh. “That was awful.”

“But true.”

“Doesn’t make it any less awful.”

“Ye’ll never top yer ‘kill me fer real’ joke. That was yer highest and lowest point of being a comedian.”

“Aw, c’mon! That was good too!”

“If by ‘good’ you mean ‘god awful’ then yes. That was good too.” Alan shakes his head.

Ronald pouts. “Y’ gotta admit, I’ve had some good ones.”

“A few.” Grell does agree then pokes William’s cheek to the amusement of actually getting a surprised jolt from the man. “But Ronnie’s right Will. Healthy or not, food like that would do your system good.”

“I highly doubt that. I’d never eat something, well, from takeaway.”

Grell rolls his eyes. “Oh quick being picky. Sometimes I forget you’re a little older than me.” he looks over at Eric, “second only to you Scotty.”

“I know, ’s awful.”

“Why?” Alan asks.

“I feel too old.” he rests his hand on Alan’s knee. “Especially fer ye.”

“I’ve always liked older men.” the brunette counters, shrugging. “So I don’t see an issue with it.”

“Aye, bu’ ye sure I’m not  _ too _ old?”

Alan laughs, putting his hand over Eric’s on his knee. “Positive. I mean, I’ve dated William, so…”

William looks slightly take aback. “I’m sorry Alan, but I thought we just established that I am younger than Slingby. If you’re implying I’m  _ that _ old, then my apologies Slingby.”

There’s a strange jovial atmosphere at the table; only strange because their boss is sitting with them. Ronald assumed, at first when he’d seen William and joined them, he’d have to watch his tongue, make sure he said nothing inappropriate or unprofessional around William but he’s been proven wrong; William’s capable of sarcasm and taking jokes that are aimed to take jabs at him. He’s also very capable of returning the jibes. Mostly though, he’s quiet, content with his coffee and only intersecting to say his piece when he really feels he has something to say. It’s oddly, one of the nicer lunches Ronald’s ever hand. It’s a nice break, a moment to forget the horrors that came with immortal life. “Well, I think Ronald and I best be off.” Alan announces after checking the time. “We have a soul due in ten minutes.”

Ronald nods, rising to his feet. “My tanks refilled, so I’m good to go.”

“Good.”

“I’ll meet y’ at the collection then.” while he gives everyone his charming smirk, he gives William a softer smile, putting his hand on William’s bicep. “Take care of yourself, okay sir?”

“Mm, I’ll try.” Ronald gives him a little wink and is gone before William could ask any questions. “Rather chummy today, isn’t he?”

“Fer some reason.” Eric hums, watching the door close behind the blonde. “Strange lad.”

Alan agrees silently, turning Eric’s head to him. He swipes away some stray dressing from the corner of Eric’s mouth with his thumb then kisses him. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Aye.”

Alan’s gone next with one final wave, leaving just the three. “Ye think Ron mighta hit his head and knocked somethin’ loose to be all friendly with ye?”

“He must’ve.” he finishes off what’s left of the now cold—and unsweetened—coffee. Normally, he’d pour out the rest but Ronald had bought it for him and he’d feel rude to let it go to waste. “God forbid if I end up with another one of  _ him _ .” he gestures with a nod to Grell.

The redhead pouts. “Why must you be so cruel darling?” he walks his fingers up William’s arm. “You would make me such a happy woman if you’d only accept my feelings.”

“I’m sure.” he swats away Grell’s hand like a fly. Eric just laughs.

 

******************************

 

Eric had called to tell Alan he’d be getting home late due to some extra paperwork. Alan doesn’t mind, not like he usually does. While yes, he does miss his partner, it gives him some alone time; time he uses to take a bath. He spends a good half-hour actively avoiding looking at his hands as much as he could. The soapy suds help prevent him from getting too long of glances at the black marring his skin and once he’s done washing himself, he reclines in the tub, sinking as far as he can until the water is just under his nose. 

The waters lukewarm now, meaning his time in the tub is almost up meaning he needs to look at his hands. The moment he turns his palms upward, he goes paler if possible. The marks that were once faint now solidified completely, matching the tattoo like markings on the lower parts of his body. This isn’t good, not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**_{Annie: 8:01 am}_ ** _Aren’t you late for work, darling?_

His shoes connect hard to the concrete of the sidewalk, his legs carrying him at speeds rarely utilized. His face is red from exertion, the watch that used to be his old companion mocked him as it kept time running. He’d been late before, but never to the point where he needed to rush his shower, skip breakfast entirely and _run_. If it wasn’t for his phone, he would still be asleep and Styx knows what hell that would bring. As it stood, he knew, not only was Alan going to be pissed, but Spears could punish him.

He’s positive that today was going to be named ‘mock Ronald day’ because the moment he stepped foot into the office building, that foot slipped out from under him. He fell hard to the floor, banging the back of his head hard on the ceramic. “Shite.” he groans as he lays there for a few seconds, pressing his hands to the throbbing area.

“I suppose that’s punishment enough for your tardiness, Knox.”

He tilts his head up enough to see William standing over him, arms crossed with that disappointed look on his face; a look that weighs heavy on his heart. At least William’s not laughing at him, outwardly anyway. “Yeah, think so.”

William checks a sigh, leaning over to hold out his hand. Ronald finds himself staring long enough for William gesture with his fingers that he’s asking for the blonde’s hand. It’s strange, despite how cordial they were yesterday, but letting William take his hand makes him feel a little fuzzy. “Thanks.” he mutters once he’s back on his feet, glaring at the puddle someone at dragged in from the early morning rain. “Um, where’s Alan?”

“Off already. I suspect you will be making it up to him.”

“Yeah, already on my—”

“After I fix your bloody tie.” William says, almost to himself then Ronald. The younger man goes stiff as a board as William reaches for his sloppy and uneven tie. Deft fingers work quickly undoing the loose knot, sliding the black fabric from Ronald’s neck. After smoothing the fabric between his forefingers and thumbs, he slips it back around Ronald, his attention on properly doing the knot. “At least you look somewhat presentable now.” William says, tightening the knot snugly against Ronald’s throat. “Now off with you.” he orders, summoning an extra list to hand Ronald so he knows where to go.

“‘m really sorry sir.” Ronald apologizes, accepting the list.

“Apologize to Humphries, not I.”

“Right, yeah, going.”

William watches Ronald avoid the puddle before bolting off, leaping through the portal he barely creates in time. “Honestly.” he sighs with a slight shake of his head.

“Oh, don’t be so hard on the boy.” Grell says, appearing next to him with his scythe gripped in one hand. “We all sleep in now and then.”

“Perhaps. However,” he turns around, pushing up his glasses, “he’s already enduring one punishment for lack of commitment to his job. I dearly hope this will not become a habit as well.”

Grell snorts, twirling a red lock around his index finger. “It’s only one morning Will. _One_. Ronnie isn’t that bad.”

“I assumed so about his collections and now look what’s happened.”

“I’m sure Ally will give him a stern talking to.”

William is already walking away from the red head, hardly glancing over his shoulder to leave with parting words, “the boy will need more then that if this keeps up.”

 

******************************

 

Now Ronald’s sure the universe hates him. As if being late, forced to skip breakfast and falling on his arse wasn’t bad enough, he’s got a face full of leaves after a misjudged leap from one branch to another.

He knows he’s only got himself to blame, despite wanting to blame someone, _anyone_ , for the mess he’s gotten himself into. These were punishments after all and he’s willing to take waking up late as a subconscious punishment he’s given himself. Ever since he’d gotten his phone, he’s double checked the alarm is set. So of course it’s when he’s on thin ice, it’s the only night he forgets.

Using the death list copy, he locates Alan, already preparing a plethora of apologies. He’s not sure how Alan will react once he finally catches up to the brunette, but he knows the earlier threat of using his death scythe to wake him up will probably be employed here as a taste of what William should have done.

He hops down from the last branch, stumbling just a little, catching his breath. Alan’s just arrived at the soul, the older reaper wearing a look of annoyed mixed with unimpressed. His scythe twirls around his fingers; Ronald wondering if Alan’s thinking of just beheading him instead of smacking him with it. “Look, I know and I’m real sorry, okay? I forgot to set my alarm last night.”

Alan keeps their gazes locked for a tortuously long time before catching the staff of his scythe. He approaches Ronald then, the blonde flinching as Alan reaches up except he’s plucking a leaf from his hair. “I won’t hold a grudge,” he finally says, “but don’t let it happen again.”

“I swear it won’t!”

“Then I expect compensation for reaping your collections.”

“Anything, just name it.”

Alan hums in thought, his eyes flicking across the sky and back. “Why not…free coffee for a week?”

“Done.”

“Good.” he pulls Ronald’s shoulder, turning him around and shoving him forward. “Now get to reaping. We’re almost behind schedule as it is.” Ronald summons his scythe, getting to work instantly, driving the blades into the corpse.

Once the soul is collected, Ronald turns to Alan, offering a few more apologies. The elder reaper just smirks, hand resting on his hip. “It’s fine Ronald. We all sleep in from time to time.”

“Still! I know senpai’s gonna add this to my rap sheet.”

“If you hadn’t slacked off in the first place, this would go by without so much as a mention from William.” Alan reminds.

“Yeah, I know…think I’ve learned my lesson. Don’t take this the wrong way, but bein’ watched like this really don’t suit my style.” he looks at his scythe. “Kinda miss the ‘me’ time.”

“I’m the one stuck with you.” Alan counters as they make their way to the next collection.

“‘Stuck’ with me. What? Thought you appreciated my company?” he gives a wink and a playful nudge.

“Says the man who just said he missed his ‘me’ time.” Alan laughs.

“Hey, it just proves I love bein’ in my own company too.” Ronald grins.

“Oh my god.” Alan laughs a little more, covering his eyes. “You’ve been flirting too much because you’ve charmed yourself!”

“It’s what lefty’s for, yeah?”

“Wouldn’t know. I’ve got Eric.”

“Aaaaand I’m done.” but he’s laughing with Alan.

There’s a few moments of calm as Alan’s mind wanders to Eric now that he’s brought up his name. “Though, if anything, Eric’s the one who should be really displeased with this the most. Not only is he covering for my collections with his own, he’s got teaching on top of it all.”

Ronald winces, scratching the back of his neck. “Yikes. I…didn’t realize he was stuck with _that_ much work.”

“Despite his sudden increase of overtime to finish the required paperwork, he hasn’t complained if that’ll make you feel any better.”

“Never really heard Eric complain about much.”

“Probably because he doesn’t complain to you often. Believe me, I’ve heard _many_ of his complaints.”

“Real bad?”

“Sometimes.”

They drop the conversation after that, Ronald dropping slightly behind Alan’s stride. For the adrenaline that coursed through this veins earlier, his energy levels have plummeted. He’s glad Alan’s attention is solely on the death list so he misses the low growl of Ronald’s stomach. He keeps from whining, pressing hard on his belly, wishing he would have snagged something from his kitchen before rushing out, even if it was just a plain slice of bread because he knows asking for another lunch break would be pushing limits. He’s already inadvertently forced Alan to reap his souls, thus he knows asking for a lunch break would be shot down almost instantaneously.

So deep in his self wallowing, he collides with Alan’s outstretched arm which also slightly pushes the older, yet shorter man, an inch forward. Ronald’s questions are caught in his throat when there’s a scent wafting under his nose. It doesn’t take long for the creature the scent belongs too, to comes waltzing from the shadows. It’s obvious this isn’t one of those special demons that make contract with humans; this was just a hungry hellish being that snarled at them once it noticed them as well. “Afternoon.” the creatures says. “Lovely day for a feast, isn’t it? Though I don’t prefer rotten dishes, I think I can make an exception for you two.” Alan acts before Ronald can stop him. His short fuse has been lit and the brunette is colliding with the demon’s claws in seconds.

Ronald had assumed, just from watching him and Eric train that one day, Alan wasn’t going to be very skilled when it came to taking down demons. Now, he’s proven wrong as Alan’s a fast, lithe little thing. His scythe is expertly handled, slashing across the demons flesh while avoiding most attacks the demon swung his way. That wasn’t to say he was completely without a scratch, the demon had snagged him a few times but nothing that would require medical assistance more than a good tailor. Nothing until Ronald was quickly reminded why he should have helped Alan instead of gawking from the sidelines.

Poised for one more blow, Alan freezes. Every muscle in his body tenses; he cries out from the jolt of pain spearing up his hands and arms, stabbing straight through his chest. The demon lashes out, curling its hand around Alan’s throat and slamming him to the ground. “Though you smell different,” the creature says, grinning as Alan squirms in agony, “more human.”

Ronald swings his scythe hard, but the creature sees him and jumps away from Alan, laughing as Ronald stands protectively in front of the brunette who lays wheezing and coughing on the ground. Ronald rushes the demon, putting up a fight just like Alan and just like Alan, he’s unable to avoid every attack, receiving tears to his suit just as bad as Alan.

The creature doesn’t focus on him long, that smug grin boiling Ronald’s blood. The demon decides to go for the reaper who’s already on the ground, ducking under Ronald’s large swing to collect Alan into its arms. Its fangs elongated, saliva dripping down to Alan’s cheek, the claws of its right hand securing around Alan’s jaw. “Shall we make a deal?” the demon asks.

Ronald stares, knowing, with his scythe, he’s not able to attack the demon without accidentally harming Alan in the process. “What?”

“I’ll let your friend go and you allow me to go, hm?” Alan’s still writhing as his attack has yet to subside, unconsciously pressing himself into the demons claws and Ronald can see the skin breaking.

“Fine.” Ronald snarls between gritted teeth.

Oddly true the demons word, the creature shoves Alan away and is gone before Ronald can even double back on the deal. Ronald doesn’t care about it now, only focusing on Alan who he’s dropped to his knees next too. “H—Hey,” he swallows, putting his hand over Alan’s hand thats grasping hard at his own shirt. “It’s gonna be okay, okay?”

Alan’s fingers curl into the lapel of his jacket, yanking him down so they’re face to face. “You a—are _not_ telling E—Eric about this.”

“Yeah, I won’t. Just…just relax.” Alan seems to try.

Ronald feels lost as he watches Alan bare through a pain he never wants to experience. Despite promising to keep this from Eric, he wishes the blonde was here now as he knows Eric would know how to comfort his partner. All he feels he can do, is pry Alan’s hand from his jacket and hold it, wincing just slightly when that hand returns his hold in a vice like grip.

Alan falls limp minutes later, his grip going lax; his breathing incredibly hard. His eyes were closed and Ronald fears he’s fallen unconscious. “Alan?”

“Just…give me a moment.”

Ronald remains kneeling at Alan’s side, frowning. The least he can do is swipe the saliva off Alan’s cheek, brushing his own hand through the grass to get it off his glove. “Y’ shouldn’t have done that, y’know. Shoulda just let me handle it.”

Alan scoffs, slowly pushing himself upright. “You mean let the thorns win? if I sit by idly, letting everyone else do everything even the tiniest bit strenuous for me, then I welcome the death waiting for me.” Alan misses Ronald’s flinch as he yanks off his glove. Sure enough, the marks have grown longer, imprinting even more of his pale skin with ugly black lines all the way up his forearm. “Bloody hell…I can’t hide these from Eric.”

“Then maybe y’ should tell ‘im?”

“I already told you. If I do, he’ll worry _far_ worse than he does now. He’ll be back hovering over my shoulder and I don’t think I can handle anymore of his coddling.”

Ronald reigns in the urge to rebut, reminding himself he has no right to tell Eric or convince Alan to tell Eric himself. This is Alan’s illness, Alan’s choice. If he wants to be stubborn about it, he has the right. “Y’ okay to finish up?” he asks after the quiet goes on for long enough.

Alan tugs on the glove then cautiously gets back to his feet. “I am.”

Part of Ronald wants to ask ‘are you sure?’ but he bites his lip to stave off the question. Instead, the rest of their collections go by deathly silent between them. It’s only broken when they come upon the last soul. When Ronald cuts into the body, there’s no Cinematic Record. Both their blood runs cold, their looks mirroring each other; they know what this means. “Shit,” Ronald cusses, “the demon must’ve came through there.”

Alan stares at the open death list, mentally cursing himself for letting this happen. It’s with heavy regret he writes down the situation under the notes section of the souls page before sending it off to William’s office. “This is going to be difficult to explain to William. He’ll know there’s going to be a reason why we let a soul get stolen. A good reason.” Ronald bites his lip. Other then the truth, he can’t think of any believable excuse. Great, he thinks, another thing to add to his list.

One thing he did know, he couldn’t let Alan take the blame on this. These were his collections after all and as Eric told the academy students, he should have taken out the demon. There was no room in-between to care for fallen reaper and removing a demon from the plains it walked.

When they return to the realm, Ronald sticks close to Alan’s side all the way until they stand outside William’s office. Dread fills them both; Alan knocks on the door, their minds racing for any excuse to fool the boss. Ronald dearly hopes Alan can work what little charm he has over William to ease their punishment, even just a little. “Enter.” comes the commanding voice inside.

Alan takes a deep breath before opening the door. As per usual, William’s sat at his desk, hand moving elegantly over the forms he’s working on. He doesn’t look angry which is even scarier then if he’d reprimanded them right there and then. “Sir.” they greet in unison.

“Close the door.” he demands without looking up. Ronald obeyes then returns to stand next to Alan, their arms brushing. Even after the door clickes closed, William still hasn’t addressed them. Both wait with baited breath for William to speak; Ronald shifting a few times, Alan gripping his hands behind his back.

Finally, William finishes what he’s working on, placing his pen down in the direct center of the paper. He folds his hands calmly on his work, his cold eyes peering over the top rims of his glasses. “Humphries, Knox.” his voice is as cold as it normally is, even as he reaches to put his palm on the death ledger and slide it over to him. “You’ve written here,” he begins, flipping the ledger open, “that this soul was stolen by a demon. I can only guess wouldn’t write this here unless that was true, but I want to hear it from you two personally.”

Alan parts his lips; Ronald blurts out his story before Alan could say a word, “It’s my fault.” Not only had William’s attention shifts only to him, Alan’s staring as well. “I—I wanted to prove to Alan-senpai that I was capable of reapin’ alone again, so I attacked the demon without assessing the situation first. Alan stepped in to protect me and the demon fled because I let ‘im get away.”

William studies Ronald a moment then asks Alan, “is this true?”

Alan’s almost at a loss but answers, “yes sir” with a nod before Ronald’s lie is outed.

“I see.” William stands then, rounding his desk. In his hands, a stack of papers materialized; Ronald dreading who was getting those but of course William stops in front of him. “This is the required forms to fill out for a stolen soul and will require overtime for you to finish, understood?”

Ronald’s shoulders deflate, accepting the paper stack. “Yessir.”

William faces Alan then. “Thank you for stepping in when you needed to.” Alan nods slowly. “Now, you two are dismissed.”

They leave the office, perhaps quicker then they should have, but once they’re on the second floor, Alan stops Ronald by grabbing his bicep. “Why did you do that? You’re stuck with all this when I should be the one with it.”

Ronald shrugs. “Y’ don’t wanna tell anyone about…ah, ‘it’, right? So I covered for y’.”

“I…” there’s a moment where Alan fights with what he wants to say until all he can manage is a sad smile and soft, “thank you.” he squeezes Ronald’s bicep, letting go. “I feel like I need to repay you now.”

Ronald adjust the heavy paper stack. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Just call it even, yeah?”

“Deal.”

Ronald smiles properly, directing his gaze to the papers. “Well, better get started.”

“Oh, ah, yes. I won’t keep you any longer.” he steps aside and Ronald’s gone to his office, unaware of the unwelcome yet familiar feeling settling in Alan’s stomach. Looking down at his hands, Alan knows it’s near impossible to hide the marks now.

He lets his body drop against the wall of the lobby, his mind whirling between the two choices he had. At first, he slips out his phone, turning it on, thankful there’s no missed calls or texts. His thumb calls up the contacts screen and hovers over Eric’s screen name.

He holds his phone to his chest, scowling down at the floor. No, he decides. He’d need to avoid Eric a little more now, his heart dropping at the thought, but he won’t let Ronald’s ‘sacrifice’ go to waste. Perhaps if he had the gull to do something other then keep his mouth shut, he wouldn’t have found himself in this hole.

Phone back in his pocket, he makes his way home, hugging himself. He didn’t think it was even possible to hate the thorns more than he did already and he hopes he won’t be proven wrong, but he begs this is the worst they’re going to get.

He barely registers any of his actions when he gets home:

 

Open door

Remove shoes

Collapse over the back of the couch

Press face as hard as possible into cushions until he can feel his glasses digging into his skin

 

The flats quiet, Alan realizes when he dares take in his surroundings. Eric’s probably still working on his overtime, something Alan never thought he’d be thankful for. Hopefully that means he won’t be back for a long while, giving Alan enough time to—“Alan? That ye?” Alan winces.

He turns his head, letting his face breathe. “Yes.”

It doesn’t take long for Eric to come into view, looking down at his partner with concern on his handsome features. “Ye all right?”

“I am.”

“Ye sure? Ye look pained.”

“…small headache is all.”

“Still? That’s a persistent ‘small’ headache ye have.” Eric kneels down, letting their eyes lock. “So, I take it that means yer still not feelin’ well like ye told me ye would?”

Damn it. “…no. I’m afraid not.”

“Well, why don’t ye sit up and take off yer jacket. I’ve already got tea ready.”

Alan does sit up but refuses to remove his jacket or his gloves, even as Eric holds out his hands to take them. “I’m cold.”

Eric rests his hands on Alan’s knees. “I’m sure ye are love, but I’m also sure stayin’ dressed in yer suit isn’t gonna be that comfortable. Why don’t ye dress down and put on me jumper ye love so much?”

Alan takes Eric’s hands, bringing them up to fold them under his chin. “I’d hate to get you sick too. Really, I’m fine like this.” he stands, giving his best smile. “Actually, I’m not even that hungry still. I think I’m just going to turn in for the night.”

“Turn in?” Eric asks, standing in front of the brunette, worried even more now. “Alan, it’s only seven. That’s far too early to go to bed.”

“I told you I’m not feeling well. Maybe a few extra hours of sleep will help.” With a quick peck to Eric’s cheek, he’s turned his back on the blonde. It’s hard enough lying to Eric normally but when Eric shows so much genuine concern for his partner, it’s made doubly difficult.

He makes sure to dress quickly less Eric come in to check on him. Despite is earlier excuse of getting Eric ill, he can’t resist the temptation of Eric’s night shirt, especially when the sleeves are long enough to cover his hands. He crawls into bed, pulling the blankets up under his chin; it doesn’t take long for him to fall into a dreamless void.

 

******************************

 

With a crack of his neck, Ronald puts another completed paper on the slowly growing stack. He’s already been there an hour after hours, already feeling the effects of boredom. He’s needed to get up and stretch his legs a few times; loosened his tie and draped his suit jacket over the back of his chair to feel somewhat comfortable at his desk. He’s even believing he’s hearing things because there’s a knock at his door.

He’s just as sure he’s seeing things when William opens the door with a cup of tea in his hands. “Good evening Knox.” the man greets, setting the cup on Ronald’s desk.

“Uh, sir?”

William’s eyes scan over the top paper on Ronald’s completed pile, nodding in satisfaction. “You’re doing well so far.”

“Ah yeah, thanks.” he looks at the cup on his desk, steam rising from it. “This for me?”

“It is, yes.”

Ronald picks up the cup, the steam fogging over his lenses. He takes a careful sip, finding it rather pleasant to the tastebuds. Unlike the stuff in the break room, or even from the cafeteria, this blend tastes unlike something he’s had before; it’s got a bit of spice to it. “’s good, thanks.” he continues to stare at the honey coloured liquid, “but why sir? Shouldn’t y’ be pissed at me for losin’ a soul?”

“I would if you had actually been the cause of it.”

Ronald pauses mid-sip. “What?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but Humphries was the cause of this, yes? Rather then taking it easy because of his condition, he engaged the demon first causing himself an attack while you tended to him and the demon stole the soul?” Ronald blinks, lips pursing to disagree only William continues to stare and stare and _stare_. Ronald eventually just sighs, nodding. “Mmhm.”

“That’s not exactly what happened, but it’s pretty damn close” Ronald swirls around the tea in his cup. “How’d y’ know?”

“I’m not an idiot Knox, your story sounding quite made up and I’ve known Humphries for years. There’s not a chance he would sit back and let you take a demon on by yourself. He’s a bloody stubborn bastard when he wants to be, health at risk or not. He will do as he pleases.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’.” another sip, “why didn’t y’ call us out in your office?”

“Honestly, I was afraid of there being confrontation. The last thing I wanted was Alan getting himself worked up so soon after an attack.” he sighs. “Might I ask how bad it was?”

“…um, okay? I think? Dunno sir. Never really saw him have one before.”

“Could he speak?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it wasn’t as severe as I expected. Good.”

“You seen one?”

“Only one. The first time we all had found out about his illness.” he closes his eyes. “I can recall quite vividly when the medical staff told Slingby and I what was wrong with him. It knocked the wind out of us and at the time, I had been angry with Alan because of...personal reasons, but I had never wanted this for him…” his eyes open to meet Ronald’s again. “I take it Eric doesn’t know either?”

“…no sir. He doesn’t.”

“I figured as much.”

“But you can’t tell him!”

“And why not? He deserves to know of his partners most recent attack.”

“I…I know, but Alan made me promise not to tell Eric, so promise _me_ you won’t tell Eric either.” William just looks at him. “Sir, please. It’s not our place t’ say anythin’ if Alan doesn’t want us to. I don’t like it either, but it’s Alan’s choice, right? You said it yourself he’ll do what he wants, so if he wants to be stubborn git, we gotta let him.”

William crosses his arms, staring out the window. He looks like he’s debating with himself before he finally nods. “You have a point but I will be keeping a close eye on him. I will keep this from Eric, but I will be sure Humphries is taken of strenuous activity while he recovers.”

“How’ll y’ do that without Eric thinkin’ somethin’s up?”

“Eric’s already shown concern for Alan’s heath previously. I’m sure I can easily come up with something. Now, we have work to focus on.”

“We, sir?”

“Yes.” William looks around then pulls up the chair in the corner of Ronald’s office, setting it in front of Ronald’s desk. “Do you have a spare pen?”

Ronald pulls open his desk drawer, shifting things around until he finds an extra pen. “You’re gonna help me? Why?” he offers William the pen.

William blows the dust off it before taking the next paper on the ‘to do’ stack. “As much as I stand by the philosophy of doing the work you are given as punishment alone, this is a rare case. You’ve given yourself unneeded work to avoid Humphries receiving it and i can honour that meaning I will waste some of my night helping you make a dent in this.”

“Ah, thanks sir. Really.” William waves his hand then goes right to work. Like a machine, Ronald thinks. He takes another sip of his tea then continues to work through the night with William’s help.

Slowly, with the work shared between them, they make a considerable dent in the unfinished pile. When there’s only a little less then half left, William deems he’s helped enough. “I believe I’ve done all I can.” he announces, setting the pen down. “The rest should be no trouble for you to finish I hope.”

“Got it all covered from here, sir. Thanks.”

Once William’s returned the chair back to its corner, he heads for the door. “And Knox?”

“Yes sir?”

“Be on time tomorrow.”

Ronald winces. “Ah, I will sir. Don’t worry.”

“Then goodnight to you.”

“You too sir.”

Ronald watches William step out of his office, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, his office feels lonely, cold. The dark corners of the room sending a chill up his spine and he’s not sure why. There is a memory that’s tickling the back of his mind, one that gets him to take out his phone and check his texts. There, is her name and he recalls, once he sees the time it’d been sent, it was because of this text he’d woken up at all. How would she have known? Ronald has no flatmates and no one stayed over that night either.

Another chill creeps down his spine, his fingers growing cold with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He grips his phone tighter, everything feeling daunting; like something could come slithering out of the shadows at any moment. He wants to think it’s because of the demon but he it doesn’t stop him from really wanting William’s company back.

 

 **_{LibertyParty: 11:14 pm}_ ** _Hey sir. U think I can work in ur office_

 

He waits for William’s reply, if the man would even at all. Part of him wants to go over and open the window, almost like an escape route if he needed it, or just to let fresh air into the room, but the atmosphere keeps him rooted in his seat. He nearly tosses his phone when it buzzes:

 

 **_{BossMan: 11:16 pm}_ ** _And why would you want to?_

 **_{LibertyParty: 11:16 pm}_ ** _Lonely_

 **_{BossMan: 11:16 pm}_ ** _Honestly Knox. You’re there for work. Finish what you have then leave. You do not need company_

 **_{LibertyParty: 11:16 pm}_ ** _Pleeeeeeeeease ಥ_ಥ_

 **_{BossMan: 11:20 pm}_ ** _What is that?_

 **_{LibertyParty: 11:20 pm}_ ** _A face (-ω-)_

 **_{BossMan: 11:20 pm}_ ** _Why? And stop that_

 **_{LibertyParty: 11:20 pm}_ ** _I will if u let me work in ur office (^_−)☆_

 **_{BossMan: 11:22 pm}_ ** _Fine_

 **_{LibertyParty: 11:22 pm}_ ** _Thank u! (´ε｀*)_

 **_{BossMan: 11:22 pm}_ ** _Knox_

 

He laughs a little, distracting himself enough to put his phone away and gather his things. The amusement only lasts a short time until that feeling creeps back on him. His hands are shaking.

He makes a beeline to William’s office, skipping up two steps at a time and only even slightly calming once he catches the warm glow coming from the crack under William’s office door. The feeling completely banishes once he’s inside the well lit room. The light, along with the presence of a high ranking, well experienced reaper like William, helps settle his nerves. “Thanks for lettin’ me work in here with y’, sir.”

William barely acknowledges him, only glancing up before he’s back to his work. Ronald doesn't mind. He didn’t plan on bothering William, knowing he must be overstepping boundaries William had in place for his subordinates; working his office and everything. So he sets his papers on his desk, being sure to keep them separated from William’s, then takes a seat on one of the chairs facing the desk, getting back to his work.

The comfortable silence is nice and only broken by the occasional clacking of a keyboard. Periodically, Ronald looks up from his papers just to stretch out his neck and back, however more often than not, he finds himself taking glances at his superior. He’s sure William’s forgot he’s there as he looks more at peace then Ronald’s ever seen him, despite the stack of papers he still needs to do. He’s focused, those knowledgeable green pools flickering over each word he writes or types, the end of his pen resting against his bottom lip as he pauses to read. He’s kind of handsome when Ronald really looks at him.

He doesn’t realize when he’s finished his overtime, that he’d fallen asleep at the desk, cheek on top the last paper he finished. He simply wanted to rest his eyes from staring at so many crisp white sheets with black letters. He’s only noticed when William gently shakes him awake. “Huh? Sir?” he goes to rub his eye and hits the lens of his glasses instead. “What time is it?”

“Late. You passed out on me.”

“I did? ‘m sorry.”

“You finished your work thus I’m not angry. Now, you should get going before you cannot get up tomorrow.”

Ronald nods, stretching out his arms. “Thanks again sir, for letting me work in here.”

“You weren’t bothersome like I expected you to be.” so in William’s words, you’re welcome.

After slapping his cheeks a few times to properly wake himself from his nap, he bids William goodnight again, then begins to make his way home. Yet, the closer he gets to home, the slower he begins walking. He doesn’t have a partner, a friend, no one. His flat was just him and him alone.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long time no see. Hello, I'm still working on this. Other then chapter 1, all other chapters have been updated and I'm much happier with them now. You needn't re-read them, except the end of chapter 4 has changed. Otherwise, please enjoy the next chapter I have ready for you.

He hears clanking and voices coming from the kitchen. He doesn’t think much of it, sleep still trying to lull him back into the void although it’s hard when he’s teetering on the verge of awareness with his stomach in knots. He feels ill but not physically; emotionally ill. He hates how he snubbed Eric the night before, lying once again that he’d be fine with a few extra hours of sleep. He knows, Eric knows, there’s got to be something deeper wrong with him but Eric also knows how defensive he gets when anything about his sickness is mentioned. The last thing either of them want is a fight.

He makes a low, disapproving hum in the back of his throat, flipping away from the window and the sun. He buries himself deeper into the blankets, only barely letting his eyes crack open. His bleary vision takes in the empty room, Eric’s side of the bed is empty and the door is left slightly ajar. Knowing he’s alone, he wiggles his arm free of his cocoon, closing his eyes before he dares look at it in the morning light. He takes a deep breath, before he stares down at the ugly, black veins that mark his unnaturally pale skin. He swears, the longer he lives, the more his skin turns that sickly, deathly grey which only makes the marks more prominent.

He flicks his eyes away from his hand, curling it tightly into a fist as he does. Instead, he chooses to focus on where his lover would normally be. It’s gone cold now, telling Alan Eric had been up for some time, but it doesn’t stop the brunette from at least pretending his lover is still lying beside him. He moves the same hand up, gently stroking his partners phantom cheek, his fingers are feeling the rough, short hairs Eric’s yet to shave, the warmth radiating off just the small area; Alan can’t help but smile. “Damn! This looks even better then dinner did!”

Alan snaps his head toward the door. The extra voice he’d tuned out in favour of just hearing Eric is none other then Ronald himself. What’s he doing here? It’s too early for anyone to visit, wasn’t it? Ronald’s always saved these visits for after work. He shoots upright in fear he’s overslept, that it’s not the morning sun, but the evening sun until he settles his attention on the bedside alarm clock. It’s only just past seven. In that case, why hadn’t Eric woken him up? Why hadn’t the alarm even gone off?

Throwing off the blanket and tugging down the sleeves of Eric’s nightshirt over his hands, he removes himself from the bedroom, quietly padding down the hall toward the kitchen. Not wanting to disturb quite yet, he peeks around the corner; sure enough, Ronald’s there. His attention is on his half eaten breakfast, devouring the food like he hasn’t had a proper meal in days. Eric on the other hand is occupying himself at the stove, plating his own breakfast. He’s mostly dressed for work except his jacket is hung over the back of his chair, gloves shoved in its pockets while the sleeves of his dress shirt are shoved above his elbows. Alan always loved that look. It made moments when Alan would sit at the table as Eric cooked feel more domestic, as if they were two normal mortals with no curse of immortality.

He double checks his hands, tugging the sleeves down once more then enters the kitchen, with his question directed at Ronald, “why are you here?” Ronald pauses mid fork-full, innocent eyes blow wide, staring at Alan like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Before Ronald can answer, Eric’s setting himself between him and Alan, pressing the back of his hand to Alan’s forehead. “Ye don’t feel warm.”

“I’m fine.” Alan mutters, gently brushing away Eric’s hand.

“Ye’ve been saying that a lot lad, an’ I’m not buying it anymore.” he escorts Alan to the table, gesturing for him to sit on the chair he pulls out. Alan stands a moment before taking the seat. “Eric, really. I’m—”

“Sorry love, but I’m worry about ye.” he smirks, brushing his fingers through Alan’s bedhead hair. “Get tried of sayin’ tha’.”

Alan crosses his arms. “And I’m tired of repeating ‘I’m fine’.”

“Because you aren’t.” Eric kisses his head. “And I’m not the only one worried about ye.”

“…no?”

“No. Spears called this morning, suggesting ye stay ‘ome. Told me about the demon Ron went after like an idiot and didn’t like the way ye looked when he saw ye.”

“…he didn’t?”

“Not at all. So, he called to tell me to tell ye, tha’ yer stayin’ home t’day.”

Alan blinks, his face in utter disbelief. “William called to tell you I’m to stay _home_?” Eric nods and Alan rapidly shakes his head. “Eric, I can’t! Has he gotten I’ve got—”

“Said he’d take over watchin’ Ron while ye rest.”

Ronald interrupts before Alan can further protest, “gotta side with the big guys here Alan. You need the rest.” and Alan knows the double meaning behind that.

He knows he should, knows he shouldn’t push himself to hard, and if he is honest, he can feel the residual throbbing his attacks tend to leave behind for a few days but—“Love,” Eric cuts through his train of thought, taking Alan’s hands and getting to his knees, “fer me, can ye please rest? I don’t ask fer much, and all I’m asking right now is for you to take the day off.” he kisses the back of Alan’s right hand. “And if ye still won’t, I’ll make a deal with ye. If ye stay home t’day, prove to me yer as fine as ye say ye are by tonight, I’ll let up. Won’t say anythin’ else or force ye to stay home another day. Does that sound fair?”

Alan stares into Eric’s eyes. He knows Eric’s just asked him something but for a moment, he loses himself in his partners gaze. It’s a look so soft, Alan often has a hard time believing it really is Eric that’s giving it to him. He barely catches the sound of camera shutter going off and finally he breathes out. “Fine. Deal.”

“Ah, thank ye love.” Eric leans up, placing a lasting kiss to Alan’s lips then returning to the kitchen counter.

Alan re-crosses his arms, sulking in his seat. He’s glad Eric’s shirt covers his hands as much as they do and that the marks couldn’t be felt. Still, keeping his arms crossed helps lessen the chance of Eric even catching the slightest of glimpses. Instead, he turns his attention to Ronald who’s finished his breakfast and now busy on his phone. “So, why are you here?”

Ronald shrugs. “Didn’t wanna risk sleepin’ in again so I stopped by. Eric let me stay the night.”

“When did you get here?”

Ronald pauses to think, his finger lingering on the screen before counting its flicking through whatever Ronald’s browsing through. “Around twelve-ish? Somethin’ like that?”

Alan frowns over at Eric. “You were up that late?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” the blonde admits with a shrug similar to Ronald's; nonchalant, causal. “So I stayed up with a book and made myself some tea.”

“Oh…”

“He gave me that dinner you didn’t eat.” Ronald says, “was really good too. Tiny though. Glad there’s more for breakfast.”

“Tiny?”

“Ye said ye weren’t feelin’ well, so I didn’t wanna make anythin’ that would upset yer stomach if ye had that kinda bug.” Alan nods, his fondness for his partner growing that little bit more. He hears another sound coming from Ronald’s phone, a text, “and what about not wanting to get me sick, huh?”

Alan blinks. “What?”

Eric smirks over his shoulder. “Yer wearing me shirt.”

Alan looks down at the fabric, absently beginning to play with one of the buttons. “Your shirt was warmer than mine.”

“Like me jumper?”

“I can’t very well wear your jumper to bed, now can I?”

Eric makes a rather amused sound. “No. Guess no’.”

Ronald leans back in his chair, phone now in both hands. He looks discouraged by something but Alan chooses not to ask. “So, do I get breakfast or were you planning on me sleeping in?”

“I was gonna wake ye actually. Wanted to tell ye the plan ‘fore Ron and I left.” Finally Eric turns to Alan with the brunettes breakfast; he’s disappointed when instead of the meal he’d seen Ronald devour, he gets a small bowl of porridge. “Don’t gimme that look.” Eric starts, seeing Alan’s disheartened face. “I told ye. Didn’t wanna make ye anything that might upset ye. Just bare with it fer t’day, please? Fer me?” Alan stares at the offending dish a bit longer then takes up the provided spoon. Not that he expected Eric to cook something horrible but porridge was never one of his favourite things. It is Eric though, and even if it’s porridge, there’s still love poured into having made it; that and a bit of honey. “Right, Ron and I better get goin’.” Eric announces, swinging on his jacket.

“Yep. Ready to go.” Ronald replies, pocketing his phone as he pushes himself away from the table.

With another kiss, they’re gone; Alan was alone. He sits there for a minute, listening for any telling noises before shoving up the shirt sleeves. Seeing the dark marks properly the day after an attack, he’s pleased there’s no new developments. The marks haven’t travelled past his elbow, yet. So he returns to his porridge, resting his elbow on the table, cheek on his fist. Lazily, his eyes drift over the interior of the kitchen; a space he’s known for years. He’s sure he can close his eyes and navigate the entire flat. When his eyes settle on the counter again, his attention narrows in on a knife Eric hasn’t put away.

 

******************************

 

The break room, as well as most of the office, is still sparse in this early morning. There are a few reapers milling about when they enter the room, Eric collapsing casually on the couch; Ronald wandering toward the refreshments. “Man, if I thought workin’ with Alan was gonna be awkward, workin’ with senpai is gonna be way worse.”

Eric snorts, slinging his arm over the back of the couch. “Alan wasn’t that bad. Ye two got along well enough, aye?”

Ronald spins around, looking absolutely offended. “He’s a monster! He made me skip lunch! What kinda monster does that to a man?!”

“He let you eat once.”

“ _Once_.”

Eric full on laughs, crossing his right leg over his left. “Well, ye don’t reward disobedient dogs, do ye?”

Ronald scoffs. “I’m a dog now?”

“Aye, a right hound.”

“Says the man who can’t keep his knob in his pants.”

“Righ’, tell that to the man who’s committed.”

“Doesn’t mean y’ keep it in.” Ronald sets his hands on his hips, rotating them suggestively. “Y’ gotta swing it around, show how manly y’ are, y’ knob.”

The look of pure enjoyment on Eric’s face is not the expected reaction. He expected Eric to rise to his taunts, snap back with his own mocking but it’s the other reapers reactions that have him realizing, the ones that quickly hush their conversations or leave altogether…oh _no_. “Are these the normal type of conversations you have in the morning?”

Ronald flinches, hunching his shoulders as he turns to face William. Eric just grins wolfishly. “Talked about worse things Spears.”

“Do not remind me.” William already has the death ledger prepared under his arm as he addresses Ronald. “Now, come along Knox. You have an early morning collection.”

“Now?!”

“Yes. Now.”

“But,” Ronald frantically gestures to the coffee maker, “I haven’t even had my morning cup yet!”

“Then perhaps you should think of arriving earlier. Death waits for no man, having had coffee or not.”

“I thought we were death.”

“We only work for her. Now let us go, Knox. It’s far too early for you to be trying my patience already.”

“Have fun darlin’.” Eric laughs at him. Ronald waits until William’s back is fully tuned before childishly sticking out his tongue at Eric as he passes earning a V-sign in return and a matching grin.

It’s easy to catch up with William, falling in stride next to him. While he might have enjoyed some light banter with the man during lunch the other day, they’re on the clock now. At least Alan could split the work and a few jokes, but this was William, a man who did not take work anything less than serious.

It didn’t help, or maybe it did, that William’s attention was solely on the death list. Ronald walked next to him yet William barely even acknowledge his presence besides a quick nod. At least with Alan, the silence between each reap could be filled with some banter. Even if had only been a few souls, it made Ronald realize just how much he missed Alan already. It didn’t help this ‘Annie’ decided to text him again this morning. It simply said ‘have a wonderful day’ and that was it but just like last morning, it unnerved him. He still had zero idea who this woman was, how she knew he’d slept in, why she was quick to text him out of nowhere. “Knox, focus please.”

Ronald snaps out of his mind, blinking at William before looking back at the corpse he’d probably just been staring at for a minute or so. “Yeah, sorry.” he’d been getting stuck in his head way too much lately.

The day carried on and London continued its streak of good weather. The sun is warm, a wonderful blue sky stretching over the bustling city. The rate of the collections had slowed to the point they were only wasting time, wandering through London until the next soul was due. Despite that, William still has his nose deep in the death ledger, checking and rechecking times. Even Alan wasn’t that punctual.

Ronald follows along behind William, arms folded behind his head enjoying the sunlight beating down on his face. It’s probably even better for William who, more often than not, is locked inside his office. Ronald’s not sure he could ever stand being cooped up like that.

The mortals pass them by without a thought; reapers completely invisible to their eyes. They are only seen when they want to be seen. It does amuse Ronald to no end that he can do whatever he wants in front of them and they’d be none the wiser. On the other hand, back when he was alive, how many reapers had he passed? Had William and his mortal self crossed paths at some point?

Of course, the mortals that do see them, do not realize what they are, do not understand what they symbolize, so when someone runs straight into William, a man with ash blonde hair sticking up all over, his face beet red and breathing hard, Ronald knows that mortal will be on their list some point today. What Ronald doesn’t expect, is for that man to pin William to the brick wall and sneer at him, “watch where the fuck you’re goin’.”

William, as calm as always, merely adjusts his glasses. “My apologies.”

“Damn right better apologize, tosser.” he tosses, with little effect, William to the side as he storms off.

William has an eyebrow quirked while he fixes his suit, brushing off his shoulders. “Manners seem to be a thing of the past.” Ronald hears William utter to himself.

“Yeah, they must be,” Ronald agrees, bending to pick up the ledger William dropped, “you okay sir?”

“I’m fine.” William answers, taking the offered ledger. “Thank you.” He flips it open and skims forward a few pages, stopping at the last one. “Dean Hasley. He’s due to perish from blunt force trauma to the skull later this evening.” the ledger snaps closed and William checks his watch. “Mm.”

Ronald shifts a bit on his feet then reaches out to brush away the gravel off William’s back. William just gives him a strange look. “Just tryna help.”

“Thank you, I suppose.”

Ronald shoves his hands into his pockets, walking alongside William once more. It feels strangely more awkward now, but at least Alan was resting. “Hey, thanks for suggestin’ Alan stays home.”

“I’m pleased he took the suggestion unless Slingby forced him into staying home. Slingby’s concern for his partner helped hide my real intention for Humphries resting.”

“Well, I was there and can say, Alan was stubborn for a bit until Eric pulled the ‘for me’ card.”

“I’m pleased to hear that Eric was as worried as I assumed he was.”

“…were you?”

“Worried about Alan as Eric was?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course. At first, I hadn’t thought much about it when Humphries joined me for dinner as he hadn’t finished his plate. I thought I’d given him too much until Slingby brought up his concern for Humphries at the academy though I never really put it together that it was his thorns until yesterday I’m afraid. Knowing he’s suffered another attack so soon after already having one has me far more concerned for his wellbeing.” he looks over at Ronald. “Do you know if the thorns left any more marks?” Ronald shakes his head automatically. He’s already lying to Eric and William’s knows of the attack already, what would be the harm in lying about the marks? “I’m pleased to hear that, at least.” Ronald nods, again, automatically. Somehow, he feels this is only going to become bigger and far worse then what this lie was now.

At some point, they come to a stop outside a nice little cafe, just standing and observing despite the tantalizing smell from inside. Ronald stares longingly through the window at a few patrons, or rather, the food on their table. As good as Eric’s breakfast was, the smell wafting under his nose was far too tempting. “Hey sir, I have an idea.”

“An idea?” William repeats, sounding oddly intrigued.

“Yeah. Since, y’know, we’re standin’ here doin’ nothin’ while we wait, whyyyy don’t we get somethin’ to eat?”

“To eat?”

Ronald grins. “Yeah.” he jabs his thumb at cafe. “Smells good yeah? What’dya say?”

William turns around, as if he hadn’t noticed the cafe or smelt the food. His eyes flick all around the building, as if he was scoping it out for some reason. He checks his watch again, waiting until the second hand passes twelve. “We have exactly an hour and ten minutes until our next collections…so I suppose a stop in won’t hurt.”

“Yes!” Ronald cheers.

Ronald leads this way this time, the friendly atmosphere making Ronald feel right at home. He dons his charming smile, winking cheekily at a few ladies that gave him an appreciative look over. He almost misses how wary of everyone William is. “Hello sirs.” the woman at the counter greets.

“Hello to you.” Ronald’s grin spreads, resting his forearms on the counter. “Can we get two orders of cod and chips?”

“A single.” William corrects.

Ronald holds back an eye roll. “A _single_ order of cod and chips then?”

The woman looks amused but not at Ronald. Instead, she seems to be taking a good long look over William and Ronald feels a stirring in his gut, an unwelcome one he’s only felt a handful of times. “And for you sir?”

“An Earl Grey, thank you.”

Ronald pops out his wallet to pay but William’s already set down the money before finding an empty table. Of course it’s the farthest away from people he can find. Ronald fully rolls his eyes, the woman still looking amused at their previous exchange. “Eat out with him often?” she asks as the foods prepared.

“Second time actually.”

“Really? Oh. Well…” she plays with a strange of her brown hair hanging over her right temple. “Do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”

Ronald blinks, biting his tongue before he can lie. “Yeah, pretty sure he is.” he’s also pretty sure it’s rude of him, but once the food is ready, he takes the tray with a little more force then he intended, bringing it to the table William picked. “Y’ didn’t need to pay sir. I suggested it.”

“You paid for my coffee the other day, thus I believed I’d return the favour.” William replies, nodding his thanks as he takes the cup. “Besides, my money would waste away if I never used it. It’s not often I spend it on pleasure.”

Ronald swallows his remark to that, instead asking, “so you’re that well off?” he picks up a chip, biting into it.

“For the hours I work, I bloody well hope so.” he sips his tea, watching the orange liquid swirl in his cup.

“No kiddin’. Dunno how y’ do all that work.”

“Years of routine help.”

“Yeah, but how’d y’ start? I woulda died the first week.”

“I needed to prove myself.” William replies. Ronald’s surprised he’s got an answer. “Many thought I was too young to take on this job, thus I wanted to prove them all wrong. Evidently, I did so quite well. After three decades of working as London’s District Manager, most of them allow me to work in peace.”

“Most?”

“There are some on the Council that insist I am still unfit for this job. Thankfully, they are in the minority now.”

Ronald eats another chip. “Don’t think I could see anyone bein’ the boss but you, sir.” William hums through another sip. Ronald silently continues eating his lunch, devouring the two fish patties before looking at the rest of the chips in the basket. He looks over at William who’s just staring out the window, his fingers tapping idly against the cup. “Hey, try one.” Ronald says, pushing the basket toward the man.

William turns his head from the window. “No thank you.”

“Why not?”

“Might you recall our conversation about pizza?”

Ronald looks dumbfounded. “C’mon sir! Y’ can’t eat healthy all the time. ‘sides, you’re depriving your taste buds!” he wiggles the basket enticingly. William continues to look at the basket, drumming his fingers on the table. Then, probably to humour Ronald, picks up a chip. He examines the thing; thick with seasoning specks sprinkled on it. He looks like it’ll bite him first but he does bite it in half once he’s done his through investigation. “Weeeeell?” Ronald prods as William thinks.

“It’s…decent.”

Ronald laughs. “Just decent?”

William finishes the chip, brushing off his hands. “Fine. Good.”

“Then? Join me in this feast!” he smirks. To Ronald’s surprise, William does indulge. The second and third one he still looks at it oddly, but after that, he enjoys the chips just as Ronald does.

Ronald’s content to sit back and enjoy the lunch, when his phone goes off. He shoves the last bit of the chip into his mouth and shifts to pull out his phone. He stops chewing to actually digest the text he’s got.

 

 **_{Annie: 12:12}_ ** _I want to share a meal with you one day_

 

He immediately stiffens, keeping his head down but lifts his eyes to see William. The man looks unconcerned, his eyes back on the outside world while he slowly munches away on the chip he holds between his fingers. “Hey sir?”

He replies with a, “hm?” not even looking at Ronald.

“Can y’ do me a favour?”

And that catches William’s attention, turning his head with a look. “And what would be?”

“See anyone around here with their phone out and lookin’ at me?”

He watches William’s eyes scan the small crowd in the cafe. Ronald’s surprised he does so without questions. “There are a few looking at you and a few with their phones out but none that strike me as wanting your immediate attention. Why?”

Ronald keeps his eyes on his phone, biting the corner of his bottom lip. Does he tell William this Annie woman is still texting him when all it could be is one big coincidence? No, he better not. Not yet anyway. “Ah, no reason. Just kinda got that feelin’, y’know?” William knows that’s not the reason at all but doesn’t press the issue. Instead, he picks up another chip and returns to admiring the outside landscapes.

Ronald puts his phone away and takes a deep breath. This isn’t something he’s going to work himself up over. This was all just a big mistake, he was sure of it, so he takes another deep breath, then dives in for another chip.

Between the two of them, the basket empties quickly and Ronald sits back, sighing contentedly. “That was good.”

William finishes his tea. “It was a nice change.”

“Right?”

As they’re prepared to go, William ready to stand, the same woman from the counter approaches their table, smiling. “I hope the food was to your liking.” she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, “and I hope I’m not being too forward sir, but if you’re free at anytime, you could give me a call?”

Her fingers with manicured nails held out a scrap of paper to William who looks at her with concealed surprise. Being polite, he takes the paper and the woman rushes off to the back of the cafe before he can say anything. “Well then. I hadn’t expected this.” William says.

“Neither was I.” although he knows he should have considering her earlier question. “Congrats, I guess.” William looks at the paper a bit longer before pocketing it. “Wait, you’re keepin’ it?”

“If I do or do not, does it concern you?”

Ronald knew that answer. Obviously no, it didn’t. It also didn’t help that odd jealousy he felt before bubble up again. Just what exactly was he jealous of? William getting the attention from the pretty woman instead of him? Or William getting the attention at all? “It doesn’t.”

“Correct. Now, let us go.”

“Yeah…”

For the final time, William takes the lead out of the cafe, continuing their way down the street. Hands back in his pockets, he keeps his eyes locked on William. He never realized how tall William was until now. Before he knew what he was doing, he let his eyes roam down William’s long legs. He must be a really good dancer, Ronald thought. He lets his eyes trail back up to William’s head, finding something new there too. While Ronald originally thought William’s hair was only black, he finds, in the way the sun hits him, there’s some deep brown hues there as well; William’s suit as well was something Ronald takes the time to notice, how it fit to his form, perfectly trimmed to him, showing off his thin waist, those long legs.

Ronald shakes his head, cheeks going bright pink. He shouldn’t be admiring his boss like this…then again, being the boss hadn’t stopped others, Alan and Grell excellent examples, from doing more then admiring. Still, Alan, to this day, as far as Ronald knew, was the only one who’d seen what William looked like under that suit. “Y’ miss Alan?”

William stops dead in his tracks, spinning around. “Excuse me?”

“You miss Alan?” he repeats.

William locks their eyes for one brief second. “That is not appropriate work conversation.”

“When am I gonna talk t’ y’ outside of work?”

“Considering you’ve never asked, you never will.”

Ronald cocks his head. “Y’ mean, I can ask y’ t’ join me for a pint or somethin’?”

“You can but that does not mean I will agree to such arrangements.”

Ronald continues to stare, mouth hanging open. “See?! Y’ make it difficult.”

“And I have no intention of making it easier.” Ronald huffs, shoulders going slack. Yeah, he was going to miss Alan.

They went about their work with no more conversation. Ronald tries to initiate something, the quiet driving him insane, but William shoots down anything before it starts.

Ronald losses track of time by just going about their collections, they come to a familiar, well, he wouldn’t say face since it’s pretty much been beaten in at this point. William flips open the death list as Ronald brings down his scythe. He clicks his tongue. “These are the type of mortals I feel nothing for.” William says, probably more to himself then Ronald, “the ones who believe they are higher than everyone else.”

Ronald snorts. “Y’ mean y’ actually feel sorry for some of them?”

“The ones that warrant it.”

Ronald catches William’s solum look out the of the corner o this eye but doesn't say anything. Everyone had their secrets; William probably more then anyone.

They finish quickly after that, Ronald prepared for some pleasant goodbye when they enter the realm only to have William take the death ledger, give Ronald a curt goodbye then leave. Ronald rubs the back of his head, hoping Alan would be back tomorrow.

 

******************************

 

Eric was sore. His back was sore, his neck was sore, his arms were sore, his legs were sore, _everything_ was _sore_. Rolling his shoulders, the bones cracked, releasing some of the built up tension.

He opens the door to the flat, trying to keep quiet in case Alan’s chosen to go to bed early like last night. What he doesn’t expect, when he turns after closing the door, is to be kissed. Eric blinks as Alan pulls from him, smiling with a cup of tea in his hands. “I shouldn’t kiss you, I know, but I wanted to apologize for being so put out lately.”

Eric lets his eyes wander over Alan. He’s even more amazed to see him in a white, low collared, t-shirt with black lounge pants. The shirt accentuated how thin Alan is, but he concentrates on Alan’s exposed collarbone the v-neck barely keeps hidden instead. Having Alan willing wanting to be affectionate, he doesn’t stop himself from hugging the smaller man carefully to him, kissing down Alan’s neck and placing a little love bite on the junction where Alan’s neck meets his shoulder. “I’m glad ye did.” Eric sighs, leaning up to place his big hand over the mark, smiling at his lover. “I take it ye enjoyed yer sick day?”

Alan preened at the affection. “I did, yes.” he hands Eric the cup, “you were right. I needed this. I think I might take a few more days off to fully recover.”

Eric grins now. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Gives me time to mark the other side.” he says, moving to place his hand on the opposite side of Alan’s neck. He leans back down, kissing Alan’s temple, accepting the cup as he does. “And thank ye darlin’. I need this just as much t’night.”

Alan steps aside, wrapping his arms around Eric’s was it, pressing against him, gesturing with his other arm to the couch then the hallway. “Do you want to snog on the couch or would you want me to work on those sore muscles for you?”

“Ye don’t need to do tha’. The ache’ll be gone t’morrow.”

“I need to repay you though, for putting up with me.”

“I love ya, so I’m not puttin’ up with anythin’.” he wraps his free arm around Alan. “Besides, I think I like the idea of snogging here.”

Alan smirks. “That’s more then doable.” he directs Eric to the couch, taking Eric’s arm to lead him there.

Eric sets the cup on the end table, letting his hands glide down Alan’s bare arms. There’s a flash of something in Alan’s eyes, though he can’t place his finger on what it was. He passes it off as guilt for how he’d been acting and bends down for another kiss. “I need to go get outta this suit, so make yerself comfortable. I’ll be back shortly.”

“Hurry then. I’ll be waiting.” he kisses Eric’s cheek, plopping down on the couch. He makes sure Eric’s gone before running his index finger down the underside of his left arm. Bending his fingers of the same hand, he can see the marks faintly peeking through his DIY fix it job. At last this made it a hell of a lot easier to face Eric.

Eric returns not long after, Alan opening his arms in greeting, pulling Eric down by wrapping this arms around the blonde’s neck. “I love you Eric. Please…please remember that, okay?”

Eric looks at him strangely before kissing him sweetly, gently; a kiss they hadn’t shared in so long. “And I love ye just as much, my light.”  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this story, even if it kills me

Ronald fought with himself not to return to Eric’s flat that night. Not only had Alan seemed annoyed that he was there, he was sure he’d be overstepping his boundaries considering he no longer had an excuse besides a strange trepidation he wasn’t even sure why he had it to begin with. It was with that reservation he stayed in his flat.

He bypassed making himself dinner, instead checking every inch of his flat, turning on all the lights he could to banish even the most minuscule of darkness in the corners. He’s being silly, he knows it, but being silly doesn’t stop him from crawling under his covers and willing himself into a restless sleep.

He feels even sillier when he wakes realizing he feels thankful that he woke at all. Then again, it’s a fleeting feeling once he sees he’s received another text from Miss Annie. He’s nervous as he scratches blow his ear, even if the text oddly reads, _good morning. I hope you slept well_.

 

 **_{LibertyParty: 6:45 am}_ ** _Srry, think u got the wrong number._

 

He wonders if she’ll even reply back, wonders if he should have texted her to begin with. Maybe if he didn’t reply at all, she would have given up that he wasn’t paying her attention. Instead he gets up, dresses then sits back on his bed with a loose tie, phone held tightly in his hands for a solid six minutes. Nothing. Not a ‘the numbers were so similar! I’m sorry!’ or anything like that. Eventually he just rolls his eyes, pocketing his phone. As he finishes his morning routine, he assumes she was just too embarrassed to reply.

He slips on his white oxfords and begins his walk to work. If anyone could believe it, he’d taken William’s advice, choosing to get up just that little bit earlier to be sure he could have his morning coffee. The stuff in the break room wasn’t the best coffee, didn’t even come close to decent coffee, but it was still caffeine.

The office had even fewer reapers than yesterday. It seemed only William and a few others were programmed to just be up this early, even if ‘early’ was just a bit before seven.

The liquid splashes into his chosen cup, filling it to near spilling. The steam hits his face, warming it from autumns brisk morning. From that alone, he can feel winter creeping closer, honestly wouldn't be surprised if they got snow in the coming days. With nothing added, he takes a sip, finding even if it wasn’t the best, it was exactly what he needs. “Knox? Well, good morning. I hadn’t expected to see you here this early.”

Ronald faces William with a wink. “Mornin’ boss! Figured I’d take your advice. Need my coffee after all.”

William almost looks surprised. “Impressive.”

Ronald wants to step aside, allow William to the coffee, instead he chooses to pick out a mug for William and fill it up. What was certainly subtle expression of surprise turns to full blown out shock; Ronald continues smiling. “What?”

“I could have done that on my own.” he replies, face quickly returning to stoicism.

“And?” he hands William the black mug. “People can do nice thin’s for y’, y’know.”

William takes the black mug, just staring at it, as if he’s contemplating the fact that, yes, others can be kind to him. Ronald’s pretty sure William’s heard some of the nasty rumours that go around, almost impossible he hasn’t heard at least one, but he feels, after spending some time with the man, there is another person under that cold facade, the man Alan had been so fond of. “Thank you.” he says after a moment, “but I am very capable of making my own coffee. Unlike you barbarians, I much prefer my coffee with sugar and cream.”

Ronald steps aside to let William at the container of sugar. He almost feels like he _should_ have been offended, but there was that same, strange playful kind of tone he’d heard during lunch that day. “Me? Y’ get the full flavour like this! Addin’ all that other stuff just takes away from the rich—that is way too much fuckin’ sugar!”

What Ronald expects to be one spoonful turns out to be eight with only two drops of cream. “Humphries said something similar.” he muses, sipping the liquid like he’s not drinking nearly pure sugar.

Ronald makes a face at the mug. “Egh.” he sips his own, pure, coffee. “Y’ like sweet things that much?”

“I suppose.”

“But you lecture me about pizza and chips?”

“I never claimed to be perfect.”

Ronald heavily tolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay.” and instead of retreating to the seclusion of his office, William chooses to sit on the empty couch. The reapers that have begun filing in don’t seem to notice their boss and those that do are quick to take what they want then leave again. Ronald feels strange that he’s never noticed that, how that must make William feel, but of course, William looks unconcerned either because he hasn’t noticed or doesn’t care and Ronald’s willing to bet its the later.

He’s also not sure if it’s because of that realization, or something else, that makes him take a seat next to William. While he slouches like he tends to, William’s straight backed, one leg elegantly crossed over the other while his mug is held in his lap. If Ronald didn’t know where he was, he could have sworn he was at some regal party or something. “Y’ can relax sir. ’S called a break room for a reason.”

William glances at him. “I’m afraid I cannot break habit.”

“…guess it’s pretty ingrained into y’, huh?”

“Indeed.”

Ronald drops the back of his head to the cushions. “So…” he bounces his foot on the ground. “Us again? Or is Alan back?”

“I’m afraid Humphries has requested the rest of the week off.”

“Oh, well, that’s good. Least we know he’s takin’ this seriously for once, right?”

“Indeed.” William pushes up his glasses, letting his index finger linger on the bridge of his nose. “I’m sure working with me is not ideal, but it is something we both must endure.”

Ronald shrugs. “Nah. It’s kinda neat workin’ with y’.” he says, being quite sincere. He knows how awkward yesterday was, but also knows deep down, _deep_ , down, William is a good man.

“Well…” William lets his hand drop, looking himself a little caught off guard. “I hadn’t expected that.”

“Why not?”

“Not many would say it’s ‘neat’ working with their boss.”

“I think it is. ‘sides, y’ don’t get out your office enough. It’s probably nice for you, right?” William nods. “Then I can put up with you for a couple hours.” he grins.

William actually looks amused, as if it’s nice to have a break from his stoic persona, much like when they had lunch together. _Technically_ they hadn’t started their work yet, so Ronald assumes it’s why William’s more willing to humour him. “Much appreciated Knox.” They lapse into silence, Ronald throwing back his coffee while William sips his beverage.

A few minutes pass and the death list is summoned into William’s hand. Ronald peers over William’s arm to read it himself, frowning when he notes there’s a collection due in ten minutes. “Are you finished your drink?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s be off.”

Ronald sets his mug down next to William’s and follows him out. Once they port to the location of the collection, William hands over the death list, scythe already gripped in his other hand. Ronald knows now, William’s gone full work mode. The change is subtle yet eerie. Ronald wonders if there would be a change at all if William was still in his office, working tirelessly on his paperwork “…hey sir?”

“Mm?”

“Can I ask something since we’re just waiting?”

“You may.”

“Do y’ hate me?” Ronald knows, despite what William said earlier, the man would much rather be in said office then out here with him.

The look turned on him makes Ronald second guess his conclusion. “Why would I? This is one of the few hiccups you’ve had in a very long career. Honestly, you’re probably one of my better reapers.”

Ronald blinks owlishly. “Really?”

“Certainly. Though I never liked picking favourites, certainly wouldn’t give anyone special benefits even if they were, you work just as hard as the Senior Officers. Dare I say, even better then some.” Ronald can’t help but feel smug, “however this little stunt makes me question if you’re truly ready for a promotion.”

There’s another blink as he lets that information sink in. “Promotion?”

“I’d been considering it. Now? Well, I’ll see if you’ve improved once I deem you capable of solo reaping again.” Ronald swallows hard, realizing now how bad he’d screwed up. Promotion meant he’d be able to move of his cramped flat, get something nicer, a soft mattress to! Shit… “Any other questions you wish to ask?”

Ronald feels like anything’s a touchy subject now, especially if he wants to prove to William he could handle a promotion, but now that William’s asked, there is one other question on his mind, however trivial it may be. “One, I guess. That number the woman gave y’ at lunch yesterday. Y’ call her?”

“I tossed it into the bin actually.”

Ronald saps his head up to full attention. “You what?! Seriously?! She was really pretty though!”

“I’ve always found Alan rather handsome.”

Ronald flushes after that, returning his attention to the empty ally. He feels like he knew the answer before he asked it, but also feels rather pleased that he hadn’t called, that William fancies only men. “Ah, yeah, so, why wait then?”

“It would have been rude to dispose of it where she could have seen me do so.”

“Awe, that’s sweet sir. Lookin’ out for her feelin’s. Y’know, y’ coulda just told her politely you weren’t interested.”

“I could have yes, but she looked nervous enough. I’d rather not make her feel worse if I declined. Besides, I’m sure a strapping young man will walk in and she’ll forget I was ever there.”

“Why go for young when she could have mature?” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively only to have William swack him over the head with his scythe. “Senpaaaaai!”

“Enough of that Knox.”

Ronald grumbles, rubbing the top of his head. Still, despite the reprimand Ronald could have sworn he’d seen William’s lips twitch into the smallest, _tiniest_ , hint of a smile. “Well, did y’ ever have someone, ah, before?” he expects the silence he gets. “Right. Too personal for work. Got it.” he sighs, looking up at the sky. Their luck with the weather ran out; the sky a dark grey, clouds thick, threatening a downpour.

That threat is quickly carried out. They both look at the quick flash across the sky and no sooner had thunder followed, rain soaked them through. Ronald grits his teeth, looking at William who holds his hand above his eyes like a visor. “Unfortunate.” the man mutters, scanning the area for shelter.

“You can say that again.” Ronald throws back his bangs. “And here I thought we were gonna get sun for a bit longer.”

William turns his head, still searching. He eventually pinpoints an awning over the doors of one of the shops across from them. “There.” he motions before jumping from the roof they were perched, hiding under the plastic.

Ronald’s quick to follow, shaking his head. Stray water droplets fly everywhere, including hitting William in the face. “What? You’re wet already, so what’s it matter?” he replies at the look he’s given.

William snatches the death list from Ronald, shaking water off enough to open and keep the pages dry. “Two more minutes.”

“Ugh.”

William shares the sentiment. He keeps his eyes on his watch until the time to wait is up, both dashing into the home; the corpse lay tucked away in bed. Ronald brings down his scythe, being sure to do this collection as slowly as possible, hoping the rain would let up once he finished. If it were Alan with him, Ronald suspects they could have waited until they _absolutely_ had to leave the warm, dry shelter. With William? The moment Ronald’s done, he’s ushered back out into the rain. It’s let up a bit, but not by much. “Don’t like rain.” Ronald says, “always wanted to move somewhere warm when I was younger.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. Never had the money to ‘course, but I always dreamed of somewhere I could enjoy hot summer days all year round.”

“Perhaps you’d do well in Italy.”

“Maybe. can’t speak a lick of Italian though. So, I dunno, maybe America or somethin’.” he takes a chance asking his next question, “you?”

“I’ve always enjoyed rain days. Of course, preferably when inside, but I’m perfectly happy remaining in England.” the normal thin line of his lips twitches ever so slightly downward. “We don’t have much choice where we go anymore anyhow.”

“…yeah. We don’t. We gotta get transferred like Eric did, yeah?”

“Like Slingby, yes.”

The next collection leaves them outside still. Ronald resists kicking the ground out of boredom, reclined against a tree trunk. They were diligent reapers, yes, but it doesn’t make collections anymore entertaining.

If the rain had been a sign of bad news, that news came. The strong scent forced Ronald to attention, placing his feet firmly on the muddy ground, scythe at the ready. William on the other hand, lets out a long, annoyed sigh as a familiar figure, to Ronald, strides out from the shadows. “I suppose I couldn’t have gone at least one of these collections without running into your kind.” William states, facing the demon.

“No? Well, I must be the lucky one then as you have a scent not like other reapers. It’s far more…rotten than that boy beside you.”

“I’ve been around quite some time. That doesn’t mean I get used to the foul smell of your kind.”

Ronald steps closer to William, lowering his voice. “That’s the demon that Alan tried fighting.”

William squares his shoulders even more if possible. “I see you’re the demon that’s caused some distress as of late.”

The demon grins, those fangs on full display. “Since there’s only that one, I take it the other is no longer?”

“He’s very much alive.” William states. “You must work harder if you want my reapers dead.”

The demon does a double take before practically laughing. “ _Your_ reapers? Yes, I knew you looked familiar! We’ve never met personally, Mr. Spears, but your dire hatred for demons has spread through the underworld. You’ve become rather infamous to us.”

“Then please be so kind as to inform your friends I still despise all of you once I send you back there.”

In all the time Ronald has known William, he’s never actually seen him properly fight. He’d always stay out of confrontation, content to end any flying sparks with a swift death scythe strike. What Ronald witnessed during William training with Eric was nothing compared to the real thing. Ronald knows he should help, but William has him entranced; his movements quick, fluid, hardly expressing any fatigue or missteps despite the soggy grass or the rain obscuring his vision. If William was holding back with Eric, he really wasn’t now. He’s not completely untouched but the damage done hardly phases him.

The demon goes down with a scythe through its chest, falling to ash seconds after. “Honestly.” William says, flicking off the blood from his scythe.

“Wow sir.” Ronald whistles. “That was impressive!”

“I’m sure.” he approaches Ronald, setting him with those cold eyes. “Now, I know the reason why you didn’t, thus I will allow this incident to go, but in the future, dying reaper or not, you re not, under any circumstance, allowed to let a demon roam free. They breed faster then we kill them thus it’s best to keep in mind what I told the students.”

“…kill it before it become another reapers problem?”

“Exactly.”

Ronald nods. “Right, yessir. Won’t happen again.”

“I hope it won’t.” William walks passed Ronald, his watch holding his attention again. The collection is easy, yet the rain still isn’t letting up, so, at first, Ronald is thrilled to learn the next collection is inside. What he isn’t too thrilled about is where inside it is.

The house is now without an owner, an owner that was once an elderly widow. Ronald expects the corpse to be in bed, like the first collection, except that’s far from the case. They’re standing in front of a door in the kitchen that leads to the basement. “…you sure it’s down there?” Ronald asks, feeling very uneasy.

“Quite sure Knox.” and William opens the door and walks down the stairs without a worry. Ronald watches William until he can no longer see the man. He follows quickly, holding back the urge to childishly reach out for the older reaper. There’s something here that doesn’t sit right with him and the fact that he can’t pinpoint what that feeling is, is terrifying.

It’s only when he’s rejoined with William, does Ronald breathe. The lights are on and it’s nothing too terrifying; just a wine cellar. The corpse is lying there, but there’s no mutilation, nothing out of the ordinary. “So, heart attack?” Ronald guesses.

“Collect the soul and you’ll find out.” which William’s right thus Ronald does. He brings down his scythe and watches as the memories scroll by. As expected, heart attack is the cause of death and when he lifts his head to inform William he’s finished, William seems intrigued by the shelves stacked with bottles of wine. “Sir?”

William removes a bottle from the shelf, reading over the label. “A nineteen ninety-eight Tempranillo.”

Ronald cocks an eyebrow. “You a wine snob or somethin’?”

“Mm, more of a connoisseur.”

“Really?”

“Quite. Though this one isn’t to my particular taste, it does have a lovely favour if its blended with others.” Ronald tilts his head as William replaces the bottle. If they weren’t still soaking wet and there wasn’t a copse right at their feet, Ronald could have mistaken this for a lovely morning out with his boss. “You could probably take a few with you.”

“Why would I?”

“He’s not gonna notice.”

“No, but I’m sure his family will.” Again, William has a point. William isn’t that type of man. “You’ve finished then?”

“Ah, yeah. Done.”

“Then we shall take our leave.”

William leaves but Ronald can’t make himself move, almost as if, the moment William steps out of his sight, he’s suddenly frozen in place. He’s not scared of the body, knows it’s only a corpse, but it’s the shadows that are leering at him again.

The light in the cellar flickers then goes out. It doesn’t break, however, instead someone shut it off. Ronald can feel the darkness enclosing around him, like it has hands all on its own, reaching for his throat. Even the increased night vision reapers have does nothing here. The dark is as dark as it can get.

He feels the tips of his fingers grow cold, that icy feeling slowly traveling down his hands, up his arms. There’s an even colder feeling brushing over the shell of his right ear, then there’s something there. _Something_ is just barely touching his skin and then he hears it. A voice. He can hear the jaw cracking as it opens to speak, _“why?”_.

Ronald bolts from the cellar, practically barrelling through William if the man didn’t have a strong of a stance as he did. His hands are gripping Ronald’s biceps hard; he looks extremely perturbed. “Knox, what’s wrong?”

Ronald breathes hard, William’s hands anchoring him to the present. William is staring at him with those intense eyes, waiting for some sort of excuse as to why he probably looks absolutely mortified, but Ronald can’t bring himself to tell William the truth. It’s silly. It’s not real. It’d only been his imagination running away on him in the dark, lonely, cellar. “I…I’m good.” he pants out, “really. Fine.”

“You’re positive? Because you don’t look bloody fine. You don’t come running out like that if you’re ‘fine’.”

Ronald swallows, closing his eyes, counting backward in his head. Once he reaches one, he breathes out, offering William his best smile. “Yeah, I’m sure. Just, my mind kinda got away from me down there is all.”

Ronald misses William’s hands once they’re gone. They linger for longer then is probably necessary, but they do let go and Ronald wants them back. “Honestly Knox. You gave me a fright.”

Ronald rubs the back of his neck, looking up at the roof. “Yeah, sorry sir.”

William adjusts his glasses, shaking his head. “Anyhow, I was going to say the rains stopped and the next collection isn’t for another twenty minutes, thus I’ll allow you that allotted time to go home and change into something dry.”

“Really?”

“I’ll be doing so as well.”

“Thanks sir. Really.”

Ronald takes that opportunity to go home and calm himself. While his flat was a dreaded place last night, anywhere is better than that cellar. He can still feel the cold on his skin, hear that voice which is almost why he nearly jumps out of skin when his phone goes off:

 

 **_{Alan Humphries: 10:35 am}_ ** _I’m not mad, but why the hell did you give her my number?!_

 

As he stands, completely nude in his bedroom, he stares at his phone, at Alan’s text. He had a feeling he knew who ‘ _her_ ’ was, but at the same time, how would she know it? How did Alan even know his number? They never cared to share contact information, so he can only conclude Alan must have asked Eric for it.

 

 **_{LibertyParty: 10:36 pm}_ ** _???_

 **_{Alan Humphries: 10:36 pm}_ ** _Her number_

 **_{Alan Humphries: 10:36 pm}_ ** _Annie_

 **_{LibertyParty: 10:36pm}_ ** _sorry mate. never gave ur number 2 any1_

 **_{Alan Humphries: 10:36pm}_ ** _oh, so she just /happens/ to have mine when you’re the only one I know she was talking to previously?_

 **_{LibertyParty: 10:36 pm}_ ** _Seriously! Didn’t even know ur number fore this_

 **_{Alan Humphries: 10:38pm}_ ** _Really?_

 **_{LibertyParty: 10:38 pm}_ ** _Ya_

 **_{Alan Humphries: 10:38 pm}_ ** _…_

 **_{Alan Humphries: 10:38 pm}_ ** _strange_

 **_{LibertyParty:10:38 pm}_ ** _No kidding. But let’s talk l8r. Standing bare arse naked, wet and freezing_

 **_{Alan Humphries: 10:38 pm}_ ** _I did not need to know your were naked, thank u_

 **_{LibertyParty: 10:39 pm}_ ** _wanna see? ;D_

 **_{Alan Humphries: 1:39 pm}_ ** _No thanks. No need for disappointment :)_

 **_{LibertyParty: 10:39}_ ** _Twat_

 

Ronald grins to himself. He regrets misjudging Alan before, thinking he was going to be a mini-William. Instead, he’s rather fun to talk to, something Ronald never would have guessed. Then again, he seems to have misjudged William as well.

He dons a dry suit once he’s properly entered Alan’s contact information before rejoining William. The mans dressed in a fresh suit as well, looking as put together as he always did. “Hey sir.”

“Knox. I see you’ve arrived back quicker then I expected.”

“What were y’ expectin’ me to do?”

“Fuss about a bit more.”

“Yeah, well, ‘m back.”

“I see.”

Ronald shoves his hands into his pocket, eyeing William up and down before taking another look at their death list. “So, we got until eleven for the next reap, yeah?”

“As it says.”

“And we’re just gonna ‘fuss about’ ’til then, yeeeah?” William does not look amused. In fact, he’s looking at Ronald like he’s expecting the blonde to ask a question which he should, because there is one on his tongue. “Then can I ask somethin’ else?”

“You ask quite a lot of questions.”

“I’m a curious lad. Humour me.” he smirks. “So, can I? It’s not about y’, so don’t worry. It’s about Alan actually.”

William hesitates before he gives his answer, “I suppose it’s fine then.”

“In all the time you’ve known Alan, he ever, like even in the _slightest_ shown an interest in girls?”

Now William just looks plain perplexed. Ronald’s sure, out of all the questions he could have asked, this was not one of them. “No and he never has fancied them. Is there a reason why you’re asking this?”

“Kinda. Say, if a girl was interested in him, and they texted him, y’ think they’d know or y’ think they’d be hopin’ for the best?”

“Knox, what’s this about?” Ronald is ready to make up another lie, tell William something along the lines of the truth but then why not just tell him it was this Annie woman? Thus he does, tells him that she’s been constantly texting him and that he still has zero idea who she is, how she even got his number. Although, he does leave out what he felt in the wine cellar. He feels that goes past the point of William taking this seriously. “I see.”

“And?”

“No. Alan has made it very clear he does not favour the opposite sex thus any woman wishing to start something with him would be wasting their time and I’m sure most of our female staff know this.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sure this Annie woman is just trying to start trouble.”

“Y’ think?”

“I do.” clearly done with the conversation, William is already on his way, Ronald quietly following behind. The rest of their collections are over soon enough and this time, it’s Ronald who rushes off. He thanks William, offers him a goodnight, then makes a beeline for his flat.

Once inside, he takes out his phone, calling up Alan. He knows Eric’s still working overtime, having to cover for Alan, and he feels this is probably the best time to talk about this situation before Eric overhears something and gets the wrong idea. _“What?”_

“Wow. A ‘hello’ would be nice.”

_“Hello. Now what do you want?”_

“I was just thinkin’ we could talk about _her_.”

He hears the creaking of springs then a ‘clink’ of porcelain on wood. Tea in bed sounded like a wonderful idea honestly. _“I would like to get his figured out.”_

“Well, what’d she say first of all? Was she tryin’ t’ get into your trousers?”

_“Far from it. The only thing she, well, I wouldn’t say ‘said’, but the only thing she texted was that smile emoticon.”_

Ronald plops himself on his bed, flopping onto his back. “That’s it?”

_“That’s it.”_

“No ‘what are y’ wearin’?’ or ‘thinkin’ of you t’night’ sorta stuff?”

_“No…are those texts normal for you?”_

“Used to be.”

 _“_ **_Used to be_ ** _, he says. Why not anymore?”_

“Dunno. Things are just…kinda dry lately.”

_“Charms worn off?”_

“I really wish I could tell ya.”

Alan hums. _“Well, if you want my advice, despite my limited dating experience, put yourself out there for more than just what you prefer. Try new things.”_

“…like guys?”

_“If you think that’s what you need.”_

“But…” he frowns. “Alan, I dunno if I can.”

“ _Why? You have no problem flirting with me.”_

“But that’s play flirting, y’know? I’m not expectin’ anything. To do it for real…kinda scares me.”

_“Have you ever been attracted to men?”_

He wants to say ‘no’ but in the back of his mind, he knows that’s a lie. “Maybe? I dunno.” he laughs quietly. “Can’t believe I’m havin’ this conversation with you.”

_“What’s wrong with me?”_

“You’re Alan Humphries. I had a totally different expectation about you.”

_“Believe it or not, you aren’t the first to tell me that.”_

“No, I can believe it.”

_“Well…let’s end this conversation here. I’m tired, as I’m sure you are. Eric’s told me he’ll be staying late again tomorrow, so why don’t you come here after work? We can discuss all of this in person.”_

“Yeah, okay. Night Alan, then, I guess.”

 _“Goodnight Ronald.”_  



	7. Chapter 7

As Eric had told Alan the night before, he was stuck with overtime for another night. In the back of Ronald’s mind, there is guilt that his friend has to put up with double the paperwork, double the collections and balance teaching on top of it all. He knew it wasn’t fair for Eric to suffer from his stupid choices but he also knew that if Alan was resting, finally treating his throne like they weren’t some small inconvenience, Eric would do more then even this.

The only slight positive that came from Eric’s overtime, was the chance to talk to Alan without the blonde being there. Now, he trusted Eric with a lot of things, that privilege came with the title of being Ronald’s best mate, but this was a topic he wasn’t ready to discuss with Eric yet. He hardly knew Alan on a personal level, still wouldn’t call each other friends, but Alan was likely to take this more seriously then take the piss out of him like Eric would.

The evening is rather chilly, Ronald wearing his thickest coat that didn’t count as a winter jacket quite yet, his gloves still snuggly on his hands. He’s already knocked on the door of Alan’s and Eric’s shared flat, waiting for an answer. He looks around, finding for all the times he’s been here, he’s never actually looked at the scenery. Like most homes in this district, it didn’t stand out much other then a few extra flowers that were wilting as winter was coming. There was a streetlight just at the end of the front garden, the grounds covered in red, orange and yellow leaves that were haphazardly raked into small piles. Ronald guesses it’s what Alan’s tried to instead of being cooped up inside all day.

He hears the click of the lock and when he’s expected to be greeted by a proper Alan; clothes properly ironed, hair neatly brushed, glasses spotless, he’s greeted by quite the opposite. His clothes are rumbled, hair ruffled and glasses a little titled. Ronald grins, “good mornin’.”

Alan rolls his eyes, stepping aside to allow Ronald in. “I ended up having a small nap.”

“Yeah, can tell.”

Alan doesn’t try straightening out his hair or clothes. All he does is fix his glasses, making his way to the kitchen. Ronald follows along, noting the blanket on the couch with a book on the floor. “Tea?” the brunette asks, already getting the kettle ready.

“Yes please.” Ronald says, dropping to a sweat at the kitchen table. It’s sort of surreal being here with only Alan around. Normally, Alan’s the one out and it’s just him and Eric. Now, it’s Alan keeping him company and he won’t like, it’s a little uncomfortable. “So, how y’ feelin’?”

“Mm…alright. I’ve certainly felt worse.” he replies, setting the kettle to boil before joining Ronald at the table. If Ronald ignores the fact he has zero interest in Alan, it almost looks domestic. The kind of ‘hey honey, I’m home’ sort of domestic and Ronald gets a glimpse of what Eric’s so lucky to have. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“How are you feeling after last night?”

“Not following.”

“Annie.”

“Oh!” Ronald scrunches his face, recalling—and still no closer to figuring out—how she got Alan’s number. “Okay? Freaks me the hell out that she got your number though. ‘m serious. Never gave it to her or said anythin’ about you.”

Alan removes his phone from his pocket, setting it on the table. Both of them stare at is, as if waiting for a text to suddenly appear. It doesn’t of course, but it’s still unnerving. “It is odd.” Alan agrees, opening his phone to go to his texts. He flips the phone around to show Ronald what he was told was sent last night. “I’m not sure why she thinks I have anything to do with you and her.” 

Ronald stares at the smile emoticon, trying to figure out if there might have been some hidden meaning behind it which he doubts there actually is. “Yeah, me either. If anything, feel like she’d try messagin’ Eric or somethin’. Like, he’s her best change at gettin’ some… _ if _ he wasn’t loyal to you.” he corrects once Alan sets him with a glare.

Alan returns his gaze to his phone, taking it back to put it away. “I don’t like it, but you’re right. Eric would be her best choice.”

“Which freaks me out why she texted you.” Ronald repeats. “Like,  _ why _ you? We barely talk outside me hangin’ around Eric and these last few days.”

“I was wondering the same thing. Something is wrong but I can’t tell you what.” he leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Have you tried talking to her?”

“Kinda? I messaged her yesterday mornin’ sayin’ she’s probably got the wrong number. Never got a reply until I was with senpai and she asked ‘why’ then you messaged me.”

“‘Why’?”

“Dunno either.”

Alan’s scratching the side of his head now, thinking hard about this. Ronald knows, no matter how smart Alan is, he won’t come up with an answer for this. Instead, he decides to change the topic a little, “you ever fancy girls?”

Alan’s look suddenly switches and he’s looking more than confused about the question but ultimately only shrugs. “When I was alive I didn’t exactly have a choice. I tried for my family, I really did, but every lover I had left, for obvious reasons.”

“Couldn’t please them?”

“I didn’t even know where to begin and mother talked about grandchildren once. That was a horrifying thought in and of itself.”

Ronald can’t help smiling a little. “Y’ woulda make a great dad.”

“No. I wouldn’t of.”

Ronald now has head cocked. “Why not?”

“Even when I was alive, I wasn’t a very healthy man. I would get sick far too often and most of the time I was bedridden for weeks on end with my family having my grave prepared and ready for me multiple times. That’s also the reason why I decided I’d have enough of my mortal life.”

He flinched, looking away from the brunette. “Sorry.”

Alan just gave a one shouldered shrug. “The past now. I mean, I’m happier here. I have Eric after all.”

“But, still…you’re…y’know…”

“And we pretend I’m not.” he retorts as the kettle goes off. “At least when I’m home, we pretend I’m not.”

And as Alan gets up to make their tea, that’s when Ronald notices, really  _ sees _ what Alan’s wearing. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows and he’s not wearing his gloves. His forearms are visible to the world and there’s not a mark to be seen. “The hell did y’ do?!”

Alan visibly starts as Ronald’s voices raises then he’s looking down at his arms, his expression turning sheepish. “I…hid them.”

“Hid them? How?”

Alan fights with himself for a moment, wonders if this is a story he wants to tell Ronald. It’s not a big secret, nor really is it a secret to begin with, but he doesn’t want anyone else to give him the ‘there are better ways’ talk again. Yet as Ronald sits there, looking genuinely worried and intrigued, Alan decides he might as well. “When I first received the thorns, I, well, I did things I regretted. When Eric wasn’t around, I stole a knife from the kitchen, hid it in our room to, well, I’m sure you can guess, whenever the urge arose and Eric wasn’t around. It wasn’t a death scythe, I wasn’t that stupid, but it got the aggression out.” his shoulders deflate as he continues, “Eric found out one day. He knew what I did and treated it like I was human. For Eric, I tried to so very hard to stop and I did, once I found an alternative. Paint. I went out to buy these paints so whenever the urge arose, I’d paint across my arms instead. Of course back then, the paint would wash away easily with water. But modern day? They have water resistant paints! When you and Eric left that morning, I saw the knife Eric left out and I was so close to using it until I remembered the paints. I had to go out and buy them but after doing a little mixing, I was able to create my skin tone and cover up the markings.” he holds out his arm for Ronald, rubbing it enough so the black lines barely peek through. “So far, it’s been working. Eric hasn’t said anything anyway and we both know he would.” Alan can already see Ronald next words, so he cuts him off, “and no. I’m still not telling him.”

“And painting your arms is better?”

“Much.” he finally begins making their tea. “What do you take in it?”

Ronald slouches in his seat. He knows Alan should tell Eric, knows it’s going to be worse if Alan has another attack and Eric sees he’s had one beforehand but again, it’s not his place to say anything. This is between the two lovers. “Sugar.”

“Cream?”

“No thanks.”

So Alan spooned two sugars into Ronald’s cup then served it to the blonde. “Now, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“How things are ‘dry’ as you say.”

Ronald looks down at his cup, frowning at the liquid inside. “And you suggestin’ I go after guys?”

“Why not? A change of scenery never hurt.”

“Yeah, but…wouldn’t that ruin my reputation with the ladies?”

“How?”

“Like, I dunno.”

Alan sets his hand to his hip, staring at him. “Ronald, look. I have little experience with women or what they like,  _ but _ I have seen how they treat Eric. The fact he’s open to relations with both sexes has boosted his attractiveness apparently. Yes, you might lose some women, but you also might gain even more.” he turns to finish making his own tea. “Honest, I don’t understand the appeal of someone being more attractive because they’re willing to bed both, but to each their own I suppose.”

“You don’t find Eric sexier because he likes girls too?”

“No. Eric’s already very handsome in my eyes, the fact he  _ was _ also interested in women doesn’t boost his attractive levels.”

“‘Was’ he says.”

“I like to think he only has eyes for me now.” Alan remarks, retaking his seat with his tea’ milk and honey added. “But, this isn’t about Eric. This is about you.” he reclines in his chair, crossing his right leg over his left. “Have you ever been attracted to men?”

Ronald needs to think a moment. He thinks all the way back to his human days. It’s a buried memory, actually, there’s a lot of buried memories he realizes, where he found his friends attractive or even a lover at the times brother once. Even as recently as the academy, he’s found many o this peers charming to look at and their boss… “Y’know, I guess kinda? Never really thought about it before.”

“Kind of?”

“I mean, they were good looking, but I dunno if I could ever date them.”

“Okay then. Off the top of your head, right now, tell me a man you find handsome.”

“Senpai.” he blinks at himself for how fast the answer came out. He looks across the table and Alan doesn’t look all that surprised. “I mean—”

“I can’t fault you.” Alan says, fondly. “He’s a very attractive man. Cold as stone but attractive.” he leans forward, curious. “What about him do you find attractive?”

Ronald sits a little further back, as much as he can anyway. He doesn’t like how Alan’s eyes seem to glint mischievously. “Ah…his face?”

And then Alan’s face drops to unbelieving disappointment. “That’s it?”

“…yes?”

“What about his eyes? Or his height? Or his body? Or, I don’t know, anything besides his face?”

Again, Ronald thinks. He does remember the day after they exited the cafe, how he admired William from behind. “Well, okay. He’s got really nice long legs and his suits fit him so bloody well to him! I bet he’s got a really good swimmers body under it. And those eyes. Yeah, I can see why Grell gets all flustered when snap glares at him sometimes. Also his hair! Did y’ know it’s gown brown in it? Also those eyes. Yeah, I can see why Grell gets all flustered when snap glares at him sometimes.”

Alan smiles. “Oh trust me, I know and I think you want to know more.”

Ronald’s smile that he doesn’t realize he has, fades. He hadn’t realized how much he could fantasize about William. There’s also that time when he was on overtime and William brought him tea and did some of that paperwork for him; the same night Ronald did admit how he found the man handsome. “…do I?”

“I think you do.” Alan sips his tea. “And he does have a nice body. I’ll give you that much.”

Ronald snapped a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed at it. “Ah, good t’ know…so, what? Y’ think I should ask senpai out?”

“Mm, not out per se, but, as him out like you would a friend.”

“A, friend?” Ronald snorted. “Y’ remember this is senpai right?”

“I do and he will shoot you down immediately if you even dare hint you’re asking him for a date.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. He doesn’t date. At least, not the normal way. He’s a very private person and likes to get to know someone enough before he even considers dating them.”

“Did you?”

“I did.”

“He musta found you real worthy, huh?”

“Well, at first I was only interested in friendship as well. He was a lonely man and I wanted to give him someone to talk too. Eventually, the more I got to know about him, the more our friendship blossomed into something more. I learned things about William, things I can’t tell you, but things I will warm you are very sensitive. There’s a reason he’s cut himself off from socializing, from romance, from everyone else. I don’t know the full story and I doubt anyone ever will, but it makes what I did to him feel a lot more.”

Ronald cocked an eyebrow, “What’d you do?”

Alan let out a long sigh. “I…chose Eric over William. You see, Eric wasn’t around when William and I were seeing each other. Once Eric was transferred to our district, it was love at first sight for me. When Eric asked me out, I had to tell him I was seeing someone. I tried ignoring my feelings, to tell myself it’s a small crush that would go away but it never did. Eventually, I had to tell William I didn’t love him like I thought I did. I told Eric I was single again, it took us barely anytime to get together and…and I know what William must have thought when he saw us together and I hate that he was right. I chose someone over him, that I wanted someone else, that I found someone better.” he swallows. “I know he’s never really forgiven me for that despite the front he puts on.” he shakes his head. “Which makes knowing something of what happened to him in his old life a lot worse.”

Ronald’s brow furrows. “I dunno what happened in the past, bu’ I don’t think what you did makes whatever happened to him worse an’ y’ can’t blame yourself for it. I mean, yeah, y’ found someone y’ loved more but that’s not your fault, yeah? We can’t choose who we love.”

“It doesn’t make the guilt go away.” Alan says, standing as his teas finished and puts the cup in the wink. “But anyway. Are you going to try and get friendly with the boss?”

Ronald looks down at his tea, the liquid mostly gone. Maybe getting to know the boss on a more personal level wouldn’t be so bad. “Yeah. Might.”

And that ‘might’ turns to ‘yes’ at work the next day. It’s just him and William again; London returning to its normal weather of grey skies and William is casually flipping through the death list. It’s been quiet between them for a bit, Ronald sneaking glances whenever he’s sure William won’t catch him. That’s the last thing he needs; to be caught staring. “So,” he starts casually, “y’ look good today.” he bites his tongue. Flirting was not going to get him anywhere.

William’s eyes look over at him. “I’ve done nothing different Knox. Now please. Save your sweet talk for someone who will appreciate it.”

Right. Once chance blown. “Wasn’t tryin’ t’ be flirty.” he countered. “Just sayin’ you look good.”

“Mm.”

Ronald crosses his arms. “Y’ can’t take a compliment sir? Won’t hurt ya.”

“They do not but they’re empty air by now.”

“Empty air?”

“I’ve heard so many by now that none of it means anything.”

“Fine. You’re bloody ugly then.”

The reaction William gives him isn’t once he expects. It’s a look between shock and amusement. “Well, that’s new.” Ronald winks at him. “Honestly.”

Ronald grins now, shifting slightly closer to William. “And I was wonderin’ if y’ wanted to get coffee with me after work? Not askin’ y’ out or anythin’. Just wanna get to know the boss a little better ’s all.”

“I’m unsure if my schedule will allow it.”

Ronald’s face falls. It’s not like he’s forgotten how busy William is, but it just now occurs to him how while William is out here, with him, his superior has paperwork piling up in his office. “Ah, right. Well, just throiwn’ it out there. Offers open anytime.”

And he never gets a reply. It’s as if once there’s a soul to collect, William forgets about the entire conversation. He’s honestly not that surprised. Work always comes first in William’s mind; he’s surprised William managed to hold something down with Alan. So, instead of going out with William, Ronald finds himself in one of his favourite pubs alone. He didn’t even bother trying to see if Eric would ditch overtime to join him, already knowing it’d be a hard ‘no’.

Now, he sits alone with a tumbler of whisky in his hand. He’s kept an eye out for anyone he’d be willing to take him, specially searching for any man that looks charming enough but he’s unlucky tonight in both men and women. A few have come up to start conversations but they bore him quickly. He’s polite to wait for them to finish whatever it is they blabber on about before he subtly points them to someone else more willing to take them home. He’s even had the barkeeper ask if he’s waiting for someone since he’s turned down so many and he tells the truth that he’s there alone. He gets a free drink for that.

He drains the whisky, ready to head out when his phone goes off. He doesn’t care who’s messaged him but it’s out of habit that he pulls out his phone. His blood runs cold.

 

**_{Annie: 10:28 pm}_ ** _ Your bed is so warm _

 

Ronald wipes hard at his eyes, hoping the alcohol is making him see things but it’s still there. It doesn’t go away, like it’s burned into the screen.

 

**_{Annie: 10:28 pm}_ ** _ Your clothes smell like you _

**_{Annie: 10:28 pm}_ ** _ You’re late coming home _

 

He jumps out of his skin when there’s a hand on his shoulder. He’s not sure who wanted his attention; he’s apologizing for some reason before he’s left the bar. His eyes never leave the screen of his phone, at the texts that sit there. He knows he’s not going home tonight and hopes Alan wouldn’t mind if he stayed another night. Except, Annie knew Alan’s number. She must have known when where liked as well. Part of him knows this shouldn’t bother him; he’s a reaper, he knows he doesn’t have much to feat but there’s something about this entire situation that has him terrified.

He forgets he’s not wearing the same jacket he went to Alan’s with the day before. He didn’t expect it to be that cold again tonight but the sudden cold wind snaps him back to the present. Before he recognizes where he is, he’s walked a fair bit a ways from his flat, let along Eric and Alan’s. He’s in the ‘upper class’ part of the realm, where the superior officers and management lived, which only meant one thing. It might have been a long shot but he’s out of options now and he knows she doesn’t have William’s number.

Only a certain few new where William lived, that information, like William’s phone number, only given to those who live in this area or who William chose to have that information. Really, they were only given it in case something ran awry and he needed to be contacted immediately. It’s also a little obvious to know which house is his. It’s disconnected from the rest of the homes; the last house before there’s vast empty forest surrounding the realm. There’s even a good house and a half of space between him and his neighbour. If this didn’t scream William, Ronald didn’t know what did.

So he stands at the front door and gives the solid wood three hard knocks. He wonders if William is even home, if he’s still completing the, no doubt, copious about of paperwork from earlier that day. If William isn’t home, he dreads the walk back home. The wind has really picked up now, like it’s mocking Ronald for foregoing his jacket.

He’s nearly ready to leave when the door opens. At first, Ronald is blinded by what should not have been as attractive as it was. William, with his suit jacket and vest off, the first button of his dress shirt undone and trousers, sans belt, hanging a little lower on his hips, was enough for Ronald to accept he found William utterly handsome. “Why are you here Knox?” William asked with a little less annoyance then Ronald expected.

Still, it was obvious he probably wasn’t pleased to have company. From the looks of him, he just got home and was probably eager for bed. “I, ah, I was wonderin’, maybe, could I stay the night?”

William’s eyes narrow now. “Why?”

“Well…” he looks down at his phone. The texts still clearly though so he shows them to William. “Probably makin’ a big deal outta nothin’, but this has me on edge, sir.”

William reads over the texts a few times, brow creasing as he does. “I don’t see a problem Knox. You’ve met this Annie woman and you’re afraid to go home to her?”

Ronald swallows. “No sir. The thing is, I still dunno who the hell she is. She just…sent me these texts and I’ve still never seen her face. I was gonna stay with Alan and Eric but she knows Alan’s number like y’ saw. I don’t want to put them in danger if she’s a weird serial killer or somethin’.”

“You  _ are _ aware we cannot be killed my normal means, right?”

“Sir, she’s  _ in _ our realm. Who the fuck knows what kind of weapons she’s got on her, if any.”

William softs at that, just the finest bit though. He sighs in a sort of reluctance, stepping aside. “Come in.”

“Thanks sir.”

“Mm.”

William closes the door after Ronald’s inside and he’s hit with a wonderful scent. He can’t place his finger on it but it does wonders to soothe his strung out body. “Smells good.”

“Lavender.” William says while going to the kitchen. Ronald follows behind and takes in the extravagant decor or rather, lack thereof. He expected William’s home to be lavished in the finest things except he remembers William telling him he doesn’t often spend his money on pleasure. His home proves that. Yes, it still has that rich air about it but not like if he were to touch something, he’d be scolded for getting his commoner fingers all over it. It feels like the perfect mix of luxury and home. Either way, it’s ten times better then his dingy flat. “Nice place.”

“It’s serviceable for the amount of time I actually spend at home.”

“‘Serviceable’. Hey, I’ll trade ya if y’ want.”

“If you can keep up the rent, certainly.”

“…you pay rent on this place?”

“The Board does not hand down these homes for free because you’re in management.”

“Shit…”

William hums as he opens his top cupboard. “Would you care for some tea? I was going to have some myself before you came.”

Ronald shifts awkwardly. “Uh, sure. If it’s no trouble.”

“A second cup of tea isn’t extra effort.”

Ronald isn’t sure if William’s truly bother by  _ his _ presence or if this is just how he acts to all unwanted guests. “Um, hey. ‘m sorry. I—I can go if—“

“I’d rather you be here where I know you’re safe then return to your flat where you may have someone waiting for you. Tomorrow, I will personally go with you to see if she’s still there.”

“You will?”

“I will.”

“…thanks sir.” William makes another sound of acknowledgment while busing himself making the tea. Ronald notes it’s not a blend he’s familiar with.

Putting his phone back in his pocket once he puts it on silent, he approaches William, lifting the tea box. “Ginger?”

“Yes. It’s a blend that’s known for its health benefits. It’s also rather soothing and something I have most nights either here of at the office.”

“We don’t have this blend in the office.”

“In the break room, no. I keep some in my desk for myself to enjoy.” the kettle is set and William leans back on the counter. “My mother often made it for me when I was a child. Except she called it shogayu. Whenever I ended up ill, she’d personally make it for me.”

“Did it work?”

“From what I recall it did. Perhaps not a miracle medicine that cured me instantly, but it helped my symptoms.”

Ronald smiles a little, setting the box down. “You sick a lot as a kid?”

“No. I only really ended up ill if I were to disobey my nanny as it were and go out to play in the rain.”

“You had a nanny?”

“My mother and father were hardly around, so yes. I had one.”

“…do you miss ‘er?”

William goes quiet and Ronald wonders if he’s overstepped a boundary. He’s not even sure why he’s getting this much information. He’s sure it’s because this is William’s own home and he feels safe in it. “I’m not sure.” he ventrally replies.

Ronald snaps his attention back to William. “Huh?”

“I’m not sure if I miss her or my father.”

“Why?”

“I barely saw them. Father was off on his expeditions and mother was always trying to impress her friends. The only vivid memories I have of them are mother personally taking care of me on the rare cases I did ended up sick or father offering to take me out of his boat for a month the few times he’d come home.” Neglect is a word that pops up in Ronald’s mind but he doesn’t say it. Instead, he’s beginning to see why William is so closed off to everyone.

The water is boiled and William makes their tea. Ronald’s not asked what he takes in his drink but since it is a blend he’s never had, he trusts William to make it so he’ll enjoy it. Except, he’s wrong. He has had this blend before. The colour, once William’s passed him his cup, is familiar and once he’s taking a sip, he remembers where he’s had this before. “This is the same stuff you made me when I was working overtime that one night.”

“it is.”

“Why’d you make me this instead of the break room blend?”

“Honestly, I thought it might help. Again, it’s a tea I drink mostly every night and as much as I despise overtime, it does help take some steps away when I have it. I was hoping it would do the same with you.”

Ronald swirls the liquid around. “Well, thanks sit.”

It’s quiet after that. They both don’t say anything until the tea is done and William’s leading him to the guest room. “This is the best I can offer you.” he says like the best isn’t a comfy looking queen sized bed with thick warm blankets.

“You sure you wanna lend me this? Might not wanna leave if y’ do.” he teases.

William adjusts his glasses. “I will stock the home with more food then.” he steps back, giving a polite nod. “Goodnight Knox. I will see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight sir. And thanks. Really.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ronald closes the door once he’s in the room. He tries not to think about William’s reaction to his teasing, expecting something along the lines of kicking him out, and dresses down to his briefs. He lays out his suit as neatly as he can to avoid wrinkles before he’s crawling under the covers. They’re just as warm as he thought they’d be, the mattress even more so. His phone sits on the nightstand still on silent and Ronald doesn’t dare look at it; he’s sleeping minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

_ He dreams about nothing and that’s not to say he has no dreams. He knows his dream self is conscious but there’s nothing around him. It’s dark but he can still see; it’s quiet but he can still hear. He doesn’t say anything but can still speak. It’s a strange place he’s found himself in, able to do everything yet does nothing at all. He’s not sure if he’s standing, sitting or laying down, he can’t feel anything around him. He wants to say something but when he opens his mouth, he doesn’t know what to say, almost as if he dares break the silence, it better be worth the quiets time to part for him. _

_ A weight rests on his shoulder. He knows there’s something there but can’t bring himself to look at it. He doesn’t know what it is or even who it is; he just knows it brings him a strange solace from this empty space. He hears words whispered in his ear but they’re jumbled, they don’t make any sense. _

_ The grip grows tighter, moving his shoulder back and forth. Those words get louder but still incoherent. He does now, however, have the will to look. He barely peeks at his shoulder; something glows eerily in the corner of his vision before he’s shaken fully awake. _

 

******************************

 

The rocking brings Ronald back to the real world. He makes a sound in the back of his throat; his body going still though the grip on his shoulder remains. “You sleep like the bloody dead.”

He’s never thought about waking up to the sound of William’s voice; it’s a nice rumble to wake too. It’s a bit rough, like he’s just woken himself. “I ‘ _ m  _ dead.” Ronald replies, still limp in bed, tucked into the warm covers.

“Now it’s time to be the living kind. Get up. I have breakfast waiting for you.”

“‘m guest. Don’t get in bed?”

“No.”

Ronald draws his attention to his shoulder; William’s pale, oddly skeletal hand finally removing itself from his person. It’s strange he wants it back but he hears the door close seconds later. Ronald continues staring. As delicious as breakfast sounded, the warmth of the bed sounded even better. So he lays there for a few extra minutes, the sound of rushing water breaking the lil of the silence.  _ Made me breakfast before takin’ care of himself _ Ronald thinks, finally willing himself to sit up. He covers his yawn then stretches out his arms. He nearly forget why he’s here in the first place until he sees his phone on the nightstand.

He hesitates; all traces of sleep gone. Once he picks it up, the device sits heavy in his palm. He nearly decides to ignore the phone for the rest of the day, except it isn’t just  _ her _ that might have tried contacting him. So once he wakes it from sleep, he’s first surprised at how early it is. It’s just past four in the morning and who can function this early?! Well, he knows who but wouldn’t getting up at a normal time would just as well?

He puts those thoughts aside as he checks his messages. To both his relief and concern, there are none, at least, none from  _ her _ . He’s got a few unread texts from friends and once missed call from Eric. Somehow, he expected his phone to be blown up by nothing save her texts. He’s not sure if it’s better or worse that it wasn’t.

He gets up after responding to the texts, saving the phone call to Eric for later, when he knows he won’t get his arse kicked for waking the blonde up so early. He dresses only a little sluggishly then exists the spare bedroom. The home has an ethereal look in the early hours; only the light of the kitchen is on, some seeping from the crack under the washroom door and a small light from William’s bedroom. Otherwise, the place as a blue tinged glow to it from the moon still sitting in the sky. If Ronald didn’t know anyone lived here, he would have said the place would have made for a great Haunted House attraction.

He gets to the kitchen to find breakfast laid out for him. While Eric had cooked him a grand breakfast, in Ronald’s eyes anyway, William’s was simple in comparison. One plate with two pieces of toast with eggs. The thought that William may not be as good a cook as Eric gets him smiling. There’s even early morning tea ready for him. Though he prefers his coffee, it’s still caffeine. So he takes the plate and cup and sits at the dark dining table. There’s still light that seeps from the kitchen but otherwise, it’s dark; quiet now that the showers stopped running. It’s put Ronald on edge suddenly, his eyes darting around the corners of the room while he slowly munches on his food. He knows there’s nothing that’s going to pop out and get him like the night in the office but like that night, he much prefers company to being alone.

Thankfully, the light flicks on causing Ronald to wince. William's greeting him with a polite nod as he enters the kitchen. “You needn’t sit in the dark.” he says, pouring himself a cup of tea.

“Didn’t know where the switch was.” Ronald mutters around his mouthful, watching William spook ungodly amounts of sugar into his drink.

At least now he has somewhere to look instead of shadowed corners; William’s fully dressed, hair in order, glasses perched on his nose. The only thing off about his outfit is his missing gloves which gives Ronald a clearer view of the hand he saw earlier. It’s strange, as Ronald’s never considered hans to be a point of his interests, but on William he’s drawn to them. They’re slender, pale; yet the bones stand out more than Alan’s. “You got boney hands.”

William pauses mid sip, his attention where Ronald’s is as he pulls the cup away. “I suppose I do.”

Ronald rests his cheek on his fist, continuing to eat. He’s curious about the rest of William now. Alan said he had a nice body, but if his hands looked like that, what other parts of him are worn down? Or is worn down really the right word? Has William used his hands so much they’ve just started to break down? They are dead, technically, so maybe this is just part of decay. Do they decay? That questions opens of a whole new array of queries he isn’t sure he ever wants answered. “How come you’re up the early?” he asks instead.

“I find the silence of the workplace welcoming.” William replies, taking a seat across from Ronald. He sets his cup down in front of him, those fingers—elegant is another word that comes to mind when looking at them—curl around the handle and girth of the cup. “It also allows me time to get everything in order before the rush of the work day begins. Of course, now that Humphries is on leave for the rest of the week, I am able to do some of the work I would normally do if I was not keeping my eye on you.”

Ronald takes another bite, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah, sorry sir. Won’t ever happen again.”

“I should hope not.”

“How ‘bout you? Gonna eat?”

“I already have.”

“What? Didn’t wanna eat with me?”

“On the contrary. My meals are far less large in the mornings then my dinners tend to be.”

Ronald cocks an eyebrow. “So what? Y’ don’t eat?”

“Small portions.” he takes a sip, and Ronald watches absently as he sighs once he’s swallowed, his eyes staring into the cup.

“So…can I use your shower?” William looks at him. “What? I came to you after the pub! Gotta freshen up after that, right?”

William makes a face as if he’s thinking of how the bedding of his spare room must smell. “In that case, please do.”

Ronald grins, perking up in his seat. “Thanks sir. Always gotta look my best! Never know when a good catch is gonna come along.” he winks.

The man closes his eyes, rubbing a hand over his forehead. Faintly, Ronald can hear his signature ‘honestly’ said under his breath. “Run along then. There should be an extra towel in the cabinet.”

Ronald downs the rest of his tea and shoves the last bit of toast into his mouth before he’s off. It is a little strange to be using his superiors washroom yet at the same time, he feels a little privileged. The room itself like the rest of the house, bathed in dark warm colours; the mirror still a little fogged while the room is slightly steamy. It’s oddly cozy. He strips down again then hops into the shower. It’s a bath as well,  _ rather roomy too _ he thinks, closing the curtain. While he turns on the shower, standing under the downfall of wonderfully warm water, he wonders just how much the tub portion of the shower is used. He knows it’d be a wonderful way for William to relax his muscles but he also knows William is not the poster boy for taking care of yourself.

He doesn’t use anymore soap then necessary, shampoo either, just enough to wash off the smell of the pub from the night before. His own fingers feel good in his scalp; the soap smoothes easily over his skin. Part of him recognizes he’s sharing the same soap bar William’s used; the other part of him ignores that because now was not the time or place for anything  _ other _ then getting clean.

Once he’s out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the cabinet, he realizes he’ll probably smell like William for most of the day. The implications in that alone are sure to start something; he likes the smell however. Again, he can’t place the scents, even as he dries and styles his hair, but their nice. They’re not strong or overpowering; they’re distinctly William.

He rejoins William after he’s done to the best, and quickest, of his abilities. William’s standing by the front door with a thick peacoat on, just tugging on the right hand glove. “That cold out?” he asks.

William gives him a look over; from the top of his head, downward then slowly up again. He feels like he should go back and try again; make himself match William’s level of perfection except he’s being handed his phone as William states: “The early mornings and late evenings yes. You’ll be cold as well.”

Ronald takes his phone, wondering if William had the gull to go through it. Would William be that type of man? To preach about about property then double back just to search through a phone he’s been given ample time to do? No. He isn’t. Ronald decides, pocketing his phone with a shrug. “Walked here without one last night, so I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, but last night you weren’t damp.”

He has a point. There’s a difference between walking in the cold and being dry and walking in the cold with litter droplets still clinging to your hair. He shrugs again. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll be—” he sputters when something lands on his head. He tears it off only to find he’s holding the jacket William was wearing seconds ago. “Sir?”

“That will do you more good then it will me this morning.” And William’s left before Ronald can refute the coat. He stares at it before closing to wear it. He already smells like William, what would be the harm in wearing this too? He buttons up only the middle button, finding it warmer then he expected; maybe because it’s still holding some of William’s body heat or it’s just that warm. It’s also longer on him, dropping more to his lower thigh then the tops where it came to on William. Ronald hugs himself, following William from the home.

If he thought William’s home this early in the morning was ethereal, outside was just as, if not more so. The streetlights glow in the thin sheet of early morning fog the realm seems to have during autumn; like the realm itself knows it hosts the dead, giving them the tropes of horror. Ronald’s never minded it. He’s enjoyed the tone this type of weather sets. He could also due without the rain however. The weather is always more take then give.

There’s a breeze and Ronald is thankful William lent him his coat. He shivers, doing up a few more buttons. William looks unfazed by the wind, yet that’s how William always looks. Nothing bothers William outwardly which gets Ronald curious; what actually bothers William on a deep enough level for him to say something? “Thanks for the coat, sir.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Sure you’re not cold?”

“I’m fine.”

Ronald shifts a little closer, hoping to share some of his body heat with the man know for being made of ice. “You still gonna check my flat with me after work?”

“I will, yes. I doubt there will be anyone there, but I will come with you.” he glances down at Ronald. “Has she messaged you since?”

“Nope and I dunno if that’s a good or bad thing.”

“Mm. Then I suppose we’ll see if there’s any contact for the rest of day.”

“I hope not.”

Once they arrived at work, they immediately went their separate ways. Ronald didn’t have time to offer William back his coat before he’d pretty much vanished. So Ronald fun himself in the break room and collapsing to the couch. Normally, the couch was uncomfortable when sat on for any lengthily period of time but with William’s war coat still hugging him and a sleepy haze that never truly left, he found himself falling contentedly asleep, snuggled into the corner of the couch.

The nap didn’t last long, however. Unlike William who gently eased him awake, someone chose to violently shake his shoulder causing him to bolt upright and kick out. In front of him stood Eric and Grell, the latter looking furious. “I’ve only see this coat on Will.” the red head sneered. “Why are  _ you _ wearing it?”

Ronald rubs at his eye under his glasses, dislodging them slightly. “Leant it t’ me this mornin’.”

“You stayed the night?!”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

He’s not sure if he wants to tell these two about this strange Annie woman yet, considering she had somehow found out Alan’s number without him even mentioning anything about Alan beforehand. Instead he lies, “had too much t’ drink last night and wandered too far from home. Senpai let me stay with ‘im but I had t’ get up real early though.”

Eric rolls his eyes. “Scared the hell outta me Ron. Last I ‘eard ye went out by yerself then yer no’ pickin’ up my call.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Was gonna call y’ this mornin’ but, yeah. Fell asleep again.”

Grell still looked displeased. “I cannot believe you’re wearing Will’s coat. It would look far more splendid on me then you.”

There’s a retort on his tongue but he holds it. He doesn’t want to cause a rift between them nor does he think William has any inklings to him in the first place. “Bet it would.” he removes the coat, handing it off to Grell. “Take it to him then?”

Grell snatches it, hugging it like it were the man himself. “Dun go runnin’ off with it.” Eric says as Grell hurries off. “You sure tha’ was a good idea?”

“Nope.” Eric’s looking at him odd. “What?”

“Ye okay Ron?”

“Yeah, why?”

Eric sits next to him, still scanning over him. “Ye jus’ look like somethings botherin’ ya.”

“Nah. Just tired is all.”

“Well…too tired tae answer somethin’ fer me?”

“Shouldn’t be. Shoot.”

“When ye were o’er yesterday, Alan act okay?”

_ Oh here we go _ . “Yeah, why? He okay?”

“I wanna say yes bu’ I dunno. I got this feelin’ something's wrong. Maybe ‘m jus’ used tae worryin’ a lot bu’ I wanna make sure there wasn’t anythin’ weird about him.”

“Nope. He acted like, well, Alan, I guess. Dunno what’s normal for him.”

“Mm.”

Ronald bites the inside of his cheek when he sees how truly bothered Eric is. He knows, for Alan’s health, he should say something and he really knows it isn’t fair to Eric that, while Alan’s lover, he doesn’t know Alan had an attack not too long ago, that Alan’s  _ ex _ knew more than he did. He knows he should tell Eric right now but he also won’t break his promise. He promised Alan he wouldn’t say anything, so he won’t. “Hey, he was sick yeah? Let him rest and he’ll be fine.”

Eric takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out through his nose. “Aye. Yer probably righ’.”

Still, even as Eric bids him goodbye, going off to start his busy day, there’s a weight in Ronald’s stomach. He check his watch for the time then decides he’s going to get William instead of the older man coming for him if only because Ronald wants to talk in William’s quiet office.

He knocks; the confirmation to enter doesn’t come. He knocks again and still nothing. He does hear William talking though. He opens the door a sliver to peek his head in. William’s standing, looking out the window he has behind his desk, phone to his ear. “Sir?” he asks, hopefully loud enough to catch William’s attention but not interrupt.

Thankfully it does as William turns around. He doesn’t wave his hand for Ronald to go, instead waves him in. He closes the door after himself and waits patiently for the call to be done. He’s not sure what William’s talking about though his expression look far more sour than usual. “Yes, alright. I will be there shortly after nine. Good day.” he hands up with a minute scowl. “I apologize Knox, but I have a meeting to attend today, thus I will need to trust you on your own for these collections.” he pats the death ledger, setting his phone next to it. “Do not cause yourself more work by repeating your mistakes that have lead to this punishment.”

“Ah, I won’t sir. I swear.” he says, picking up the ledger. “But, uh, can I talk t’ y’ a second?” 

William gives him a curious look, sitting in his office chair. “What is this about?”

“Alan, sir.”

William looks at the clock on the wall; Ronald can’t help but look with him. He’s got about twenty minutes before he needs to leave for his meeting. “Alright.”

“Well, Alan and Eric actually.”

“Then please. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s…” he scratches the back of his neck. “It’s keepin’ this secret about Alan and his thorns. It’s really eatin’ away at me. Eric’s real worried about Alan.”

“Then perhaps you should tell him? I know Alan’s pride often gets in the way and he does not want any ‘handouts’ as he calls them, but this is not a situation to take lightly.”

“But…I promised.”

“Yes but would your promise not to tell Eric if Alan had been outright stabbed?”

“Well, I would.”

“Would you tell him anyway?”

“Yeah.”

“Then the thorns are no different. They are a serious illness that Humphries takes far too lightly.”

Ronald bows his head. He knows this, knows he has to tell Eric; he also knows he can’t break Alan’s trust if he does. Instead, he decides to ask, “you and Alan are still on good terms, right?”

“I like to think we are.”

“Then…maybe y’ could talk to Alan into tellin’ Eric himself? I mean, i’ve tried but he’s really serious about keepin’ it a secret.”

“And how will he know I know?”

“…you tell him what you told me? Saw his suit tears and gave a pretty good guess?”

William hums, holding his fist to his mouth as he thinks. “I will see.”

“Thanks sir.”

He leaves without another word. It feels odd, going out on his own again for collections but despite the hiccup he’s endured, he’s always considered himself one of the more capable reapers. William even said so himself which boosts his confidence quite a lot. It’s only soured a little bit when he knows this screw up cost him a promotion. A promotion he would have loved. have the title of ‘Senior Officer’ would have meant the world to him. He’d be on Grell’s, Eric’s and Alan’s rank instead of just being an ‘Officer’ with nothing fancy beforehand. It’s still better then ‘Junior Officer’ which takes years to be promoted from but Senior Officer was within his grasp only to have it taken away by his stupid mistake.

It’s something that keeps him from even rushing just a tiny bit. He knows once the last of the memories come up, the bits where the mortal is blacking out, losing consciousness, there’s nothing else to see but in case William even calls that not taking a reap seriously, he watches until the  _ very _ end.

He wonders what management must be like. Everyone knows William’s not a reaper who is often in the field unless cleaning up after disasters, and Ronald knows how boring the paperwork must be, but it’s also William who approves their scythe designs once they graduate from the academy, William who suggests reapers for promotion or demotion, who is the last line of defence between the reapers and the Bored. The one who makes sure their paperwork is up to the Higher Ups standards before being sent to them. It’s a little terrifying, Ronald thinks, that if it wasn’t for William, that if there was no middle man, the Higher Ups would be breathing directly down the back of their necks.

William must have put it an impressive performance to get where he was. He had told Ronald he was the youngest they’ve had in his position, so Ronald is curious what William did that deemed him worthy enough to take it at such a young age. How he even got it if so many of the Higher Ups were against him in the first place. Then again, Undertaker, when he was still a reaper, had been William’s mentor, so perhaps that had something to do with it considering Undertaker’s legacy he left behind.

Finally the day comes to an end with him back in William’s office. He’s handed over his collections and William give a satisfied nod. “Very good Knox. I expect this every time once this punishment is lifted, understand?”

“Yessir.”

“Good.”

“So, now what? Are you gonna come check my flat?”

“I will yes.”

Ronald does note the large stack of papers William’s yet to finish but the man is already standing; Ronald also noting his coat draped over the back of his chair. Good. Grell did give it back to him.

There’s something surreal about leading William to his flat. If anyone saw them, they’d assume Ronald had somehow convinced William to stay the night, except it’s for a reason he suspects people would call him crazy for. He knows he shouldn’t be considered if there’s someone in his flat. He is a reaper, he can take care of himself just fine, except, this feels different. The texts he got from  _ her _ felt different from any other texts he received, malicious or not. William coming to check if there’s some crazed bird in his flat feels like the best choice to him. It isn’t like the realm itself makes things easier. During winter and autumn, it’s always darker than normal and the morning haze has only barely thinned out. It’s still thick on the ground, wrapping around their ankles and shoes as they walk.

They stop at his flat and Ronald stares at William once he’s unlocked the door. He steps back, letting his superior take the first step inside. He feels a little selfish about wanting William to take the first hit if there is someone here but also knows William’s reflexes are better than his. William can defend himself. What he can’t defend himself against is the shock he gets once he’s inside Ronald’s flat. Ronald knows, compared to William’s, it’s the definition of a lazy mess. Things are haphazardly stored away or left out all together. There’s some dishes in the sink, magazines left strewed about the coffee table. William makes a face at all of it. “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected different.” William says to himself; Ronald sags. “In case there is someone here, please stay back.”

“Yeah, sure.”

He still follows William around. Though he’s worried someone’s going to pop out at them he finds himself  _ more _ worried about William’s opinion of his home. Everywhere they go, the mess is there. William doesn’t look all too happy and Ronald thinks he’s found something that gets under his skin deep enough for William to react.

When they do reach his bedroom, Ronald winces as it’s the worst offender for the mess. The bed is a mess; unnamed with half the blankets on the floor, his less expensive clothes left on the ground as well. His closet flung open, nightstands cluttered with junk he doesn’t feel like he can part with. He knows what William must be thinking. “Other than a lack of organization, I see nothing of threat here.” William states. Then Ronald watches, bewildered, as William makes the bed for him. The blankets are evenly pulled onto the bed, the top folded over nicely, propping up his pillows. “How can you stand living like this?”

“Ah…dunno? Always have.”

“Honestly. I thought Humphries was bad.” his hands smooth out the wrinkles. “Before he had the excuse of being ill.”

Ronald shrugs. “Sorry?”

William’s stepped back, looking around the room; hands clenching and unclenching as if he wants to clean the rest of the place. Instead, he chooses to cross his arms to keep his hands from acting on their own. “Well, I’ll leave you be. This Annie woman must have been playing with you.”

“Probably, I guess.”

Yet William is still reluctant to go. Ronald assumes it’s his disdain for chaos that keeps him there a little longer, still debating whether it’s worth the effort to clean or not when instead he says, “if you feel unsafe again, my door is open to you.”

Ronald starts. “Wait. really?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. Um, thanks sir.”

William leaves without another word. Ronald can hear the front door close and once it does, he gives a look at his flat. He knows it’s because of William but he chooses to clean. 

It’s a long enough process, organizing, a bit of dusting, sweeping even yet by the ended of it, he feels satisfied. Perhaps not up to William’s standard of clean, but it’s the best he can get. He looks at his bed, feeling almost guilty once he turns down the blankets. He’s already dressed himself down, thrown on his worn out pyjamas, and crawls into bed. It’s nice, actually, to have the blankets properly covering him for once. The bed isn’t as nearly as soft as the one he slept on last night, except tonight, he’s too tired to even realize the lumps in the mattress before he’s out.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain patters outside in a gentle drumming against the pavement; the glass panes of their bedroom window. He’s barely awake; only aware due to the alarm clock buzzing. His vision is blurry as he lazily blinks while he stares outside. The clouds are grey, thick, promising rain for most, if not all, day. Alan doesn’t mind, knows he’s allowed to ignore the alarm clock for a few days longer and he is tempted, nearly lulled into sleep again. His eyes just close when a strong arm wraps around him, an equally strong body pressing against his bare back. “Mornin’.” Eric mutters into his ear, voice still rough from just waking up.

Alan’s humming in the back of his throat, pushing himself backward to get more of Eric’s body heat; the warmth of his lover far warmer than the blankets. He takes Eric’s hand and holds it under his chin and Eric gives him a gentle squeeze. “How did you know I was awake?”

“Didn’t really. Jus’ guessed.” there was a kiss placed below his ear. “An’ I was righ’.”

“You haven’t cuddled with me in the mornings lately. Why today?”

“We dinnae spend much time together the nights before. I think last nigh’ was somethin’ we both needed.”

Alan nods as best he can, letting his hand glide up Eric’s arm. It’s true, what Eric said. The intimate moments shared between them had been very scant as of late and Alan’s missed Eric’s arms around him, his kisses, even the subtle touches. The intimate moments shared between them. Last night was one of their more romantic evenings then the normal shag they’d have after a busy work day. Where the kisses are lazy yet passionate, the touches slow yet deliberate; the way Eric held him so tightly, so lovingly, Alan missed all of that. “I think we did.” Alan admits. He glances at his arm before rolling to his other side, catching Eric’s gaze. “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to be like that for some time.”

Eric gives him a lazy smile, his fingers stroking through Alan’s hair, untangling a few small knots he runs across. “Cannae blame ye. Ye weren’t feelin’ well and I dinnae wanna push you fer anythin’ when ye were sick.”

Alan fights to keep smiling before burying his face in Eric’s shoulder when he thinks he can’t feign it any longer. He wraps his arms the best he can around Eric from the angle he’s in and inhales. He doesn’t want Eric to go, wants him to stay in bed with him the entire day; Eric feels like he wants that too since it takes even longer for him to make any attempts at getting up.

Eventually, Eric does make an effort to get up. The arms that were so tight and warm around him have grown looser and Eric’s shifted more to his back then to Alan. He knows Eric needs to get up, knows he’s got another busy day ahead of him but the pout he has on his face when Eric full untangles himself from Alan forms all on its own. Eric gives him an apologetic smile as he’s sitting up. The one thing that lying in bed is good for as Eric gets up, is the view of his lover walking to the ensuite bathroom in the nude. It’s certainly a view Alan doesn’t mind watching.

Once he hears the shower, Alan takes a good look at his arms. Despite the activities of last night, the paint has held up. Yes, it’s rubbed off a little on his wrists but it’s still faint enough that they can pass off as veins. He’ll do the necessary touch ups of course but he’s very pleased to know his plan is working.

He rolls to grab at his nightstand, picking up his phone. He’s snuggled back under the covers, ready to browse his phone a bit until sleep takes him again until he sees three new texts. One is from William, which isn’t completely strange but the other two have him jolting upright.

 

 **_{Annie: 7:01 am }_ ** _He neglects me_

 **_{Annie: 7:01 am }_ ** _Will you neglect me too?_

 

His right eye twitches minutely. Oh, Ronald will be hearing from him today and not over text. This is something to be discussed in person. All other plans are gone out the window as he forces himself to follow Eric’s lead to get ready for the day.

He can see the blonde’s look in the mirror once he steps out of the shower finding Alan at the sink brushing his hair. “I’m feeling well enough to go in today.” Alan says once he’s got his hair tamed. “And I don’t want to see you settled with so much paperwork.” He knows Eric will do it anyway as he looks after Ronald but he puts the offer out there anyway. Eric would rather be overwhelmed himself then let Alan be.

“Ye sure abou’ tha’?” Eric asks, touching Alan’s cheek. “I dun wan’ ye to push too hard.”

“Yes Eric. I’m sure. I feel better and goodness knows William needs his time to do his own work.” he replies, hand over Eric’s. He knows if not for Eric, doing this for William will get Eric to ease up on his concerns, even for a little bit. They both know how busy William must be with Ronald and his ever growing stack of paperwork.

“Well, aye. True. I just—”

“Eric.” Alan takes that hand, smiling as he brings it to his lips. “I know my body. I’ll be fine. I’ve rested enough and I’m ready to jump back in.” he kisses Eric’s knuckles which does get a goofy smile from the older man.

However Eric does give Alan the look that Alan knows, Eric knows, Alan doesn’t care what his body wants. He could be writhing on the ground in searing pain yet still claim is well enough to do his paperwork. Eric also knows, he can’t force Alan to do anything he doesn’t want too. he could be very well on the verge of dying but like hell will he let the thorns have any victory over him. He might have relented when Eric asked so caring last time but they both know it won’t work now. “Well, if yer sure.”

“I am.” Alan leaves their conversation at that. Once Eric leaves to prepare breakfast—pressing a kiss to Alan’s cheek as he passes—Alan has a quick shower then dresses even quicker. Having to wash his body has scrubbed more of the paint off but with the long sleeves for his dress shirt and gloves, he feels confident enough to exit the bedroom.

“‘ave I e’er told ye ‘ow handsome ye look in yer suit?”

Alan gives a cheeky wink as he enters the kitchen, smoothing his hands down the front of his jacket; it feels strange wearing his suit after not touching it for a few days. The tie snug around his neck, the form fitting gloves, jacket and shirt; it gives him a sense of security and if Eric thinks he looks dashing in it, then that’s just a bonus. “You know, I don’t think you ever have.”

Eric looks offended at the statement and soon his arms are locked around Alan’s waist, hugging him tight. “I’ve committed a crime then.”

“Have you?” Alan asks in mock concern, arms curling around Eric’s neck.

“Aye. Ye should ne’er go around lookin’ like this without me tellin’ ye how handsome ya are.”

Alan laughs softly, leaning up on his tiptoes for a kiss Eric pleasantly returns. If Alan wanted them to just stay in bed together, he wants them back their now. He wants to drag Eric back to bed, undress them both then cuddle under the blankets. From the kiss, the way Eric deepens it, gripping him just that little bit tighter, he wants that too. If it were possible, he knows they would except it would never happen unless they both got on their knees to beg William for them both to have the same day off. “Hungry?” Eric asks once he breaks the kiss.

Alan slides his hand up and down Eric’s loose tie with a grin. “Very.”

Eric’s laugh is deep and low. “I love when ye get like this. Save it fer after work sae I can properly ravish ye.”

Alan playfully licks his lips, dropping his hands. He keeps his smile in place, giving Eric the illusion that he’s okay; that he’s recovered from his non-existent ailment. “Now, what’s for breakfast?”

Breakfast wasn’t as interesting as Alan expected it to be, not to say that it wasn’t delicious, he was just hoping for more of an elaborate meal like the one Eric had cooked when Ronald had stayed the night. He knows it’s because Eric still wants to make sure he’s healthy enough to stomach heavier food, which does warm Alan’s heart knowing Eric is still trying to look out for him, but one can only eat so much porridge before they lose their mind.

They barely make it to the office before the starts again and Eric’s telling him something, he only partly hears when his eyes lock on Ronald. He’s chatting with William and at first, he thinks, maybe, Ronald’s been able to get in William’s good graces but as they get closer, he realizes William’s posture is the same. The subtle change he has among friends is not there. “Good morning.” Alan greets them; even William looks surprised to see him.

“The hell y’ doin’ here?” Ronald asks. “Thought you were takin’ the rest of the week off.”

“Well, I’ve been feeling better and figured I’d help out sooner then later.” he smiles at William. “And I know how difficult babysitting and paperwork can be.”

Ronald’s face goes red. “He isn’t babysittin’!”

“Not anymore he isn’t. I’m taking full responsibility for you. So, I’ll take that,” he snatches the death list from William’s hand, “and we’ll be on our way.” he’s yanked Ronald along by his wrist.

William blinks, flicking his attention to Eric. “Have you done something?”

Eric is watching them until they turn a corner, bewilderment clear on his face. “Ah, dun think sae. ‘E was fine this mornin’.”

William’s arms are crossed, his expression oddly matching Eric’s in a more subtle way before he rolls his eyes and adjusts his glasses. “Well, I’m pleased he’s feeling well enough to come back.” he turns to leave; pausing momentarily. He can hear Ronald’s voice in his head, mentioning how distraught Eric sounded about Alan. He wonders if he should tell the blonde then decides if it is best coming from Alan’s own mouth. “I’ll be returning to my office then. Good day Slingby.”

“Good day tae ye too, Spears.”

 

******************************

 

Ronald feels like he’s in trouble. Instead of Alan taking them to the first collection, he’s being thrown into Alan’s office, the door quickly shutting once Alan’s followed in after him. “Um…feelin’ better?”

“Right, who the hell is Annie, Ronald?”

Now Ronald’s lost. He knows she’s texted Alan once but they’ve already been through this. They’ve had this discussion once before. “I told y’, I dunno.”

“And I’m calling bollocks on that because look at what she texted me this morning.” he’s handing his phone off to Ronald, the messages on display.

Ronald stares down at them, feeling his throat grow dry; face go pale. The texts from the night before set him on edge, yes, but now she’s texting Alan about how he’s ‘neglected her? Alan obviously seems something’s wrong from his look, so he takes his phone back to set it on his desk. There’s a silence for a bit until Alan flips open the death list to check their schedule. “We have about twenty minutes before we need to go. Until then, tell me what’s going on.”

“I…” he bites his bottom lip, unsure if Alan will believe him. William barely did. Still, it is the truth and somehow, Alan’s gotten in this with him. He removes his phone from his trouser pocket, opening it up to those texts he received before showing them to Alan, explaining exactly what he did to William.

Oddly enough, or not odd at all, Alan is more inclined to believe him. He’s holding Ronald’s phone, staring down at the screen perplexed. “Hm…” he scrolls up a bit to read the few other texts from her. “She made it sound like she was waiting for you at home?”

“Yeah and I know it shouldn’t but it scared the shit outta me.”

“Honestly, I don’t blame you. This is…strange.” he returns Ronald his phone. “And you _really_ don’t know who she is?”

“No.”

Alan purses his lips, his fingers drumming on his desk trying to put any of the small pieces they have together. “She thinks you’re neglecting her but you’ve never actually met her. She was waiting for you to come home but you never invited her there.”

“Pretty much.”

“When did she first start texting you?”

“That day when I was helpin’ senpai with the academy students.”

“That was your first ever contact with her?”

“Yep.”

There’s a look Alan gives his phone but doesn’t say anything about it. “I’m beginning to think Annie is just her alias. She has to be someone we both know.”

“That’s not impossible, yeah?”

“Well, no but I don’t really have any women friends.”

“You have _some_ though, right?”

“ _Some_ but they would never do something like this. And you?”

“Even if they were my friends, why would they even text you? No offence Al, bu’ they wanna get laid even more than I do.”

It really does them much to go off of and now both of them are at even more of a loss then before. Was Annie even a woman? If it was an alias, it could very well be a man behind the screen. Either way, there’s no way their going to have a concrete answer at this very moment. Instead, Alan summon his scythe which feels slightly foreign in his hands and collects the death list. “Let’s get through today then we can do a little more piecing together once we’re done.”

“Yeah.”

They’re about to head out the door when Alan’s phone gives a little ‘ding’. Thee’s slight hesitation before Alan’s handing Ronald the death list, telling him, “I’ll catch up. If this is Annie again, I’m going to set her straight.”

“Ah…okay. Just…be careful if y’ do. I did remember? And now she’s gotten worse.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ronald hesitates like Alan had, stands in the doorway for a couple seconds before leaving. Alan picks up his phone and thankfully, it isn’t Annie but Eric instead.

 

 **_{Scottishluv: 7:49 am}_ ** _Don’t push yourself too hard ok?_

 

Alan feels his heart clench and he can hear Eric tell him this like he’s standing right in front of him. He knows he should be resting to keep up this farce he hedging but now it feels there’s something bubbling inside the phone itself; a story here he needs to dig into.

 

 **_{Erika: 7:50 am}_ ** _I will. I promise. I love you._

 

He gets nothing back when is normal. Eric isn’t one to waste time typing out a trivial ‘I love you’ when he much prefers to say it to Alan’s face. Alan loves in more in person too because then he can feel Eric’s arms, the tickle of Eric’s bear against his neck, the peppering of little kisses. It’s all so much better in person.

Now that he’s read Eric’s texts, he’s reminded of William’s still waiting for him; of course it was sent at an unholy hour of the morning. It’s a strange text, one Alan hadn’t expected from William, especially so soon after their last get together not too long ago.

 

 **_{Mr. Spears: 4:38 am}_ ** _Alan, if you’re feeling well enough, would you care to join me for tea this evening? There are some things I would like to discuss with you, privately._

 **_{Erika: 8:01 am}_ ** _Of course. I will see you after work sir._

 

There’s an electric current of nerves spearheading through his body now, wondering what on earth William wanted to discuss. He has a sneaking suspicion he does know, yet he also knows William wouldn’t have had any idea about his thorns Ronald has sworn to keep them a secret and from the sound of things, he’d done a marvellous job. If he can keep it quiet from Eric, Ronald can keep quite a lot sealed shut.

He meets up with Ronald just as their first collection is ready. Ronald does the reaping, Alan standing back and trying to keep his attention both on Ronald and off the stranger in their phones. It could be anyone, that fact alone very unnerving. “Yeah, I’m serious Alan. Dunno anyone who’d play us like this.”

Alan taps his chin, he and Ronald sat on the roof of their last collection. It’s dried enough and from the looks of the clouds, it won’t be raining again for a bit. “And you swear you’ve never given out my number to anyone?”

“I swear. Like I said, _I_ didn’t even know your number ‘fore you texted me.”

“Then it has to be someone who knows both of us.” they go silent, trying to think of any connection. Unfortunately, the only reaper that comes to both their minds is Eric. “He wouldn’t do something like this.” Alan sighs. “He can be immature when he wants to be, but not like this. And even if he did, he wouldn’t take it this far.”

Alan looks over as Ronald groans, holding his head in his hands. “Maybe this sounds pathetic, but I’m kinda terrified.”

Alan scoots a little closer to offer a hand on Ronald’s back, patting it in a sympathetic gesture. “Honestly, it has me rattled too.”

“…so it’s not just me?”

“No.”

“That…kinda makes me feel better.”

He tries offering a smile before he’s looking at the death list. They’d been waiting for a bit and they had a bit longer too as it seemed. So, he decides to change the subject. “Any luck with William?”

Ronald snorts, scratching the side of his neck. “Dunno.” he does explain to Alan the offer to stay with him again if he feels unsafe, how he wasn’t kicked to the curb the night he did randomly show up at William’s door. “I dunno if that’s progress or catchin’ him on his good nights.”

Alan offers a genuine smile now. “I say it is. We both know how private of a person he is, so the fact heh allowed you into his home, even telling you something about his mortal life, without having any relationship with him previously, says a lot.”

“Really?”

“I’d say so.”

“Wow.” Ronald stares down at the road below him. He had felt special before but now that Alan’s telling him he has a reason to feel that well, there’s a earth bubbling in his chest. Still, “why did he? I mean, yeah, I’m ‘special’ or whatever, but that doesn’t seem like a good reason for senpai. He coulda, shoulda, just kicked me out.”

“Could have, but didn’t.”

“Yeah but _why_ , Alan? Can y’ at least tell me that?”

“Well, he wants to meet with me after work, so I suppose I can ask then.”

Ronald bites the inside of his cheek. “Wants to talk t’ y’ huh?”

“He does. I’m not sure why though.”

So William had taken his suggestion about talking to Alan. That’s a good thing and Ronald knows it’s a good thing. If William can convince Alan to tell Eric about the attack he had, there might be some blow out, yes, but in the long run, it’d be far better to be truthful about it then Eric finding out on his own. It _is_ a good thing, except, there’s a heavy feeling in the pit of Ronald’s stomach, like something’s wrong. He can’t say it’s because of Annie but he can’t say it’s because of anything else.

Alan, however, felt no such feelings. For that night, Alan set aside any concerns about the texts as he arrives at William’s flat. William must have put his overtime on hold again for them to meet like this which means, whatever William wanted to talk about, it must have been serious. If not for Alan asking last time, William would never do this. “Good evening.” William greets at the door. “Come in.”

He doesn’t sound like there’s something wrong but it’s William. His voice always has that calmness which masks many of his concerns. “I’m surprised you wanted to see me again so soon, William.” Alan says once their both settled in the sitting room. “I thought you would have been sick of me.

William had a small twitch of his lips in the faintest of smiles while he hands Alan a cup of tea. “I never tire of your company.”

There’s something in William’s voice as he says that; subtle but there. “I hope you’re trying to coerce me into leaving Eric.” he means it as a joke but it comes out far more serious than intended; serious enough that it ears him an icy glare. “I…sorry.”

William’s sat beside him now, looking like he’s carefully choosing his words. “I would never try to change your mind. I’d hope you’d know that considering I’ve left you and Eric be for the past couple centuries.”

Alan sinks in his seat. “I’m sorry. Really William. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“You meant exactly what you said.”

“…well…I didn’t…I know you’re not that type of man. I’m sorry.”

William takes a sip of his tea while Alan wants to hit himself. He had no expectations for tonight but this was not where he wanted to start off. “Then, maybe a change of subject?”

“Indeed. I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

“As was I, actually.”

William looks a little stunned hearing that. “Have you?”

“I have. Well, it’s about you and Ronald, actually.”

“Ah, I see. Then what is there you want to discuss?”

“He’s told me you’re allowing him to stay here if he wants. That’s a big step for you.”

“I only offered if he’s frightened again.”

“Still. I can’t see you offering that to someone like Eric or Grell.”

William sips his tea again. “Knox is dealing with a strange situation that deserves the strangest offers, that is all. I’m sure once this ‘Annie’ mishap is over with, Knox will all forget about my offer and go back to being the skirt chaser he always is.” Alan goes to make a comment but William continues. “Now I’m not here to talk about Ronald or Eric or anyone else except you. I have invited you here to about about _you_.”

Alan sits even straighter, the serious tone in William’s voice growing so Alan builds up his walls. “What about me? I’ve been doing my job well. The only hiccup I’ve had lately is getting a bit sick. I don’t see what the problem would be.”

“Your thorns.” Alan goes rigid. He’s staring at William as William stares back with those hardened eyes. “About the attack you’ve endured.”

“What attack? I’ve—”

“The one you had while fighting off that demon. When you allowed it to steal a soul.”

Alan, at first, is shocked to be so confronted so direct like this. Then he remembers this is William and his eyes narrow. “I never had one. If this is Ronald’s way of getting back at me for something, lying to you that I did, then I’ll have to talk to him.”

“ _You_ are the one lying, Alan. I’m not a fool and the fact both you and Knox lied straight to my face when I questioned about the lost soul has left a sour taste in my mouth. The fact you allowed Knox to take the punishment you should have received has also not sat well with me. I expected you to me mature enough to yow up to your mistake and admit what truly happened.”

Alan’s grip grows tight on his cup. “You can’t prove anything.”

“I don’t need too when you’re acting as you are.” William sets down his cup to fold his hands together and lean over his thighs, keeping Alan’s eye contact. “Humphries, right now. Tell me the truth. Did you suffer an attack that day and this following ‘sickness’ of yours has been a side effect from that?” Alan says nothing, flicking his eyes from William, fuming. “Humphries.”

“Fine,” he snaps, “Yes. The thorns acted up and I was playing ill because I needed time to rest.” he stands up, barely restraining himself from slamming down the delicate tea cup. “Happy?”

“Of course not.” William’s expression softens only a little, unsurprised by Alan’s outburst. “You know this is not something that should be taken lightly.”

“And what am I meant to do? Let the thorns take over? Do nothing and wait to die? I’m sorry—actually no. No, I’m not sorry. I will do what I want, my sickness be damned. I will not let the thorns will and I will not let anyone tell me what to do. I’ve had it with being treated like I’ll break by everyone. You and Eric included. Now, I’ll take my leave. Good evening, William.”

Perhaps unfair to William, he’s knows he’s just being looked out for, but he’s had enough of people trying to coddle him. Eric’s the worst offender in this even if he knows the blonde means well.

His irritation rises when his phone goes off. He expects it to be William, sending his apologies, instead he feels his anger boil over when he reads it’s from her:

 

 **_{Annie: 8:13 pm }_ ** _You are neglecting me_

  
He grits his teeth, has _go away_ typed out, ready to be sent when there’s something suddenly very wrong. It’s like the night itself has descended on top of him. He’s frozen in place, something to direct on his ear to be wind. “ _Why are you so cruel to me?”_ His phone slips from his stoned hands; his vision increasingly going dark until he collapses as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The cemetery he wanders through had no importance to him. No one he knew or cared for in his mortal life was buried here. Instead, it was just a place he often found himself strolling through when he needed to clear his head. It was late in the evening, the sun casting long shadows; a brisk wind played with the ends of his jacket, the fringes of his hair. Leaves dropped from the branches every now and then, most yellow in colour along with some deep reds and oranges.

The gravel under his feet crunched until he stepped onto the soft, mossy grass. There was a place he was going, a place he frequented when the work of the dead became too much. It was beyond the newer graves, going farther passed the graves that had been forgotten; surrounded by flora, overgrown with bushes and tall grass. Chipped away, cracked, a stone cross broken in half. A few he passed had little gifts set at the basses; fake flowers, trinkets given by reapers who did have family they left behind. Most were too old to make out the inscriptions carved into the stone; moss covered with spiders making their homes among the small statues set there. It was quiet.

The spot he frequented had, for the most part, been his spot. It was rare to find someone willing to wander this far deep into the cemetery where the oldest headstones were. There was an old wooden bench next to one of the older trees that overlooked a vast majority of the graves. It was a serene place made even more so by the sun reaching through the branches of the tree. What he hadn’t expected, was to find his quiet place already taken by someone he hadn’t expected to ever find in a place like this.

The sunny mop of ginger-blonde hair was faced down, the black gloved hand sketching away at a drawing; the landscape he could see that gave off the perfect description of October in one photo. Part of him told him to leave; let Ronald have this time to himself, however the rare part of him that craved social interaction chose to take a seat next to him. Ronald barely gave him a glance; pausing for mere seconds to check who sat was there then continued his drawing.

William reclined in the seat, crossing his leg over then other, folding his hands on his lap. The breeze died down a bit but still tugged at the loose bits of their clothes. Compared to what the atmosphere back in the office was like, this was a welcomed change.

To say Eric was angry would be an understatement. To say Eric was livid would be a  _ gross _ understatement. Eric had been angry before; ready to punch out a wall but it took ushering him home after a few drinks and crashing on the couch to calm the beast. This, went beyond any anger William had ever seen in a man. Once he’d found Alan unconscious in the middle of the damn street, he’d taken him to hospital where he called Eric.

At first, it was concern. Eric held William nearly against the wall, asking him all sorts of questions until they both were allowed to see Alan. That concern quickly fell away to a rage once Eric saw the marks on Alan’s arms and William knew it wasn’t just because they were there. It looked like Alan had tried covering them up. While yes, William knew about Alan’s attack earlier that week, the new marks were something he wasn’t aware of. Ronald, once he arrived after hearing of Alan’s hospitalization, tried passing the marks off as a recent development, probably coming from the attack that landed Alan in the hospital. Eric was quick to counter with, “Why the fuck were they covered up then?” the look on Ronald’s face, how he tried babbling out an excuse, was enough to tell them both, he had known from the beginning. That Ronald, someone who hardly knew Alan, knew about Alan’s thorns, that he had an attack previously and Eric, his lover for many decades, did not. Perhaps that was why he’d gotten so angry. Alan trusted  _ Ronald _ enough to tell him and  _ not _ Eric.

Despite that anger, Eric did not leave Alan’s bedside. He was adamant about staying until Alan woke up. He also made it very clear he didn’t want to see Ronald. William had been silent, standing quietly in the corner of the room while Eric berated the younger reaper. Ronald just hung his head, letting Eric yell at him before he left with a slam of the door. Eric just turned back to Alan’s bed and held his partners limp, cold hand. William quietly slipped out of the room minutes later. It left a bitter taste in his mouth but it also made him thankful they were no longer understaffed. It allowed him the ability to give Slingby and Knox time off while giving their work, their collections and Eric’s teaching to other qualified reapers.

He chose to take this break, to hopefully take his mind off Alan for a bit; for some peace but now he finds his attention on Ronald’s sketching. The pencil dragging across the paper is a hard sound to ignore; his furious erasing is as well. He seems to have trouble on this one tree; the trunk of it to be exact. William sees nothing wrong with it but he doesn’t know what Ronald is seeing. “I never took you for an artist.” he says.

Ronald carefully draws another line. “Yeah. Somethin’ I like doin’ in my free time. Helps keep my mind off stuff.”

“Well, it looks lovely for being just a sketch.”

“Thanks, sir.” Ronald smiles at him, even if feels forced. “What are y’ doin’ out here?”

“I needed to get away.” he takes in a deep breath then slowly releases it as the wind picks up again. “I’ve always found myself coming to this place when I need some quiet.”

“Yeah? Just found it myself. Was lookin’ for a good place to go without getting interrupted. Wandered a bit before I found myself here.” he shrugs.

William uncrosses his leg. “Then pardon me. I’ll allow you—”

“Nah, you’re not botherin’ me. You’re the nice kinda company.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah.” It’s left at that as Ronald returns to his drawing. William is content to watch him from the side, letting his gaze eventually drift from the younger man to the graves, reading over every headstone as if he hasn’t had them memorized by now. It’s strange, he thinks, as he knows he’s collected the souls of a few of these people. Margaret Lye was one; a nice younger woman murdered when she refused to pay her dead husband's debt or Darcy Gray, who was caught in a bad London winter, freezing to death just blocks from his home. “Seen Alan ‘fore y’ came here?”

William hums. “I have. He’s still unconscious.”

“…and Eric?”

“Still fuming.”

Ronald’s pencil is slanted now, shading the darker parts of the tree. “Don’t blame him. Can’t imagine…” his pencil slowly comes a halt, his face falling. “I shoulda told him.”

“You should have.”

“You were right.”

“I was.” but William sighs again, crossing his arms over his chest. “But it’s not entirely your fault. I knew the night it happened and I still said nothing.

“Yeah, but you’re the boss. You should be worried about work, not personal issues like that.”

“It’s not ‘personal issues’ when it affects his work performance and contrary to popular belief, I do care about my reapers. Alan’s know for his bullheadedness and I should have let Eric know instead of believing Alan would confess to him. If he would not tell me, he would not tell Eric.”

“It’s not your fault. I shoulda told Eric flat out. He was worried about Alan, asked if I noticed anythin’ weird about Alan, and I still kept my mouth shut.”

“Well, there’s nothing to be done about it now. Slingby knows.”

“Yeah and he’s fuckin’ pissed at me and Alan.”

“As you said. Cannot blame him.”

“I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better.” he groans. “I just…feel guilty.”

William is silent for a long moment, Ronald dropping his pencil to the page. He’s done for the day, the scene as finished as it’ll get for now. “If it helps, I’m not certain an attack is the reason Alan is hospitalized.”

Ronald cocks an eyebrow, looking at William with obvious disbelief in his stare. “Then what do you think happened?”

For once, William needs to pause; needs to restart his sentence a few times before he’s able to finally reply. “When I found him, he didn’t appear to have had one. I may not know  _ exactly _ how the damned things work, but I do know how Alan collapses when they act up.”

“How?”

“Normally he ends up in the fetal position with a rapid heartbeat. When I found him, he was face down without a heartbeat. Perhaps the thorns evolved in some way, but that strikes me as suspicious.”

“Then what happened? Someone knocked him out?”

“I don’t know, Ronald. It was just an observation that struck me as strange but I still feel the thorns weren’t the cause of this.”

Ronald doesn’t look like he believes him, picking up his pencil and only drumming it on the page. Seeing Ronald like this has made him feel uneasy. He’d felt this way when Ronald had come to his house, worried about this Annie woman. Hoping to lift his spirits, even a tad, William stands from the bench, brushing down his trousers then facing Ronald to ask, “would you care to join me for coffee and we can take our minds off this?”

Ronald’s head snaps up, blinking a few times. “You serious?”

“I am. There’s not much moping around will do.”

Ronald closes up his sketchbook and tucks his pencil behind his ear. He takes a moment, maybe to see if William would change his mind in the span of a few seconds, but he does stand; sketchbook tucked under his arm. “What about work?”

“I can put time aside to finish it tonight.”

“You’re okay with that?”

“Honestly, my talk with Alan last night has put me off going home for a bit.”

Ronald falls in step next to William as he makes a move to leave. He’s going to miss the peace of the secluded cemetery when they arrive in the hustle of London, but he’ll keep it in the back of his mind; a place where it’s calm and only he and William seem to know about.

It is strange, William being the one to offer coffee but if it’d help take his mind off Alan and Eric, he wouldn’t question it. He already has plans to pay since William’s done it for him once already.

He takes a glance up at William as they walk, comparing this William to the one he had lunch with when they were working. It was a striking contrast but also even more evident that William takes his work seriously; the collections even more then paperwork. Without the burden of time hanging over them, allowing them to just be two immortals, William seemed calmer. Ronald wouldn’t say relaxed what with the straight back and dismissive air still around him, but certainly a lot calmer than when he needed to worry about a soul due in the next few minutes.

The cafe he’s led too, Ronald’s never seen before, let alone heard of. It’s small and only has a handful of patrons. Honestly, it’s the sort of place that speaks ‘William’ which is very fitting since he must be a frequent customer as the barista greets him warmly; asking if he’d like his ‘regular’. “Please and something for my guest.” William says, gesturing to Ronald.

“What would you like young man?”

Ronald stares at the options available; a lot of it far too posh for his common tastes. He stares too long as William eventually orders for him. “the same as mine, though half the sugar in his coffee.”

His plan for paying goes out the window when he actually sees the total of their order; William again paying without a blink as he parts with his money. He’s a little envious to see how much William has and how little he does.

They go to take a seat near the back windows, Ronald continuing to observe the place. Much like William’s home, it’s full of warm colours and heated. It makes sitting down all that nicer when there’s no more brisk autumn wind. “Is this place to your liking?” William asks, easily reclined in his chair.

“Uh, it’s new? Never been.”

“I quite enjoy coming here. It’s a place I treat myself too after an extra tedious week. Unfortunately, today is one of  _ those _ days where I believe it’s warranted.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Ronald sets down his sketchbook on the table, watching William eye it with a curiously. “Wanna see?”

“I would, actually. I’m intrigued by your interest in drawing.” Ronald slides it over and William carefully flips open the cover. Ronald’s a little nervous about this. He’s never shown anyone his drawings before; even if most of them are just messy sketches but William looks at them like he’s impressed. Each page he turns, he looks more and more amazed by the drawings. “So…?”

“These are delightful. With a little more time to clean up the lines, I can see these becoming extraordinary art pieces.”

“Really? Y’ think?”

“I do.” he pauses on the last page; the one he’d been doing of the landscape. Something about it has captivated William, his eyes taking time to scan over each line. “Personally, I believe this is my favourite.”

“Why’s that?”

“I enjoy this type of drawing. I can already see the colours once the sketch is neatened up.”

Ronald rubs the back of his neck. “Can’t really do colours. Been learnin, but they never come out like I want.”

William continues staring at the sketch until he asks something that surprises Ronald. “Would you mind if I took this home to paint?”

“You…wanna paint it?”

“Correct.”

“You paint?”

“I do. It’s not something I often have the time to indulge in, but it’s one of the few skills I’ve kept from my mortals days. I believe this would help reignite the passion I had for it like I did back then.”

“Then, yeah. Sure. Go ahead. I wanna see it though, when you’re done.”

“But of course.” he hums. “If I ever finish, that is.”

Ronald smiles. “Yeah, good point.”

It’s not long until their coffee is brought them along with a plate of chocolate biscuits. Ronald gives William a look once the barista leaves and William returns him the same look. “Yes?”

“Why do y’ like sweet things so much?” he asks, reclining as William had once his cup of coffee is warming his hands.

William picks up a biscuit, looking at it. “I was never allowed much sweets back then. My mother feared the effect it would have on me as I was also not the most active child. She’d allow them on holidays or my birthday but otherwise, I was forbidden from having them.” he bites off half the biscuit. “Although, the nanny I had, she would often sneak them for me.”

Ronald snorted before sipping his coffee. It was a change from how he normally took it, the cream making it smooth; the sugar just on the edge of too much, thankfully the coffee itself was strong enough to overpower most of it. “Yeah?”

“She was a lovely elderly woman and to my mother's dismay, would sneak me a few candies before bed. It did nothing to ease me to sleep but as a child, I was more cornered about the sweets then sleeping. I’d hide them under my pillow and wait until my mother was in bed before eating a few of them.”

Ronald smiles. “You have a lot of energy after eatin’ ‘em?”

“No more than a normal child.” there’s an actual smile there, on William. “I recall one evening, I spent half of the night painting after I’d finished off the sweets. By the time the sugar high wore off, I was too tired to care about messy hands and went to bed, staining my blankets in a variety of colours. My mother did not appreciate being told that her handmade quilt was ruined. Of course, she eventually found out that my nanny had been sneaking them to me, but she wasn’t angry. I remember, though she wasn’t pleased, she almost looked amused at the whole thing.”

“Did your nanny stop after that?”

“No.” he finished off the biscuit. “She simply got smarter when she gave them to me. No more before bed.” he sighs. “When my father would come home, mother would make these delicious desserts. Father and I loved them though I can’t recall what they were now. She stopped making them the day my father failed to come home.”

“…he did?”

William’s smile had fallen away by now. “The ship he’d been out with was hit by a storm and everyone on board died. Mother was distraught when the news of the ship sinking reached home. I think she believed my father had some sort of immunity  when out at sea since he avoided death so many times. To hear he’d actually died, it sent my mother over the edge.”

Ronald winces and falls quiet for a moment, then asks, “did she…?”

“If she had, she would be here now and goodness knows what would happen if that were the case. No, she just allowed herself to waste away. The man that swept her off her feet, that she travelled this far west for, the man she started a family with, who promised to always come home, was dead. I know what I told you before, how my mother and father often left me in the care of my nanny, but they loved each other. It was a love I had only ever known once before. It was also a pain I had only ever known once as well.”

“Alan?”

William closes his eyes, shakes hisi head. “No. No, it wasn’t Alan.”

“What happened?”

“That is something I’m still not comfortable disclosing to you. My family life is nothing to keep secret. I care not who knows about my childhood, but after my mother died…that is a very deep part of my life and something I won’t share to just anyone.”

Ronald nods. “Yeah, I get it. I mean, what? This is only our second time goin’ out together.” he smiles, easily redirecting the topic. “It’s still sweet you were snuck sweets as a kid. Makes sense why you like ‘em so much now.”

“Yes, I suppose.”

He takes a sip of his coffee; Ronald makes a face. “Since I can still taste the sugar in mine when you asked her to half it, ‘m gonna guess there’s way more in yours.”

“Oh, certainly.”

“Walking contradiction, I swear.”

“Yes, I suppose I can be.”

Ronald picks up his own biscuit, taking a bite. He savours the taste before swallowing. “It’s not bad. Kinda curious what that dessert was your mum made.”

“I wish I could remember.”

“Well, I remember my ma made these really good crempogs when I was a kid. They were my favourite thing t’ eat.”

“I’m not familiar with that.”

“It’s kinda like a pancake but thicker.” he takes another bite of the biscuit. “Maybe I could take you out to try some, sometime.”

William starts at that, pausing. “I appreciate the offer Knox, but I—”

“C’mon sir! Y’ took me out for coffee and bought lunch, so let me return the favour! Lemme pay for you for once.”

Again, William takes longer then Ronald thinks is necessary to answer the question, actually worried he might have pushed to hard too soon, until William does answer after setting down his empty cup. “Alright.”

Ronald beams. “Great sir.” he eats another biscuit. “So, ah, your old house. It still standing?”

“Goodness no. It’d been torn down for many years now, not that I care. Everything valuable is stored in my own home.”

“Did y’ sneak in once you were, yeah, to steal it?”

“I did actually. After my…issue I had, I chose to take what was mine and not let her have any of it.”

“‘Her’?”

“Yes.  _ Her _ . That’s all I’ll say.”

Ronald nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“And your home?”

“Actually, yeah. Go back to visit sometimes. It’s in real bad shape, part of the house is missing and is vandalized all to hell, but I can ignore it to see where I lived, y’know? Where my room used to be, where we’d have family dinners, all that.”

The frowns back on William’s lips now, deeper than usual. “Knox, I’ve read your file, I’ve seen why you did what you did and cannot understand why you have such good memories of that place.”

Ronald cradles the cup in his hands, shrugging. “I can ignore the bad for the good.”

It’s clear William has something to say when his phone rings. He apologizes to Ronald before answering. Ronald waits silently, watching William’s face; his lips are a thin line, his eye darken. “Yes, alright. Thank you.” he hangs up, staring at the black screen of his phone.

“Hospital?” Ronald guesses.

“Yes. It seems Alan’s somewhat aware now. Not conscious enough to answer any questions, but he has regained awareness at least.”

“Should we check on ‘im?”

“I think it’d be best.”

They leave the little cafe to return to their realm. Ronald follows behind William but stops when he sees Eric is outside Alan’s room door. Their eyes meet and Ronald can feel the anger seeping from his glare. “I, ah, I’m gonna…go.”

William turns, watching Ronald leave then frowns at Eric. “This isn’t his fault, you know.” Eric just turns his head, scowling at nothing. William lets him boil, stepping into the room where Alan is laying still on the bed. The doctor is already there, nodding to William. “Afternoon sir.”

“Afternoon. How is he?”

“Well, I can tell you this collapse was not caused by the thorns.”

There’a weight lifted off William’s shoulders. Though he had his suspicions, it’s better to know form a professional he was right. “I’m pleased to hear that. Do you know what caused this then?”

“Unfortunately, we do not. There is nothing indicating he was knocked on the head. We’ve also done tests and there’s nothing telling us there’s anything wrong internally.” however, the doctor does gesture to Alan’s arms. “There is a chance this could be a very delayed reaction from when he had his attack that caused these to form but until Alan is awake to answer our questions, we won’t know for sure.”

William approaches Alan’s bedside, gently lifting Alan’s arm, scanning the marks. He feels lied too as well, considering Ronald had told him Alan didn’t have any new developments. The lines are old now, like a faded tattoo. He covers the underside of Alan’s wrist with his palm, directing his attention back at the doctor. “There was no other damage done?”

“Thankfully, no. Any scratches he might have received from the fall have healed by now. Those are the only marks.”

“I see, thank you. Please, notify me the moment Humphries is properly awake.”

“Of course Mr. Spears. Now, if you'll excuse me.”

William watches the door close behind the doctor, leaving him and Alan alone. There’s not much he could say or do, so he brings Alan’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Alan, I wish you would have told us about this. Eric loves you dearly and you worry him, you worry me. I know you don’t want to be treated any differently, but the thorns are not a matter to take lightly.” It’s an old argument, one he and Eric have had with Alan plenty of times except this time, it really is falling on deaf ears.

He lays Alan’s arm back down then bends over to gently kiss his forehead. If he closes his eyes, it’s not unlike the times where he’d already be up and dressed, off to work in the morning while Alan sleeps all safe in their bed. He’d bend to kiss his forehead then before he leaves and he does it now, letting the kiss linger before he parts and exists the room.

He rubs two fingers into his temple, meaning to face Eric only to find him gone. While perhaps trying to be elusive, William knows where he would be.

As expected, he’s not hard to find. He’s back in his office, half sat on the windowsill with the window open; a cigarette in his mouth, arms crossed. “I like to think this is your angry spot.”

Eric flicks his eyes to him then back outside. “Wha’ is it Spears?” he asks around the cigarette.

“I’m checking up on you.” he stands at the wall on the other side of the window, leaning against it. “Wanting to know how you’re dealing with all of this.”

“I’m fuckin’ pissed. Think ye know tha’.” he waits a moment then removes the cigarette pack from his pocket, offering it to William.

William takes one without hesitation, accepting Eric’s light seconds later. “You know being angry like this won’t solve the problem.” he says after a drag.

Eric rolls his eyes. “Aye, really? Fuck, dinnae know tha’. Though’ bein’ angry would fix everythin’.” he takes the cigarette from his mouth, holding it between two fingers and blowing out smoke. “It’s hard not tae be when yer lover hides this shite from ye, Spears. Outta everyone,  _ Ronald _ knew tha’ Alan ‘ad an attack. Ronald. Lad dinnae even fuckin’ care about Alan ’til ye paired ‘em up. Suddenly, Alan trustx ‘im enough to tell ‘im ‘e’s ‘ad an attack an’ show ‘im the marks? While ‘e keeps me, ‘is fuckin’ _ partner _ in the dark? Am I really no’ supposed tae be angry about this?”

William takes another drag, choosing his words carefully. “Alan never told Ronald he had an attack. Ronald was there when Alan had it. He saw it. From what Knox has told me, Alan made him promise not to tell you.”

“An’ tha’s the fuckin’ icin’ on the cake, innit? Lad made me best mate promise no’ tae tell me about his thorns actin’ up an’ the lad agreed. Tha’ hurts even worse. They both dinnae fuckin’ tell me.” he sets a halfhearted glare on William. “An’ ye knew too.”

“I did.”

“Why did ye of all people say anythin’?”

“Because I foolishly thought Alan would tell you on his own terms. When he hadn’t, Ronald implored me to talk him into telling you, both of us thinking it would sound better coming from Alan then him or I.” William dares to shift closer, reaching out to rest his hand on Eric’s bicep, feeling how tense the older man was. “Ronald feels guilty about keeping this from you. He wishes he would have told you, wishes he would have said something but unfortunately, he didn’t. It was his mistake as it was mine. For keeping this from you, I apologize, Eric. I knew not of the markings, but I did know of the attack that caused them. I should have said something.”

He feels some tension ease from Eric’s muscles as he takes another long drag. “’s no’ fair William.”

“No, I know. But—”

“No, ye dun understand. Ye ne’er ‘ad this with Alan. When ye an’ Alan were together, ye two could do anythin’. There were no worries, nothin’ bu’ a freedom I dun ‘ave with ‘im. I’ve got tae worry constantly tha’ today might be my last with ‘im. Tha’ I’ll wake up one morning’ an’ ‘e’ll be gone, tha’ I couldn’t tell ‘im everythin’ I still need too. I  _ want  _ wha’ ye an’ Alan ‘ad. I want tae love ‘im unconditionally without worryin’ I’ll lose ‘im at the drop of a pin. An’…an’ I know Alan ‘ates when I hover o’er ‘is shoulder, but ‘e doesn’t understand it’s because, maybe in a few years, a few months, tomorrow, a few hours, I won’t ever see ‘im again.”

William smoothes his hand over Eric’s bicep to his back, easing over it in slow circles. “I’m sorry Eric. Truly, I am.”

“…I hope, when ye did ‘ave ‘im, ye treated ‘im well.”

William is slightly taken aback by this, his hand pausing. “I hope I did.”

Eric looks at him with a lot less heat now. “Ne’er said anythin’ bad about ye.”

“I’m…very pleased to hear that.”

“…’e’s no’ awake yet, is ‘e?”

“No.”

“Docs won’t tell me nothin’, sae was it the thorns tha’ did this?”

“No. They don’t know what’s caused this. They say it might be a delayed reaction, but honestly, I feel it’s been too long for this to be any sort of reaction from the thorns. I’m sure though, once Alan is awake, we’ll finally get our answer.”

“Damn well better.”

They stand in silence a little longer until the cigarettes burn out and William looks at his watch. “I have work I need to return to, but do know, I’m sure nor Alan or Ronald wanted to hurt you. Despite Alan hiding this from you, I know he loves you as deeply as you love him.” he leaves Eric with that and hopes things between the three can be mended.

When he gets back to his office, he finds a drawing on his desk, of a warm October evening.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well? I'm sorry if the tone seems to jump around a bit, but I just wanted chapter 1 to set everything up. Chapter 2 will pick up the plot, I promise!


End file.
